Annoying Senior! MEANIE COUPLE
by chris1497
Summary: Jeon Won Woo. Gue benci keributan. Gue benci maba sialan itu karena selalu bikin keributan. Lo pikir jadi maba urakan keren? Bodoh. . . Kim Min Gyu "Cowok macam apa yang kulitnya putih gitu?" Lo pikir gue takut sama lo? Wajah lo bahkan terlalu feminim untuk dibilang cowok. Gue bikin lo nyesel karena udah ngusik ketenangan gue.
1. 01 Maba sialan

**Semua cerita di sini mungkin banyak berbeda dengan karakter asli yang kalian tahu.**

 **Semoga suka yaaa, caratdeul!**

* * *

Minggu pertama masuk kuliah tahun ajaran baru 2017.

Kampus dipenuhi mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru dengan _dresscode_ mereka kemeja putih dan celana bahan berwarna hitam.

Terlihat perbedaan yang kentara dengan senior-senior yang memakai jaket oranye dengan ekspresi seakan mengintimidasi.

Ruang serba guna Fakultas Teknik Industri terlihat mencekam.

Senior dengan jaket oranyenya mengelilingi barisan mahasiswa baru yang duduk rapi sambil hanya bisa tertunduk.

Setiap panitia ospek memakai syal dengan warna yang berbeda-beda yang terikat disamping kanan lengan jaketnya.

Tentu saja yang paling ditakuti adalah senior dengan syal hitam yang selalu membuat mahasiswa baru merinding dan takut. Mereka adalah Komdis atau komisi disiplin.

"Jun, makasih gue mau gantian shift sama gue. Siniin aja kameranya, ini udah giliran gue."

Jeon Won Woo – senior tingkat 2—mengambil alih kamera yang dipegang Jun temannya.

Ini adalah giliran Wonwoo untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai koordinator bidang Dokumentasi acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Wonwoo mengalungkan tali kameranya seraya mengeluarkan syal biru dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Biru adalah penanda untuk panitia dari bidang dokumentasi.

"Foto-foto yang udah lo dapet apa aja Jun?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengatur kameranya.

Jun mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi daftar-daftar foto yang harus diabadikan oleh bidang Dokumentasi.

"Foto maba—mahasiswa baru—yang lagi nguap, foto maba lagi ngobrol, foto maba lagi bosen, foto maba lagi diem-diem makan, foto maba lagi ketawa, foto maba lagi diem-diem main HP." Jun membacakan daftar foto yang sudah diambilnya.

"Oke sisanya sama gue aja," ujar Wonwoo seraya masuk masuk ke ruang serba guna.

* * *

Jeon Won Woo atau biasa dipanggil Wonwoo. Mahasiswa semester 3 Fakultas Teknik Industri.

Sudah terkenal sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi dari fakultasnya.

Sering menjuarai berbagai lomba karya tulis ilmiah.

Tinggi badan 180cm ditambah kulitnya yang putih karena setiap hari menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Rambut kecoklatan yang ditata rapi, mata cokelat tua yang dihalangi oleh kacamata Rayban hitam.

Wajah yang terlihat agak tirus dihiasi bibir tipis merah muda.

Tidak salah jika dia menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang populer di kampus.

Sifatnya yang agak cuek membuatnya terlihat cool.

"WAAAA! Itu lihat!"

"GANTENG BANGETT!"

"SUKAAA!"

Suara teriakan histeris wanita menghilangkan fokus Wonwoo yang sedari sedang membaca novel fiksi favoritnya dengan tenang.

Telinganya membenci kebisingan.

Novel fiksi itu ditutup seraya melepas headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Suara apaan itu?" tanya Wonwoo pada DK —Dokyeom, teman dekat Wonwoo— saat melihat kerumunan wanita yang tidak biasanya berada di taman belakang perpustakaan.

"Itu para fansnya Mingyu, lo tau Mingyu kan?" kata Seungkwan sambil menunjuk 3 orang pria di seberang mereka yang sedang bermain basket di tanah bekas lapangan basket yang sudah jarang dipakai.

"Mingyu? Gak tau. Salah satu cowo yang lagi main basket?" tebak Wonwoo malas.

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Lo tuh salah satu koordinator di panitia ospek kan? Masa lo gak tau," kata DK.

"Tugas bidang gue cuma ambil foto. Mana gue kenal mahasiswa barunya."

Wonwoo memasang lagi headsetnya.

DK melepas paksa headset Wonwoo.

"Ini nih lihat. Mingyu, Vernon dan Joshua itu kumpulan maba ganteng tahun ini. Masa lo gak tau? Lo beneran gak tahu Mingyu?" tanya DK bertubi-tubi sambil memperlihat foto seorang laki-laki.

Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

* * *

 **Wonwoo's POV**

"Itu yang namanya Mingyu?"

DK ngeliatin gue foto cowok dengan gaya _peace_ yang terkesan _manly_.

"Iya, lo gak denger gosip tentang maba yang di hari pertama ospek udah nantangin komdis?"

Cowok yang nantangin komdis?

"Kayanya gue pernah denger deh."

"Cowok itu tuh namanya Mingyu. Tuh yang lagi nge- _dribble_ bola," kata Seungkwan sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan basket.

Ya tipe-tipe maba yang cari perhatian senior dan pingin populer doang.

Jujur, gue paling males dengerin gosip di kampus.

Apalagi tentang maba-maba yang banyak tingkah di depan senior.

Apa susahnya buat ngikutin aturan yang udah dibuat, toh senior juga gak mungkin nyuruh maba buat ngelakuin hal-hal tanpa alasan.

Kalau dihukum ya wajar, memang mabanya bikin kesalahan.

"Apa jaman sekarang cewek-cewek suka cowok urakan kaya gitu ya?"

Apa hebatnya dengan laki-laki urakan kaya gitu yang bahkan me- _manage_ emosinya sendiri saja belum bisa.

DK menyodorkan HPnya ke arah gue.

"Liat deh!" kata DK.

"Bukan karena dia urakan, _bro_. Liat baik-baik foto-foto Mingyu."

Ya ampun ternyata DK masih satu spesies dengan cewek-cewek di kerumunan itu, tukang gosip dasar.

Entah DK dapet darimana foto-foto cowok yang namanya Mingyu itu.

"Dari gosip yang gue denger, Mingyu tuh cowok paling ganteng di SMA nya. Lihat aja di foto-foto itu. Rambut hitamnya yang kayanya lembut banget, mata cokelat terang, hidung mancungnya, tanned skin yang nandain kalo dia sering olahraga. Kegantengan mukanya terpampang nyata kan?"

"Jijik gue denger lo. Muka beginian kalo lo di luar negeri tuh berserakan di jalan-jalan. Tukang sapu di luar negeri juga mukanya kaya begini."

Jitakan Seungkwan berhasil membuat gue meringis sedetik setelah gue ngomong.

"Liat tuh! Badannya yang tingginya 185cm bener-bener cocok buat jadi atlit. Katanya dia jago di banyak olahraga. Dari badannya yang atletis tuh keliatan banget kalo dia sering olahraga. Gak kaya lo, renang aja gak bisa," ejek DK.

"Wonwoo, pesona dia tuh bukan terkenal di kalangan cewek-cewek doang. Gue denger pas SMA banyak juga cowok-cowok yang diem-diem suka sama dia," tambah Seungkwan.

Bulu kuduk gue mendadak merinding denger kata-kata Seungkwan.

Ya masa sampe cowok-cowok juga klepek-klepek sama pesona bocah urakan itu.

Gak masuk akal.

* * *

Bola basket yang dilempar Mingyu tidak berhasil masuk ke ring.

Sebaliknya, bola malah memantul dan menggelinding bebas ke arah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo! Itu kasihin bolanya ke Mingyu," suruh Seungkwan dengan meniru nada histeris cewek-cewek di lapang.

Seungkwan hampir teriak histeris jika tidak ada DK yang menutup mulu DK saat Mingyu berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Kata-kata Seungkwan tak Wonwoo hiraukan.

 _Ambil aja sendiri. Bukan urusan gue._ Pikir Wonwoo.

* * *

 **Mingyu's POV**

Itu orang bukan lempar bola ke sini malah diem aja.

Mentang-mentang senior.

Jelas-jelas dia tahu ada bola ngegelinding ke arahnya.

"Josh, gue aja yang ngambil bolanya. Biasalah _annoying_ senior yang sok-sok cuek depan maba."

Akhirnya gue yang jalan buat ambil bola basket.

Waktu gue samperin senior itu bahkan gak ngeliat gue sama sekali.

Ini tipe senior paling malesin.

Harus gue jailin kali ya.

Gue dengan sengaja majuin badan gue, ngunci posisi badannya yang lagi nyender ke dinding dengan kedua tangan gue.

Dia cuma diem, mata merhatiin sambil ngikutin gerak-gerik gue.

Keliatan banget wajah bingungnya.

Teriakan histeris cewek-cewek udah mulai menggila.

Dengan sengaja, gue majuin wajah gue deketin wajah dia.

Sedetik kemudian dia dengan reflek jedotin kepalanya ke jidat gue.

"Anjirr, sakit!"

"Lo ngapain!?" tanyanya dengan nada marah.

Wah dia bisa marah juga. Siapapun yang lihat wajahnya pasti bakalan mikir dia tipe cowok sabar yang gak bisa marah.

Coba aja liat wajahnya yang lebih putih dari kebanyakan cewek, bibirnya yang pink, pipinya yang memerah gara-gara marah.

Kalo gue gak denger suaranya, udah gue kira cewek.

"Gue mau ngambil bola di belakang lo," jawab gue sambil ngambil bola yang memang ada di belakang dia dan gue angkat ke depan mukanya.

Kena lo!

Dia gak bisa nutupin rasa malunya.

"Lo pikir gue mau cium lo? _In your wildest dream_!"

Wajahnya yang putih itu semakin memerah.

Mingyu mau lo lawan!?

Gue kasih dia seringai andalan gue.

"Maba sialan!" katanya sambil ninggalin gue yang masih bersorak riang karena berhasil jailin dia.

* * *

 **Selamat membaca**


	2. 02 Mari buat perhitungan!

Setiap hari Sabtu, semua mahasiswa baru wajib mengikuti kegiatan pengenalan kampus atau ospek.

Siapa pun yang tidak ikut harus mengulang kegiatan tersebut tahun depan bersama adik tingkat.

Alasan itulah yang berhasil membuat semua mahasiswa baru mengikuti kegiatan.

"Jun tolong bantuin The8 tampilin foto-foto yang udah kita ambil dari pagi tadi," kata Wonwoo sesaat setelah melihat arloji hitamnya.

Itu berarti waktu makan siang sudah tiba, dan setiap makan siang akan ditampilkan foto-foto kegiatan dari pagi sampai tengah hari melalui screen yang sudah disediakan.

Dan itu tentunya tanggung jawab bidang Dokumentasi.

" _Bro_ , laptopnya pake laptop siapa?"

"Punya gue aja, udah gue taro di meja depan ko. Tinggal lo masukin memorinya aja."

"Oke. Gue tampilin sekarang ya."

Wonwoo mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya tanda setuju.

Semua mahasiswa baru wajib membawa bekal makanan dan memakannya bersama-sama tujuannya untuk membuat mereka lebih saling mengenal.

Teriakan-teriakan mahasiswa baru menghiasi waktu makan siang mereka setiap kali terdapat foto temannya dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

"Muka lo ngakak."

"Muka lo juga tadi ngakak. Jelek banget lo."

Seruan-seruan para mahasiswa baru yang becanda satu sama lain membuat suasana lebih hidup.

Semua panitia mengamati dari jauh, merasa ikut senang saat adik-adik tingkatnya juga merasa senang.

" _Bro_ , ide lo bener-bener brilliant buat bikin yang kaya gini. Tau gini gue masuk divisi lo aja," seru Seungkwan memuji.

"Lo pegang kamera aja gak ngerti, gimana mau jadi anak divisi Dokumentasi?" ejek DK menimpali.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya.

"MINGYU! ITU PARAH DI LAYAR ADA MUKA LO!" teriak Vernon tiba-tiba.

Mingyu yang sedang makan otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar yang tepat berada di depannya.

"ANJIR!" umpatnya kasar saat melihat foto dirinya tertampang dengan jelas.

Mingyu tak merasa keberatan jika fotonya harus ada, tapi masalahnya mukanya di foto yang tidak pantas untuk jadi konsumsi publik.

Di foto tersebut Mingyu terlihat sangat memalukan. Posisinya yang setengah bersandar ke bahu Joshua dengan mulut menganga lebar dan mata yang tak tertutup sempurna.

Pose tidurnya di foto itu benar-benar memalukan.

Foto itu hanya tayang kurang lebih 3 detik tapi 3 detik itu sukses membuat Mingyu yang awalnya dikenal dengan image coolnya berubah menjadi bahan tawaan teman-temannya.

Bahkan senior-senior yang mengawasi mereka pun tidak sedikit yang menahan tawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA."

Meskipun foto itu sudah berganti dengan yang lain, tapi masih terdengar tawa teman-temannya sambil melihat ke arahnya.

Mingyu akhirnya fokus kembali ke makanannya, menahan rasa malunya, juga rasa marahnya terhadap siapapun orang yang mengambil foto itu dan menampilkannya di depan teman-teman seangkatannya.

" _Bro_ , parah lo! Hahahaha. Lo bikin si Pangeran Kampus malu banget. Hahahaha," ujar Seungkwan sambil terus tertawa.

"Lo balas dendam gara-gara dia jailin lo waktu di taman belakang perpus?"

"Engga. Gak penting banget balas dendam sama bocah itu. Itu emang tugas bidang Dokumentasi buat dapetin foto-foto dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ya mungkin pas gue nyari muka jelek yang kenanya muka bocah itu," jelas Wonwoo polos sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Hari Senin.

"Mingyu! Liat grup angkatan!" kata Vernon dengan nyaring saat melihat Mingyu yang baru sampai ke kelas.

Mingyu mengambil HP di sakunya lagi membuka grup angkatan.

"ANJIR! APA-APAAN INI!"

Entah siapa yang menyebarkan foto itu, tapi foto memalukannya saat Sabtu kemarin ospek sudah tersebar ke grup angkatannya.

"Gak lucu anjir!" teriaknya membuat teman di kelasnya sedikit ketakutan.

Joshua yang melihat hal tersebut langsung membawa Mingyu ke lahan kosong yang berada di samping gedung kelasnya, diikuti Vernon.

"Lo jangan bikin temen sekelas ketakutan," ujar Joshua datar.

"Gimana gue diem aja, foto aib gue tersebar di grup angkatan yang isinya 237 orang!?" jawab Mingyu masih dengan nada penuh emosi.

Dari tatapan mata Mingyu terlihat ada kilatan amarah.

Terdengar gertakan gigi, tanda Mingyu sedang menahan amarahnya.

Joshua dan Vernon hanya diam. Mereka tahu jika Mingyu marah, mereka bisa-bisa jadi ikut kena imbasnya.

"Siapa yang ngambil foto itu?"

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Mingyu membuka suara.

Nada bicara Mingyu sudah tidak setinggi tadi.

"Mungkin bagian dokumentasi. Panitia ospek pasti punya bidang dokumentasi," sahut Vernon.

"Bagian dokumentasi?" ucap Mingyu mengulang.

Gue harus bikin perhitungan!

* * *

Mingyu bertanya ke senior-senior yang dikenalnya mencari tahu siapa saja seniornya yang menjadi bagian divisi Dokumentasi.

Mingyu mendapatkan satu nama yaitu Jun.

"Jun _sunbaenim_?" tanyanya pada seseorang di kantin yang tadi ditunjukan oleh temannya.

"Iya, lo siapa? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Jun _to the point_.

 _Rasanya pingin gue langsung tabok ini senior. Tapi bisa aja yang waktu itu ngefoto gue bukan dia. Anggota divisi dokumentasi pasti bukan dia doang._ Pikirnya.

"Gue Mingyu dari angkatan 2017. Gue cuma nanya, yang ngambil foto gue Sabtu kemarin lo, kak?"

"Foto apa?"

Jun tak mengerti apa yang sedang Mingyu katakan.

"Foto aib gue," sahut Mingyu singkat.

"Gue Sabtu kemaren gak ngambil foto yang aneh-aneh. Itu bukan bagian gue," jawab Jun meskipun dia sendiri tak tahu foto mana yang Mingyu maksud.

Kayanya emang bukan dia.

"Selain lo, siapa lagi kak yang kebagian tugas foto?"

Jun berpikir, mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang dua hari lalu bertugas mengambil foto maba.

"Setau gue, hari itu yang tugas foto cuma gue, The8 sama Wonwoo."

Jun menjawab dengan yakin. Karena anggota Dokumentasi yang lain sedang pergi untuk print sertifikat untuk pembicara di acara hari itu.

"Foto yang mana? Yang suka ditampilin waktu makan?" tanya Jun lagi untuk memastikan.

"Iya, kak."

"Oh kalo itu tugasnya Wonwoo. Soalnya The8 kebagian tugasnya setelah makan siang. Lo bisa tanya langsung ke Wonwoo," ujar Jun.

 _Wonwoo? Kayanya gue pernah denger namanya._

"Wonwoo yang mana?"

"Namanya Jeon Won Woo, angkatan 2016. Dia juga sebagai koordinator divisi Dokumentasi. Kalo lo tanya dia, kayanya dia bisa jawab. Sorry gue duluan ada kelas."

Jun berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu.

* * *

Jeon Won Woo menjadi pencarian nomor satu bagi Mingyu.

Dia harus segera bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan membuat perhitungan dengannya.

Gak peduli dia senior kaya gimana, yang penting dia harus membayar ulahnya yang membuat Mingyu menjadi bahan ejekan.

"Josh, lo kenal sama senior yang namanya Jeon Won Woo?" tanya Mingyu.

Joshua menghentikan game yang sedang dia mainkan.

"Taulah. Kenapa dia?"

Syukurlah, Joshua tahu senior itu. Jadi, Mingyu tidak perlu lagi repot-repot bertanya ke senior-senior yang dikenalnya.

"Tau darimana? Lo kenal dia?"

"Enggak kenal. Masa lo gak tahu? Banner gede di parkiran motor nampilin mukanya segede-gedenya. Lo gak pernah liat?"

"Oh! Banner mahasiswa berprestasi? Pantes gue ngerasa pernah denger namanya."

Mingyu merasa puas. Ternyata mencari pelaku yang mengambil foto aib itu tidak sesulit yang Mingyu kira.

"Ada apa?" kini Vernon yang penasaran.

"Gue mau buat perhitungan sama senior itu. Josh, besok tunjukkin ke gue mana orangnya," perintah Mingyu tanpa bisa dibantah.

* * *

Taman belakang perpustakaan menjadi tempat favorit Wonwoo.

Di taman itu terdapat kolam ikan dan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya yang membuat suasana sejuk sehingga selalu menjadi tempat Wonwoo untuk menghabiskan waktu jeda makan siangnya.

" _Bro_ , lo gak makan siang?"

Seungkwan dan DK tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa lapar.

"Gue masih kenyang. Kalian duluan aja," jawab Wonwoo singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah DK dan Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo, kayanya Mingyu suka sama lo," celetuk DK polos.

 _Mingyu? Mingyu siapa? Gak penting._

"Serah lo. Otak lo rusak karena belum makan," jawab Wonwoo enteng.

"Tuh liat. Arah jam 3 dari posisi lo."

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menoleh ke arah yang Seungkwan katakan.

Paling-paling sebentar lagi mereka memulai untuk bergosip ria tentang hal-hal tidak penting .

"Mingyu lagi liatin lo tuh," ujar DK seraya berjalan bersama Seungkwan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri.

Wonwoo tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah kanan.

Benar saja. Tatapan Wonwoo langsung bertemu dengan tatapan Mingyu yang memandangnya lurus.

* * *

Seperti biasa Mingyu, Joshua dan Vernon menghabiskan waktu bermain basket di lapangan yang berada di taman belakang.

"Kayanya fans lo bertambah setelah insiden foto aib lo."

Bukan tanpa bukti Vernon mengatakan itu.

Memang barisan wanita yang menonton mereka bermain basket menjadi lebih banyak.

Foto aib itu hanya bertahan 3 hari. Setelah itu, Mingyu kembali menjadi Pangeran Kampus yang dipuja-puja banyak wanita di kampusnya.

"Mingyu, itu senior yang namanya Wonwoo."

Joshua tak sengaja melihat Wonwoo yang sedang duduk bersama kedua temannya.

"Mana?"

"Tuh yang lagi duduk sambil baca buku," ujar Joshua sambil menggerakan matanya searah Wonwoo.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya agar dapat jelas melihat orang yang selama ini dia cari.

"Dia juga lagi liat sini," tambah Joshua.

"Itu kan senior feminim yang rese itu!?"

 _Gue yakin itu dia! Oh! Lo mau balas dendam karena waktu itu gue jailin lo!_

Tangan Mingyu mengepal keras dengan emosi yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Dia melepaskan bola yang dia pegang dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

Mari buat perhitungan!


	3. 03 Childish

**Halo!**

 **Aku update lagi kelanjutannya :)**

* * *

 **Mingyu's POV**

Akhirnya ketemu juga.

Gue akhirnya tau siapa yang menyebabkan foto aib gue.

Gue lihat dia yang sekilas ngeliat ke arah gue.

Siapa tadi namanya?

Wonwoo?

Oke, Wonwoo lo nyari masalah sama orang yang salah.

Gue deketin dia yang lagi duduk dan asyik dengan bukunya.

"Woy!"

"..."

Dia gak budeg kan?

Gue bener-bener pingin nonjok muka datarnya itu.

"Lo budeg?"

Gue tarik paksa _headset_ yang dia pakai.

"Mau lo apa?" tanya dia dengan nada malasnya yang bener-bener menyebalkan.

Dia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan natap gue datar.

"Lo gak ngerasa punya salah?"

Gue setengah mati nahan diri buat gak nonjok wajah datar yang benar-benar bikin darah gue naik.

* * *

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Gue terlalu males untuk ngabisin waktu ngeladenin bocah ini.

"Lo gak ngerasa punya salah?" katanya dengan nada yang gue tau dia lagi nahan amarah.

Gue liat kedua tangannya yang mengepal dan kertakan giginya yang terlihat jelas.

Salah? Gue punya salah apa?

"Salah gue apa? Gue gak ngerti lo ngomong apa," jawab gue jujur.

"Lo bener-bener gak tau?"

Gue kaget waktu dia maju dan semakin dekat dengan gue.

Gue mengehela napas berat.

"Gue gak ada waktu buat debat sama lo," kata gue sambil berjalan menjauhi bocah sialan itu.

"Tunggu! Gue belom selesai!"

Dia narik tangan gue kasar.

"Lo bener-bener gak tau malu ya? Lo gak tahu salah lo apa? Hah!?"

Dia dorong badan gue kasar sampai badan gue hampir jatuh.

"Kalo lo mau cari perhatian, lo dateng ke orang yang salah."

Gue gak peduli.

Gue gak ngerti dia kenapa, gue gak mau buang-buang waktu untuk hal gak penting.

* * *

Wonwoo akhirnya memilih untuk menghampiri DK dan Seungkwan ke kantin.

Mungkin makanan enak di kantin bisa merubah _mood_ nya yang saat ini sedang buruk.

"Lo kenapa? Muka lo kusut," tanya DK saat Wonwoo menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sampingnya.

Wonwoo hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Abis ditembak Mingyu?" canda Seungkwan di saat yang tidak tepat.

Wonwoo semakin memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Gue becanda, _bro_. Jadi lo kenapa?" tanya DK ulang.

"Bocah itu tiba-tiba marah-marah dan nyentak gue. Kenal aja enggak," jelas Wonwoo dengan intonasi yang masih kesal.

"Mingyu maksud lo?"

"Ya siapa lagi. Cari perhatian banget sih, pingin populer ya? Tipe maba rese, gue benci," ujar Wonwoo.

"Lo sih nyari gara-gara sama dia."

Kalimat itu membuat Seungkwan mendapat tatapan mematikan Wonwoo.

"Salah gue apa?" tanya Wonwoo frustasi.

 _Kenapa jadi gue yang disalahin!?_

"Lo gak inget kejadian foto aib dia waktu ospek?"

"Ya inget, terus kenapa? Gara-gara itu doang? Orang lain juga banyak yang gue foto dengan ekspresi jelek, tapi gak ada yang protes," kata Wonwoo tak terima.

DK mendelik sebal.

"Lo pinter apa oon sih? Ya iyalah dia marah, dia tuh pangeran kampus. Itu aib buat dia, apalagi ini baru awal kuliah. Ditambah lagi gue denger-denger foto aibnya itu nyebar sampe grup angkatan. Lo tau kan grup angkatan itu isinya ratusan orang? Ya dia pasti malu banget, bloon!"

Kali ini Seungkwan yang merasa kesal karena begitu bodohnya Wonwoo sampai tak mengerti mengapa Mingyu marah padanya.

"Ck! _Childish_ banget. Gue cuma jalanin tugas gue. Susah berurusan sama bocah yang gak tau apa-apa. Gue ke perpus dulu."

Wonwoo meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih menatap Wonwoo bingung.

* * *

Mingyu kembali ke lapang basket dengan amarah yang masih memuncak.

 _Seenaknya aja senior sialan itu ninggalin gue._

"Mingyu, lo gak salah mau cari masalah sama senior?" tanya Vernon seraya men- _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya.

Mingyu menabrak badan Vernon cukup keras berusaha merebut bola basket di tangan Vernon.

"Gue gak peduli dia senior atau bukan. Gue pingin bales apa yang udah dia lakuin ke gue," jawab Mingyu sambil melempar bola basket di ditangannya menuju ring.

"Lo gak takut kena masalah? Kita masih ospek, kalo lo bikin gara-gara ke senior, lo bisa-bisa ngulang ospek taun depan. Lo mau?"

Joshua mencoba menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi jika Mingyu bersikeras ingin cari masalah dengan senior.

Mingyu melempar keras bola basket di tangannya.

"Gue gak peduli."

* * *

Keesokan harinya Mingyu masih bersikeras membalas rasa kesalnya pada Wonwoo.

Sangat mudah menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tahu bahwa Wonwoo sering datang ke taman belakang.

 _Kali ini gue bakal bikin perhitungan sama lo._ Pikir Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo duduk di tempat yang biasa dia pakai untuk membaca.

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang saat ada bayangan seseorang yang menutupi cahaya matahari dan membuatnya merasa terganggu.

Wonwoo seketika menutup bukunya dan berjalan menjauh saat melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Gue mau ngomong sama lo!"

Lagi-lagi Mingyu menarik kasar tangan Wonwoo hingga tubuh Wonwoo berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Gue sibuk dan gue gak ngerasa punya masalah sama lo. Lepasin gue!"

Wonwoo menghentakkan tangan Mingyu, tapi percuma karena Mingyu semakin keras mencengkram tangan Wonwoo.

"Sakit woy! Mau lo apa sih!?"

Wonwoo tak bisa lagi bersikap tenang.

"Gue mau lo minta maaf depan teman seangkatan gue karena udah bikin gue malu depan mereka," sahut Mingyu dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Wonwoo menghentakkan lagi tangan Mingyu dan kali ini tangannya berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Mingyu.

"Lo sadar gak sih betapa _childish_ nya lo saat ini. Hal gitu doang lo permasalahin? Status lo mahasiswa tapi otak lo masih kaya anak SMP."

Wonwoo tak mau lagi mengalah.

Wajah Mingyu memerah karena marah.

"Lo ngomong apa tadi? Gue _childish_?" tanya Mingyu sarkastik.

"Lo budeg? Perlu gue ulang?"

"Oke! Gue bakal bermain _childish_ sama lo," kata Mingyu yang dengan secepat kilat merebut buku di tangan kanan Wonwoo.

"Anjir! Balikin buku catetan gue!"

Wonwoo mencoba mengambil bukunya.

Baginya buku catetan itu sangat penting. Banyak hal yang penting yang dia catat selama mendengarkan penjelasan dosen, dan tentunya tidak terdapat di materi dosen.

"Buku ini penting ya?" tanya Mingyu seraya mengangkat setinggi mungkin buku itu supaya Wonwoo tak bisa mengambilnya.

Wonwoo mencoba mengambil buku di tangan Mingyu tapi percuma.

Badan Mingyu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lo bener-bener _childish_!"

"Lo yang maksa gue untuk jadi _childish_. Ini belum _childish_."

 **Plummm...**

Buku Wonwoo yang dipegang Mingyu dengan sengaja Mingyu lempar ke kolam ikan yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Ini baru _childish_ ," tambah Mingyu dengan seringai kemenangannya.

Wonwoo hanya bisa diam tak percaya melihat buku catatannya masuk ke dalam kolam ikan yang warna airnya sudah hijau pekat dipenuhi lumut.

"Lo tuh bener-bener _childish_!"

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu sekuat tenaga tapi tak memberi efek apapun pada Mingyu.

Tubuh Mingyu yang atletis tentu saja bisa menahan dorongan Wonwoo yang baginya bukan apa-apa.

"Ambil buku gue sekarang!" perintah Wonwoo dengan intonasi yang sangat marah.

Bukannya dilakukan, Mingyu malah pergi tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Wonwoo.

"Bocah brengsek lo!" umpat Wonwoo frustasi.

* * *

 **Selamat membaca^^**


	4. 04 Kau lagi?

Hari Sabtu menjadi hari paling dibenci oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru.

Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari libur mereka, harus dipakai untuk mengikuti kegiatan ospek.

Duduk berjam-jam untuk mendengarkan materi dan mencatat apa saja yang didapat lalu membuat resume yang harus mereka kumpulkan ke senior.

Sesungguhnya banyak sekali ilmu dan wawasan baru yang didapat selama ospek, tetapi yang menjadi bagian paling dibenci dan ditakuti oleh para mahasiswa baru adalah Komdis, Komisi Disiplin.

Setiap pertemuan ospek, selalu saja ada hukuman yang mereka terima.

Meskipun hanya satu orang yang membuat kesalahan, tapi satu angkatan yang harus menanggungnya.

Alhasil setiap pertemuan ospek, _push up_ menjadi makanan yang harus mereka nikmati.

Dilarang merokok di kampus, dilarang memakai pakaian di luar ketentuan _dresscode_ mahasiswa baru, dilarang bawa kendaraan bermotor dan masih banyak lagi aturan yang harus dipatuhi.

Setiap pertemuan pasti ada saja mahasiswa baru yang ketahuan melanggar aturan.

Suasana akan seketika menjadi mencekam saat para Komdis memasuki ruangan dan berdiri mengelilingi mereka.

"Duduk tegap! Tidak ada yang mengantuk atau tertidur!"

Woozi –koordinator Komdis—masuk ruangan diikuti anggota bidang Komdis yang lain.

Suasana yang tadi berisik karena baru selesai makan siang, seketika berubah menjadi hening dan mencekam.

"Ini sudah pertemuan ke berapa!?" tanya Woozi menyentak.

Sesungguhnya nada menyentak bukan bermaksud memarahi atau menindas Sebaliknya, itu bertujuan agar suaranya bisa di dengar oleh semua mahasiswa baru karena luas ruangan yang cukup besar, juga supaya mahasiswa baru tidak mengantuk.

"Pertemuan ketiga," jawab mahasiswa baru serentak.

"Kenapa masih kami temukan banyak dari kalian yang melanggar peraturan!?"

Tak ada yang berani menjawab.

Semua hening.

Mahasiswa baru sudah tahu jika mereka menjawab, mereka akan dimarahi.

Tapi jika tidak dijawab, Komdis akan marah karena tidak dihiraukan.

Serba salah.

Itulah rasanya berada di posisi mahasiswa baru.

"Satu pun gak ada yang bisa ngomong di sini!?" tanya seorang anggota Komdis.

Masih tak ada suara.

"Di sini siapa yang melakukan pelanggaran!? Ngaku dan mau ke depan!" teriak Woozi.

Mahasiswa baru hanya saling melirik, tak berani bersuara apalagi bergerak.

"Oh, gak ada yang mau ngaku!?" tanya anggota Komdis yang lain.

"Ngelanggar aja jago, tapi gak berani ngaku. Haduh gimana sih, katanya mau jadi jagoan," sindir seorang anggota Komdis.

"Oke kalo gak ada yang mau ngaku. Lihat layar di depan!" perintah Woozi.

Semua mahasiswa baru menatap layar di depan mereka.

Suasana semakin menegangkan saat layar di depan mereka menampilkan foto-foto mahasiswa baru yang melanggar peraturan selama hari perkuliahan.

"Yang merasa ada di foto tersebut maju ke depan!" sentak Woozi.

Di layar persegi itu nampak banyak mahasiswa baru yang melanggar peraturan selama masa perkuliahan.

Ada yang tidak memakai pakaian hitam putih, ada yang merokok, ada yang memakai sandal saat di lingkungan kampus.

"Wah! Hebat ya adik-adik kita!" sindir seorang Komdis yang membuat mahasiswa baru semakin merasa ketakutan.

Satu persatu maba yang wajahnya ada di foto yang ditayangkan maju ke depan.

"ADUH! INI MAHASISWA BERANI BAWA KENDARAAN KE KAMPUS!?"

"BAWA MOBIL LAGI!" teriak Woozi saat melihat ada mahasiswa baru yang dengan santainya membawa mobil ke kampus dan parkir di parkiran fakultas.

"Siapa yang tadi wajahnya ada di foto!? MAJU!"

Mingyu merasa terkejut saat wajahnya terpampang jelas di layar saat dia turun dari mobil.

Dia pikir saat perkuliahan tak akan ada senior yang mengawasi.

"SIAPA YANG TADI BAWA MOBIL!? MAJU DONG! KAN JAGOAN!"

Mingyu mendelik sebal.

 _Push up lagi? Oke. Mau seratus kali pun gue siap._ Batin Mingyu.

Tanpa perasaan dan wajah bersalah, Mingyu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke depan kelas dengan santainya.

"WAH! Ternyata Mingyu lagi!" sahut seorang Komdis.

Salah seorang anggota Komdis mendekati Mingyu lalu dengan nada sinisnya dia berkata, "Wah kita punya jagoan di kampus nih."

Mingyu hanya terdiam, jika dia membantah akan ada masalah yang lebih panjang.

Lebih baik menerima semuanya meski tangan kanannnya tidak tahan ingin memukul seseorang yang sudah pasti menjadi pelaku yang mengambil foto itu.

 _Lo ngajak ribut lagi Wonwoo? Oke, gue ladenin lo serius kali ini._ Geram Mingyu dalam hati.

Mingyu tentu tidak bodoh, dia tidak mungkin memilih berkelahi dengan senior di depan teman satu angkatannya lalu tahun depan mengulang kegiatan ospek.

Cukup satu kali saja sudah merepotkan, dan tidak ada kedua kali.

Dia akan membalas semuanya dengan cara dia, langsung pada pelaku utamanya, Wonwoo.

Meski pun dia ingin membantah, foto tadi memang dirinya.

Tak ada alasan lagi untuk Mingyu membantah.

Dan setelah semua yang melanggar peraturan maju ke depan, senior menghadiahi mereka 30 kali push-up ditambah 10 kali push-up bersama satu angkatannya.

Bagi Mingyu hukuman itu tak berarti apa-apa, dia rutin olahraga. Tentu saja badannya kuat melakukan semua hukuman itu.

 _Jadi gini lo bales dendam ke gue gara-gara buku catetan lo gue buang ke kolam? Berani juga ya lo._ Pikir Mingyu dalam hati seraya menatap tajam Wonwoo yang berada 5 meter dari tempatnya duduk dan sedang bertugas mengambil foto.

* * *

"Wonwoo, lo cari ribut lagi sama Mingyu?" tanya DK di sela-sela waktu istirahat mereka.

Wonwoo melirik sekilas tapi tak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan DK.

"Woy! Gue lagi ngomong, jawab kali," sahut DK lagii

Wonwoo merapikan kameranya dan berkata,"Gue dari awal gak ngajak ribut dia, ini _pure_ karena tugas gue. Gue gak _childish_ kaya dia, gue gak bales dendam atau apapun."

"Gue cuma mau ngasih tau aja, kalo dia sekarang udah tau lo. Dia pasti tau kalo lo yang ngambil foto itu. Hati-hati aja dia nyamperin lo dan giliran lo yang dilempar ke kolam," kata Seungkwan.

"Gak peduli," jawab Wonwoo singkat sambil berjalan ke arah ruang serba guna.

* * *

 **Mingyu's POV**

Gue gak nyangka dia bakalan bales dendam dengan cara kaya gitu.

Bikin gue dihukum di depan semua temen seangkatan?

Oke, karena lo duluan yang cari masalah, gue bakal bales lebih dari sekedar buang buku catetan lo.

Gue harus tahu apa yang jadi kelemahan senior sialan itu.

Gue bakal bikin lo nyesel karena udah cari masalah sama gue.

Setelah kejadian di pertemuan ospek minggu kemarin, Mingyu mencari informasi mengenai Wonwoo.

Khususnya apa yang menjadi kelemahan dia.

Dengan info dari beberapa orang yang pernah menjadi teman Wonwoo saat SMA, Mingyu mendapatkan satu informasi penting.

"Hati-hati lo suka sama Kak Wonwoo," ujar Vernon datar.

Mingyu menatap Vernon tajam.

"Lo sadar ga, sekarang lo jadi _stalker_ dia? Nanyain tentang dia ke orang-orang, nyari tahu akun media sosialnya," tambah Vernon.

Mingyu meletakkan HP yang di genggamannya.

"Denger ya, gue cuma mau bales kelakuan dia aja. Depan gue dia so-so gak tahu apa salah dia, tapi di belakang gue ternyata dia bales dendam. Munafik banget."

"Lo boleh main-main sama dia, jailin dia sesuka hati lo. Tapi inget dia senior dan kita tuh maba. Ketauan sama senior lain, abis lo."

Kini Joshua yang membuka suaranya mencoba menyadarkan Mingyu.

" _I don't care_."

Lagi-Lagi Mingyu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

Dia memang tidak peduli apa yang nanti akan terjadi.

Satu hal yang penting baginya saat ini adalah membuat Wonwoo merasa menyesal karena telah mengusik ketenangan Mingyu.

* * *

 **Selamat membaca^^**


	5. 05 Revenge

Mingyu akhirnya menemukan kelemahan Wonwoo setelah susah payah menggali informasi tentang Wonwoo dari teman-teman kelas bahkan teman SMA dan SMPnya.

"Gue ngerasa ada setan lagi nguasain pikiran lo," celetuk Joshua enteng.

Mingyu yang sedang fokus menyusun rencananya, melirik sekilas ke arah Joshua.

"So tau lo," jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Dari ekspresi lo keliatan kalo lo lagi ngerencanain sesuatu. Masih belum nyerah sama Wonwoo?" tanya Vernon.

"Berisik lo."

Vernon menyodorkan setumpuk kertas ke depan Mingyu.

"Lo daripada mikirin yang gak penting, mending lo ngerjain tugas bagian lo. Daritadi yang ngerjain cuma gue sama Joshua doang."

Mingyu menghela napas panjang, melirik tak minat pada setumpuk kertas di depannya.

"Lo nyadar gak sih kalo Wonwoo tuh lucu juga."

Seketika Mingyu menatap Joshua tak percaya.

"Lo sakit ya Josh? Kebanyakan tugas bikin otak lo jadi tulalit?"

Joshua masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Gue cuma ngomong fakta. Emang dia populer karena wajahnya juga, selain otaknya yang encer," timpal Joshua.

"Serah lo."

* * *

 **Mingyu's POV**

Gue bela-belain bolos dua mata kuliah demi ngikutin Wonwoo.

Gue nyari waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan rencana gue.

Gue gak ngerti gimana dia bisa kuat berjam-jam baca buku.

Kok ada cowok seputih itu dan wajahnya itu terlalu feminim untuk seorang cowok.

Kok gue jadi merhatiin dia? Oke, _stop_ berpikiran ngaco!

"Gue ke kamar mandi dulu, lo tinggal ngerjain nomor 7 sampai 10, sisanya udah gue kerjain."

 _Timing_ yang pas.

Gue ikutin Wonwoo.

Gue liat dia masuk ke kamar mandi cowok yang letaknya agak jauh dari kelas.

Maklum aja, lokasi kuliahnya berbeda dengan lokasi yang biasa gue pake kuliah.

Angkatan dia lebih sering ada kelas di gedung yang agak jauh dari wilayah _central_ fakultas gue.

Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo yang menuju kamar mandi cowok yang letaknya di belakang gedung kuliah.

Gedung kuliah yang dipakai Wonwoo mungkin gedung tertua di fakultasnya,.

Jadi maklum saja kamar mandi di gedung itu sudah rusak.

Hal yang membuat mahasiswa malas untuk kuliah di gedung itu adalah, gedung tiga lantai itu hanya punya 2 kamar mandi yang letaknya di lantai 1 berdekatan dengan laboratorium-laboratorium.

Suasana di lantai 1 sangat sepi karena hanya ada laboratorium, tanpa satu pun kelas.

Laboratorium pun hanya dipakai untuk mahasiswa yang melakukan penelitian.

Wajar saja banyak mahasiswa yang lebih memilih untuk ke kamar mandi baru yang dibangun di belakang gedung kuliah meskipun jauh dari kelas, tapi kondisinya lebih layak.

Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo dan mengawasi Wonwoo dari jarak yang menurut Mingyu aman.

 _Ini waktunya._ It's show time! Pikir Mingyu.

 **Klikk..**

Seketika kamar mandi menjadi gelap.

"Woy! Siapa yang matiin lampu!?" teriak Wonwoo panik.

Tapi tak ada satu pun yang mendengar teriakannya, kecuali Mingyu.

Tentu saja Mingyu mendengar, karena memang dia yang mematikan lampu kamar mandi itu.

Mingyu tersenyum puas.

 _Rasain lo!_

 **Ceklekk..**

Wonwoo bertambah panik karena pintu kamar mandinya terkunci.

Dahi Wonwoo mengernyit.

 _Kok pintunya ke kunci? Apa pintunya rusak?_

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, keringat dingin mengalir deras, napasnya terasa mulai sesak.

 **Brakk! Brak! Brak!**

Wonwooo berusaha sekuat tenaganya mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Wonwoo berusaha mendobrak pintu beberapa kali tapi tak memberi pengaruh apapun.

"Woy! Buka pintu! Gak lucu!"

Wonwoo terus berteriak berharap ada yang mendengar suaranya.

"Woy! _Please_!"

Tubuh Wonwoo melemah, kakinya bergetar sampai dia tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya.

Dia terduduk di lantai.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan napasnya terasa semakin sesak.

"Bukain pintu, _please_ ," ucapnya lirih mulai menyerah.

Mingyu masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Sudah dua puluh menit Wonwoo terkunci di kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang gelap.

Wonwoo takut gelap.

Wonwoo benci ruang sempit.

"Bu..kka..ppin..tuu," ucap Wonwoo yang sudah mulai menangis.

Kini Wonwoo duduk terduduk memeluk erat lututnya.

Air matanya terus menetes.

Sampai akhirnya Wonwoo sudah tak menangis lagi karena kelelahan.

Badannya masih gemetaran.

Badannya tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri, apalagi untuk mencoba mendobrak pintu agar terbuka.

Mingyu merasa curiga karena sudah tidak ada lagi suara teriakan Wonwoo ataupun suara dobrakan pintu.

 _Gue berlebihan kali ya?_

Dengan perlahan dia menyalakan lampu kamar mandi.

Mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan membuka kuncinya.

Meski ragu, Mingyu membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan karena tak ada suara sama sekali dari dalam kamar mandi.

Mata Mingyu melebar saat melihat Wonwoo yang terduduk lemah di sudut kamar mandi.

Keadaannya terlihat sangat lemah, mata sembab dan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Mata Wonwoo tak dapat melihat jelas siapa yang membukakan pintu itu.

Kacamatanya sudah patah karena terinjak.

Pandangannya pun kabur karena sedari tadi menangis.

Mingyu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo menghambur ke pelukannya.

 **Hiks..Hiks..**

Mingyu bertambah panik saat Wonwoo mulai menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya.

 _Dia kenapa?_

"Ta..kuutt," ucap Wonwoo sangat pelan.

Mingyu bisa merasakan tubuh Wonwoo yang gemetar, bahkan Mingyu harus menahan badan Wonwoo agar tidak terjatuh.

"Lo baik-baik aja? Jangan bikin gue panik," tanya Mingyu dengan nada khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo malah terus menangis.

Mingyu bingung harus melakukan apa.

Dia merasa tak enak, sepertinya dia terlalu berlebihan menjahili Wonwoo.

Mingyu sangat panik saat badan Wonwoo terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Woy! Lo kenapa? Bangun!"

Tangan Mingyu menepuk Wonwoo untuk menyadarkan Wonwoo.

Tapi tak ada reaksi sama sekali.

Mingyu segera menaikan Wonwoo ke punggungnya.

Menggendong Wonwoo menuju mobilnya.

"Hei! Bangun! Wonwoo! Lo jangan pura-pura! Gak lucu! Woy! Bangun!"

Mingyu terus menepuk pipi Wonwoo pelan, berharap Wonwoo bangun.

Mingyu bingung harus membawa Wonwoo kemana.

Mingyu panik, dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Wonwoo.

Jika terjadi sesuatu tentu saja Mingyu yang harus tanggung jawab.

Mingyu ingin membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit tapi dia tak tahu dimana rumah sakit terdekat.

Ini bulan pertama dia tinggal di daerah ini.

Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk membawa Wonwoo ke _apartement_ nya.

 _Ko jadi gini sih. Lo lemah banget sih._ Ucap Mingyu dalam hati sata melihat Wonwoo yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Wonwoo masih belum bangun dari pingsannya.

 _Gue telpon Vernon sama Joshua aja kali ya?_

 _Enggak deh enggak, gue bakal diceramahin._

"Hmm.."

Akhirnya setelah satu jam pingsan, Wonwoo membuka matanya.

Dia tak tahu sedang dimana, pandangannya kabur.

Yang Wonwoo tahu, dia tak pernah ke tempat ini.

Tempat ini asing baginya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Wonwoo saat menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di pintu.

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo.

"Lo gak kenapa-kenapa?" tanya Mingyu yang mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Ini dimana? Lo—"

"Mingyu. Gue Mingyu."

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya berusaha memfokuskan padangannya.

 _Ah! Bener aja ternyata lo bocah. Tunggu, gue kenapa ada disini?_

"Gue kenapa di sini?"

Wonwoo masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Mingyu hanya diam.

Tidak mungkin dia dengan entengnya menjelaskan bahwa tadi Wonwoo pingsan gara-gara kelakuan Mingyu.

"Bukannya gue tadi di...kamar mandi?"

Wonwoo semakin bingung.

"Tunggu. Jangan-jangan lo yang..."

Mingyu hanya tertunduk.

"LO YANG NGUNCI KAMAR MANDI DAN MATIIN LAMPU!?" teriak Wonwoo.

* * *

 **Happy reading^^**


	6. 06 Mad

**Halo**

 **Makasih udah mau baca ceritaku**

 ** _Happy_** **reading!**

"LO YANG NGUNCI KAMAR MANDI DAN MATIIN LAMPU!?" teriak Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya terdiam.

Mengelak pun percuma, memang dia yang melakukannya.

"LO BRENGSEK!"

Wonwoo memukul-mukul Mingyu dengan tenaga yang masih ada.

Pukulannya tak membuat Mingyu meringis sedikit pun, pukulan Wonwoo terlalu lemah.

Bahkan untuk berdiri saja dia belum bisa sepenuhnya tegak.

Yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya meluapkan kekesalannya, ketakutannya dan kemarahannya.

"LO MANUSIA BUKAN!? LO PUNYA PERASAAN!?"

Mingyu tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, dia membiarkan Wonwoo meluapkan emosinya.

Dalam hati kecil Mingyu, dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dia lakukan itu berlebihan.

Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo memiliki phobia gelap dan ruang sempit.

Tapi dia sengaja menjebak Wonwoo dalam dua keadaan yang paling dia takutkan.

Wajar saja Wonwoo marah.

Mungkin jika Mingyu ada di posisi Wonwoo, dia sudah memukuli orang yang menjebaknya tanpa ampun.

"KENAPA GUE YANG LO GANGGUIN HAH!? LO—"

Air mata Wonwoo kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan akhirnya menetes tak tertahan.

Dia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Wonwoo masih memukuli Mingyu.

Mingyu memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo dan menghentikan gerakan Wonwoo.

" _Stop_! Lo buat berdiri aja masih belum bener, lo mau mukul gue?" sahut Mingyu dengan intonasi tanpa ekspresi.

"Lo sekarang mending hemat tenaga lo. Lo boleh mukulin gue kalo keadaan lo udah pulih," tambah Mingyu.

Wonwoo berhenti memukuli Mingyu tapi belum berhenti menangis.

Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo duduk ujung tempat tidur.

Wonwoo tak mencoba memberontak, tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan lelah.

 **Mingyu's POV**

Gue harus ngapain?

"Udah dong nangisnya. Lo kan cowok."

Cuma itu yang terlintas di pikirin gue buat bikin Wonwoo berhenti nangis.

Gak mungkin kan gue beli permen dulu ke supermarket buat bikin dia berhenti nangis.

"Hiks...Hikks.. Lo...Ga..kk..Ng..err..tt..tii," katanya terbata-bata sambil terus menangis.

Aduh gue harus ngapain.

Dia beneran lebih tua dari gue?

Nangisnya kaya bocah gitu, astaga.

"Sekarang lo berenti nangis, ok? Ingus lo kemana-mana tuh."

Gue coba becandain dia biar dia berhenti nangis.

"Brengsek lo!" jawabnya sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut.

Astaga dia...lucu.

Eh bukan-bukan! Maksud gue dia beneran kaya bocah.

Dari pada pikiran gue makin ngaco, mending gue ambil minum buat nenangin dia.

"Gue ambil minum dulu. Lo berenti nangis."

Mingyu bingung harus bagaimana supaya Wonwoo berhenti menangis.

Saat Mingyu kembali dari dapur, Wonwoo sudah mulai tenang meskipun air matanya belum berhenti menetes.

"Nih minum, biar lo lebih tenang," sahut Mingyu sambil menyodorkan segelas air hangat pada Wonwoo.

Sejenak Wonwoo hanya diam, namun akhirnya air minum itu dia ambil.

 **Byuurrr...**

Air hangat itu mengguyur Mingyu membasahi wajah dan baju Mingyu.

"APA-APAAN SIH LO!"

Mingyu tak terima niat baiknya dibalas seperti itu.

Wonwoo hanya menatap Mingyu datar.

Tapi Mingyu tahu bahwa Wonwoo sedang menahan amarahnya.

Dari tatapannya, Wonwoo terlihat ingin menelan Mingyu bulat-bulat.

Wonwoo menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa.

"Lo cowok paling brengsek yang pernah lahir di dunia," ujar Wonwoo seraya meninggalkan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo santai.

"Lo emang tahu ini dimana? Lo emang tahu jalan pulang? Lo emang ada uang buat pulang?"

Kalimat Mingyu tadi sukses membuat langkah Wonwoo terhenti.

Mingyu menyeringai puas.

Wonwoo berbalik ke arah Mingyu dan menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

 _Ekspresi lo... Berhenti masang muka kaya gitu!_ Protes Mingyu dalam hati.

"Lo cuci muka dulu nanti gue anter pulang," perintah Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengikuti perintah Mingyu.

Tak ada pilihan lain karena Wonwoo tidak tahu dia ada dimana, terlebih lagi dia tidak ada uang.

Tasnya entah dimana.

"Tuh minum dulu," sahut Mingyu seraya menyibukkan diri berganti pakaian.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati secangkir coklat panas di atas meja.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia meminumnya, dia memang haus dan lapar.

Selama perjalan tak ada satu pun yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

Mingyu masih merasa tak enak karena telah berlebihan pada Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Wonwoo masih sangat kesal pada Mingyu.

Tanpa Mingyu mengaku pun, Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu pelakunya.

 **Turn left in 50 meters.**

Hanya suara navigasi dari Google Maps yang terdengar.

Wonwoo malas jika harus bicara dengan Mingyu.

Akhirnya Gooogle Maps yang menunjukkan arah ke _apartement_ Wonwoo.

Butuh waktu 25 menit untuk sampai.

Sesampainya di depan _apartement_ , Wonwoo langsung melepaskan _safety belt_.

Mingyu ingin meminta maaf tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf duluan.

Tapi dia juga merasa bersalah.

Saat Wonwoo hendak keluar dari mobil, tangan Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo kembali duduk.

"Apaan?" tanya Wonwoo ketus.

"Hm... Gue mau..."

 _Minta maaf atau gak? Minta maaf atau gak? Minta maaf atau gak?_

" _Nothing_ ," lanjut Mingyu.

Kalimat maaf itu sangat sulit keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Bisa lepasin tangan gue?"

Wonwoo melirik ke arah tangan Mingyu yang sedang memegang tangannya.

Mingyu melirik dan reflek melepaskan genggamannya.

"Oppss."

 **Bamm!**

Wonwoo turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil keras.

Mingyu hanya bisa menghelas napas panjang, memperhatikan punggung Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh.

 **Ting.**

 **You have a message.**

Wonwoo mengambil HP di meja belajarnya.

 **20:15 DK : Tas lo ada di gue. Tadi lo kemana?**

 **20:16 Wonwoo : Thanks. Gue abis ketemu org gila**

 **20:18 DK : Org gila? Tadi yg nyuruh gue buat ambil tas lo, bukan org gila tapi Mingyu**

 **Read.**

Mengingat kejadian siang ini membuat Wonwoo ingin saat itu juga memukul wajah Mingyu.

DK dan Seungkwan pasti sudah berpikiran kemana-mana dan besok Wonwoo akan dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting.

Wonwoo menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur dan menghembuskan napas berat.

 _Bocah itu pasti udah tau tentang phobia gue. Dasar bocah!_

Wonwoo bangun dan mengambil buku di rak bukunya.

Dia tak ingin waktunya terbuang percuma seperti hari ini, lebih baik dia membaca materi pemberian dosen.

 _Ah! Kacamata gue!_

Wonwoo kembali kesal saat mengingat kacamata satu-satunya patah dan entah dimana.

"ARRRGGHHHH!"

Kuliah hari ini hanya satu mata kuliah dari pukul 08.00 hingga 10.00.

DK, Seungkwan dan Wonwoo memilih untuk ber _-wifi_ ria di taman belakang sambil mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Kayanya ada yang harus bercerita," sahut DK sesaat setelah mereka duduk.

Wonwoo berpura-pura tak mendengar.

"Cerita sendiri atau kita yang nanya?" ancam Seungkwan.

Wonwoo berdecik.

"Ck! Iya gue cerita. Intinya gue dikurung di kamar mandi yang gelap dan pelakunya maba sialan itu," jelas Wonwoo malas.

"Hah!? Kok bisa!?" tanya DK dan Seungkwan bersamaan.

"Mungkin dia bales dendam gara-gara foto dia bawa mobil gue tampilin di depan Komdis."

Wonwoo hanya menceritakan secara singkat.

Tidak mungkin dia menceritakan bagian dimana Wonwoo nangis sesenggukan di pelukan Mingyu seperti anak kecil lalu pingsan dan akhirnya dibawa ke _apartement_ Mingyu, ditambah lagi Mingyu mengantarnya pulang sampai _apartement_.

Kalau sampai DK dan Seungkwan tahu, mereka akan mulai bergosip dan mengejek Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka buku dan menyalakan laptopnya.

"Lo kan phobia ruang sempit dan gelap. Terus gimana?"

DK dan Seungkwan terlihat khawatir mendengar cerita singkat.

"Ya gitu deh. Intinya sekarang gue baik-baik aja."

"Syukurlah. Gak terjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan kan?" selidik Seungkwan curiga.

Wonwoo menatap Seungkwan kesal.

"Sesuatu yang diingin apaan sih? Yang ada malahan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Pokoknya gak terjadi apa-apa selain yang tadi gue ceritain."

"Oh."

Seungkwan dan DK hanya ber 'o' ria seraya masih menatap Wonwoo curiga.

Sama seperti Wonwoo, Mingyu juga menceritakan kejadian itu pada Vernon dan Joshua.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin, tapi rasa bersalahnya memaksa dia untuk berbicara pada temannya supaya mereka membantu Mingyu.

 _Gue emang kesel sama senior itu. Tapi bikin anak orang nangis bukan style gue._ Pikir Mingyu.

"Lo harus minta maaf lah," kata Joshua saat Mingyu selesai bercerita.

Vernon mengangguk tanda setuju dengan penyataan Joshua.

"Tapi kan dia yang mulai cari gara-gara."

Mingyu tak terima mengapa jadi dia yang disalahkan.

"Tapi kelakuan lo itu berlebihan. Kalo kemaren dia kenapa-kenapa gimana?"

Mingyu hanya diam.

 _Iya sih gue berlebihan._

"Lagian lo juga sih, main-main sama phobia orang," tambah Vernon.

"Gue kan gak tau bakal jadi kaya gini," jawab Mingyu tak mau kalah.

Joshua menatap Mingyu serius.

"Jangan-jangan lo suka sama dia ya?"

"HAH!? _Are you kidding me_!?"

Mingyu tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Soalnya lo akhir-akhir ini ngomongin dia melulu, nyari info tentang dia dan nyari masalah terus sama dia. Lo lagi mencoba narik perhatian dia?" Vernon juga mulai curiga.

Mingyu memukul kedua temannya.

"Kalian kejedot apa tadi pagi? Dia tuh _nerd_ kemana-mana kerjaannya baca buku, penampilan cupu pake kacamata. Bukan tipe gue. Sekali lagi ya, BU-KAN-TI-PE-GU-E. Paham!?" celoteh Mingyu dengan sewotnya.

"Tapi lucu kan?" pancing Joshua.

"Lumay— _NO_! Gak sama sekali."

Hampir saja akal sehat Mingyu menghilang.

 _Dia nerd. Gue gak suka dia. Gue cuma mau bales dendam._

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa**

 **Jangan lupa fav, follow dan review ceritaku**

 **Supaya menambah semangat menulis :)**


	7. 07 Stupidity

Seminggu berlalu sejak ospek pertemuan ketiga.

Dan hari ini ospek pertemuan keempat.

Sejak kejadian di kamar mandi itu, Mingyu terus dihantui rasa bersalah.

Ditambah lagi setiap berpapasan atau tidak sengaja bertemu Wonwoo di kantin, koridor, perpustakaan, Wonwoo jelas-jelas menghindari Mingyu.

Sebenarnya Mingyu bisa menghiraukan hal itu, tapi perasaannya sungguh merasa bersalah.

Mingyu menengok kanan-kiri melihat siapa yang bertugas mengambil foto hari ini.

Dari tadi Mingyu tidak melihat Wonwoo sama sekali.

Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan istirahat makan siang.

Biasanya Wonwoo selalu ada di ruangan untuk menampilkan foto-foto di sela makan siang.

"Lo nyariin siapa?" tanya Joshua.

Mingyu merentangkan tangannya.

"Enggak nyari siapa-siapa. Gue lagi peregangan aja, pegel duduk mulu," jawab Mingyu berbohong.

"Berarti lo selama 2 jam ini peregangan terus? Gue merhatiin dari dua jam lalu lo celingukan kaya gitu," sindir Vernon.

 _Mampus. Gak bisa bohong lagi._

"Hehehe," jawab Minggu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Lo nyari Wonwoo kan?"

"Hmmm," gumam Mingyu.

Vernon mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tuh ada kak Jun, lo tanya aja. Dari pada leher lo sakit celingukan kaya tadi."

Mingyu sebenarnya merasa malu, tapi dia harus menjawab rasa penasarannya.

 _Dimana Wonwoo?_

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Jun yang sedang sibuk dengan kamera dan laptopnya.

"Kak Jun, Wonwoo hari ini gak dateng?" tanya Mingyu _to the point_.

Jun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada Mingyu.

"Wonwoo? Ada ko," jawab Jun.

Mingyu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tapi kok ga ada? Seharian gue gak liat dia," sahut Mingyu penasaran.

"Dia bukan bagian ngambil foto lagi. Dia sekarang tugasnya jadi pengarsipan dokumentasi dan bantu bidang publikasi. Kenapa?"

 _Dia gak jadi tukang foto lagi?_

"Gak ko. Gue duluan ka," kata Mingyu meninggalkan Jun.

Mingyu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan rasa penasaran yang belum terjawab.

 _Kenapa dia ganti tugas? Gara-gara takut gue jailin lagi?_ Batin Mingyu.

"Gimana? Udah ketemu?" tanya Joshua.

Mingyu hanya menggeleng.

"Gue beneran pingin minta maaf. Gue gak mau terus-terusan ngerasa bersalah kaya gini," ucap Mingyu dengan nada frustasi.

"Lo tinggal temuin dia terus minta maaf. Masalah kelar kan?" kata Vernon.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

 **Mingyu's POV**

Gimana caranya gue minta maaf ya?

Niatnya Sabtu kemarin gue mau nemuin dia dan minta maaf, tapi dianya yang gak ada.

"Woy, itu Wonwoo di koridor mau ke kantin tuh! Samperin sono!"

Untung Vernon lihat Wonwoo, jadi gue gak perlu ngelilingin fakultas buat nyariin dia.

Tumben dia sendiri.

Gue langsung aja ngikutin dia dari belakang.

Astaga, dia jalan di koridor sambil baca buku!?

Gue geregetan ngeliat dia beberapa kali hampir jatuh karena gak fokus lihat jalan malahan fokus baca buku.

Beloon banget!

Gue ngikutin dia sampai dia nyampe kantin.

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Sialan banget DK dan Seungkwan, gue minta tungguin 10 menit malah langsung ngilang.

Gue juga mau makan.

Baru gue menginjakan kaki beberapa detik di kantin, ternyata suasana kantin begitu ramai.

Ya ampun, kantin penuh banget.

Gue lirik jam tangan hitam gue.

Pantesan, udah jam 12 siang memang waktunya istirahat dan kantin pasti penuh.

Arrgghh, gue laperrr.

Semua kursi di kantin sudah terisi penuh.

Bahkan sudah banyak orang mengantri untuk beli makan siang.

 _Gak ada tempat lain ya? Kenapa semua orang ke kantin ini_. Gerutu Wonwoo dalam hati.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menunda waktu makan siangnya karena tidak memungkinkan untuk makan di kantin.

Wonwoo akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke kelas.

Kelas masih kosong karena semua mahasiswa sedang istirahat makan siang.

Lagi pula mata kuliah selanjutnya adalah praktikum.

Pantas saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa di kelas.

Sebenarnya ada kantin lain di sekitar fakultas, tapi harganya mahal dan rasanya juga tidak begitu enak.

Lokasinya yang lumayan jauh membuat Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan di kantin.

Wonwoo memilih mendengarkan lagu sambil membaca buku untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa laparnya.

 **Dukk..**

Wonwoo reflek membuka mata saat merasakan ada sesuatu di depannya.

Wonwoo bingung dan terkejut saat mendapati Mingyu yang duduk di depannya dan keresek putih yang tadi Mingyu taruh di meja Wonwoo.

"Lo ngapain ke sini? Ini apa?" tanya Wonwoo datar.

Mingyu mengambil keresek putih itu dan membukanya.

"Ini makanan. Lo gak bisa liat?"

Wonwoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan Mingyu.

"Gue tahu. Maksud gue lo ngapain makan di sini? Kelas lo bukan di sini," jawab Wonwoo ketus.

Mingyu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Itu buat lo, bego," jawab Mingyu seraya meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih kebingungan.

"Ini buat gue?" gumam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka bungkusan makanan itu dan ternyata isinya adalah nasi goreng seafood.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Wangi nasi goreng sangat menggoda Wonwoo.

"Ini beneran buat gue? Mungkin bocah itu lagi kerasukan, tiba-tiba ngasih gue makanan," pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang memang sedang lapar tidak mau berpikir lama-lama.

Langsung saja makanan itu dia santap dengan lahap.

Mingyu yang memperhatikannya dari pintu kelas hanya tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang makan dengan lahap.

Akhirnya praktikum selesai.

Tiga jam dalam laboratorium bukanlah hal mudah.

Bagi Wonwoo sekalipun, setiap kegiatan praktikum selalu menguras tenaga dan pikirannya.

Belum lagi harus ada laporan praktikum yang harus dia susun setelah praktikum selesai.

"Wonwoo, lo mau kemana abis ini?" tanya Seungkwan sambil melepas jas laboratoriumnya.

"Kayanya gue mau ngerjain laporan di perpus," jawab Wonwoo.

"Gue sama DK balik duluan ya, mau istirahat. Tepar gue gara-gara praktikum," sahut Seungkwan.

"Iya."

Wonwoo sebenarnya merasa lelah dan ingin segera pulang, tapi dia membutuhkan buku-buku di perpustakaan sebagai referensi dia mengerjakan laporannya.

Wonwoo mengambil HP di sakunya.

 _Udah jam setengah 4 ternyata. Sebentar lagi perpustakaan tutup._

Meski pun 30 menit lagi perpustakaan akan tutup, Wonwoo tetap memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan.

Wonwoo masuk lalu memindai kartu mahasiswanya di alat pemindai khusus yang disediakan pihak perpustakaan.

Wonwoo memilih kursi yang berada di dekat pintu masuk.

Tasnya dia taruh di meja.

 _Ahh gue cape._ Keluhnya.

Rencana untuk mengerjakan tugas pun batal.

Wonwoo malah tertidur di meja dengan tangan sebagai alas kepalanya.

"Ini perpustakaan kan? Atau kamar tidur ya? Gue salah masuk ruangan kali ya?"

Suara itu membangunkan Wonwoo yang hampir tertidur lelap.

Mata Wonwoo mendelik kesal saat tahu itu adalah suara Mingyu.

 _Kenapa hari ini gue ketemu dia melulu?_

Wonwoo membenarkan posisinya lalu berdiri tepat di depan Mingyu.

"Mau lo apa?" tanya Wonwoo sinis.

Mingyu mengambil tas Wonwoo seraya menarik Wonwoo ke luar perpustakaan.

"Lo apa-apan sih!?"

Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Mingyu tapi tenaganya tentu kalah dengan tenaga Mingyu.

Alhasil Wonwoo dengan pasrah mengikuti Mingyu.

Badannya juga sudah lelah dan tidak mau bertambah lelah hanya karena debat dengan Mingyu.

"Gue mau nugas, bukan mau makan," kata Wonwoo saat dia tahu Mingyu mengajaknya –lebih tepatnya memaksanya—ke kantin.

"Perpustakaan udah mau tutup, percuma lo juga di sana bukannya nugas malah tiduran kan?" jawab Mingyu.

Dari pada timbul perdebatan tidak berguna, Wonwoo lebih baik mengikuti apa kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo tahu kalau dia akan selalu kalah jika harus berdebat dengan Mingyu.

Di mata Wonwoo, Mingyu adalah tipe junior yang paling dia tidak suka.

Egois, pemaksa, ingin menang sendiri, _like a boss_.

"Katanya mau nugas, ko malah bengong?" tanya Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo hanya diam saja tanpa mengeluarkan buku atau laptopnya.

"Gue bingung lo ngapain di sini? Lo punya kepentingan apa sama gue?"

Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Akhirnya Wonwoo lebih memilih membuka buku catatannya dan menuliskan beberapa hal yang perlu dia susun pada laporan praktikum.

 _Lebih baik gue fokus nugas._

Lima belas menit menghilang, Mingyu datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua mangkok mie ayam dan dua gelas es jeruk.

Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan Mingyu.

Dengan wajah datarnya Mingyu duduk di depan Wonwoo dan mulai menyantap mie ayam yang tadi dibawanya.

Wonwoo meletakkan pulpennya dan menatap lurus pada Mingyu.

"Lo sebenernya mau apa sih? Gue gak ngerti," kata Wonwoo jujur.

Mingyu menghentikan makannya dan membalas tatapan Wonwoo.

"Lo belum makan kan? Cape kan abis praktikum? Makan doang lo bawa ribet," sahut Mingyu.

 _Ini anak maunya apa?_ Tanya Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Lo minggu lalu bikin gue pingsan dan hari ini lo beliin gue makan siang bahkan bawain gue makanan? Menurut lo tindakan lo masuk akal gak sih?" ujar Wonwoo meminta penjelasan.

Mingyu tidak menghiraukan Wonwoo. Dirinya sibuk dengan makanannya sedangkan Wonwoo masih belum menyetuh makanan itu sedikit pun.

"Lo bener-bener gak tau mal—"

Satu sendok mie ayam yang Mingyu suapkan dengan paksa ke mulut Wonwoo, berhasil membuat Wonwoo berhenti mengoceh.

"Bisa kan kita makan makanan ini dengan damai tanpa ocehan lo? Karena gue juga gak ngerti dengan apa yang gue lakuin sekarang," jawab Mingyu seraya meneruskan makannya.

Hari ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan bagi Mingyu, Vernon dan Joshua.

Dosen _killer_ yang seharusnya mengajar tidak bisa hadir karena ada pertemuan penting.

Itu artinya hari ini tidak ada kuliah sama sekali.

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu seperti biasa, bermain _game_ di _apartement_ Mingyu.

"Lo udah minta maaf ke Wonwoo?" tanya Joshua di sela kegiatannya bermain _game_.

"Udah," jawab Mingyu singkat.

Vernon yang sedang bermain gitar menghentikan permainannya karena penasaran dengan ucapan Mingyu.

Vernon tahu bahwa Mingyu bukan orang yang mudah mengatakan maaf.

"Serius? Terus lo dimaafin?" selidik Vernon.

"Gimana ya jelasinnya. Gue gak minta maaf langsung sih," ujar Mingyu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Terus?"

"Gue beliin makan dan traktir dia di kantin. Dia makan dengan lahap sampai abis, itu artinya dia udah gak marah sama gue kan?"

Joshua mem- _pause_ permainannya dan menatap Mingyu tak percaya.

"Lo oon semenjak masih jadi zigot ya? Yang begitu lo sebut minta maaf?" tanya Joshua.

"Gue bingung harus minta maaf gimana. Yang kepikiran sama gue itu, ya udah gue lakuin. Lo kan tau gue jarang banget minta maaf sama orang lain."

"Lo harusnya datengin dia dan minta maaf langsung pake omongan. Bukan lo sogok pake makanan. Belum tentu juga dia anggep kebaikan lo sebagai permintaan maaf. Serah lo deh,lo emang beloon dari lahir," sahut Vernon sedikit kesal.

 **Selamat membaca :)**


	8. 08 Sorry

**Kringg..Kringg...Kring...**

 _Arrgh! Astaga, biasakah alarm itu berbunyi 10 menit lagi. Gue ngantuk banget._ Gerutu Wonwoo.

 **Kringg..Kringg...Kringg...**

"Oke! Gue bangun nih nih nih," teriak Wonwoo seraya langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mematikan alarmnya.

Wonwoo merentangkan tangannya dan menggerakkan badannya.

Mata Wonwoo melirik ke arah jam dinding.

 _ASTAGA! UDAH JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN!?_

Rasa kantuk Wonwoo yang masih tersisa seketika hilang dan kesadarannya penuh saat menyadari bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30.

 _Shit! Laporan praktikum dikumpulin jam 8!_

Wonwoo bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Laporan praktikum harus dikumpulkan jam 8 pagi ini.

Wonwoo selalu tepat waktu dalam mengumpulkan tugas, apalagi laporan praktikum.

 _Arghh! Gara-gara bocah sialan itu gue kesiangan!_

Biasanya Wonwoo selalu langsung mengerjakan laporan setelah praktikum selesai.

Tapi kali ini tidak, Mingyu kemarin sore memaksanya untuk makan di kantin dan mendengar celotehannya.

Meskipun Mingyu menyarankan Wonwoo makan sambil mengerjakan tugas, mana mungkin Wonwoo bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan laporannya saat Mingyu terus berceloteh hal yang tidak penting dan tidak Wonwoo mengerti.

Alhasil, laporan tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Sesampainya di _apartement_ , Wonwoo langsung tertidur karena kelelahan dan kekenyangan.

Rencananya hanya akan tidur setengah jam, tapi nyatanya Wonwoo ketiduran sampai jam 12 malam.

Akhirnya Wonwoo begadang semalam untuk menyelesaikan laporannya dan baru bangun pukul 07.30.

" _Sial!"_ umpat Wonwoo saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.45.

 _Telat ngumpulin laporan bisa-bisa gue dapet nilai C._ Pikir Wonwoo.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, dalam 15 menit Wonwoo sudah siap berangkat ke kampus.

Untung saja kamarnya di lantai dua. Tak terbayang jika kamarnya ada di lantai 5.

Wonwoo setengah berlari menuju parkiran.

 _Shit!_

Sesampainya di parkiran, Wonwoo memeriksa saku celana dan kemejanya.

 _Kunci mobil gue mana?_ Gumamnya panik.

 **Piipp..Ppiip..**

Wonwoo melirik ke kanan-kiri.

 _Perasaan gue gak ngalangin jalan?_

Wonwoo melanjutkan mencari kunci mobilnya.

Wonwoo memeriksa setiap saku di tasnya tapi kunci mobilnya tidak ada.

 _Astaga, ketinggalan di meja belajar!_

 **Piiipp..Ppiipp..**

Bukan hanya suara klakson, kali ini mobil di depannya menyorotinya dengan lampu jauh.

Apaan sih!?" ujar Wonwoo kesal.

Wonwoo memilih kembali fokus mencari kunci mobilnya karena 10 menit lagi kelasnya akan dimulai.

Semua isi tas yang Wonwoo keluarkan, dia rapihkan dengan asal.

"Lo budeg?"

Wonwoo yang tengah tertunduk merapihkan tasnya seketika mendongak saat seseorang menghampirinya.

"Lo ngapain di sini!?" tanya Wonwoo ketus saat tahu bahwa itu suara Mingyu.

Mingyu membantu Wonwoo merapikan tasnya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu dengan bingung.

"Lo ngapain di sini!?" tanya Wonwoo kedua kali.

Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah merebut tas milik Wonwoo dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Woy, siniin tas gue!" kata Wonwoo.

"Jam 07.52. Lo milih naik mobil gue atau milih telat ngampus?" tanya Mingyu yang langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

 _Bukan saatnya debat, karena yang nomor satu sekarang adalah tugas gue harus dikumpulin tepat waktu._

Wonwoo dengan kesal mengikuti Mingyu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Mingyu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menuju kampus.

 _Ceroboh banget gue sampe kunci mobil bisa ketinggalan._ Pikir Wonwoo merutuki dirinya yang harus berangkat bersama Mingyu akibat kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Lo lama banget sih. Gue nunggu di parkiran dari jam 7. Gue kira mahasiswa berprestasi gak akan telat ngampus," kata Mingyu memecah keheningan.

"Gak ada yang nyuruh lo jemput dan nunggu gue. Salah lo juga gue jadi kesiangan," jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Jangan cemberut dong, kan udah gue jemput," goda Mingyu sambil mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo.

Langsung saja Mingyu mendapat tatapan maut Wonwoo.

"Apaan sih!? Gue tuh senior lo ya, inget!" ucap Wonwoo marah tak terima dirinya diperlakukan seenaknya.

" _Okay_ , Wonwoo _sunbaenim_ ," jawab Mingyu dengan nada mengejek.

"Tumben lo hampir telat," kata DK.

Wonwoo masih berkutat dengan kamera dan laptopnya.

"Orang nanya tuh dijawab," tambah DK.

"Gue begadang nugas," jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Pssst..."

Wonwoo melihat ke arah DK dan Seungkwan yang saling bertukar lirikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo curiga.

Seungkwan menaikkan kedua alisnya bermaksud memberi kode pada Wonwoo.

"Apaan sih? Gue gak ngerti. Kalian bisa ngomong kan?"

"Itu ada yang dateng nyariin lo," jawab Seungkwan sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Wonwoo.

 _Astaga._

"Lo ngapain di sini?"

 _Bisakah sehari aja, gue gak liat tampang menyebalkan itu._

Mingyu berpindah ke samping Wonwoo.

DK dan Seungkwan hanya memperhatikan dengan curiga.

"HP lo ketinggalan di mobil gue. Dasar ceroboh."

Mingyu memberikan HP di genggamannya pada Wonwoo dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Detik itu juga Wonwoo ingin sekali menendang Mingyu sekeras mungkin.

Bukannya tidak tahu terima kasih, tapi Mingyu mengembalikan HPnya di saat yang tidak tepat.

Benar saja firasat Wonwoo, kedua temannya sudah menatap Wonwoo penuh curiga.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Lo pacaran sama Mingyu?" tanya Seungkwan polos.

Langsung saja pulpen di genggaman Wonwoo, melayang ke kepala Seungkwan dan membuatnya meringis.

"Otak lo perlu direparasi," jawab Wonwoo.

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Hari ini kayanya hari sial gue.

Bangun telat, kunci mobil ketinggalan, HP ketinggalan dan kesialan terbesar gue adalah bertemu dengan maba sialan itu.

Untung aja hari ini gak ada praktikum dan gue bisa langsung pulang lalu istirahat.

Seengganya gue gak perlu berlama-lama di kampus.

Bisa-bisa gue ketemu maba itu lagi.

 **Drrrrtt..Drrrt...**

 ** _Handsome Mingyu._**

Nomor siapa ini?

Perasaan gue gak pernah nyimpen.

AH! BOCAH GAK TAU MALU ITU!

Seenaknya buka HP orang lain.

 **Reject.**

 **Ddrrrtt..Dddrrrtt..**

Sudah panggilan ketiga dari Mingyu yang Wonwoo abaikan.

Karena jengah, akhirnya Wonwoo mengangkat panggilan keempat.

"Apa?" ucap Wonwoo ketus.

"Lo mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu di ujung telepon.

"Bukan urusan lo."

Terdengar jelas suara tawa Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang ternyata Mingyu ada di belakangnya.

"Lo gak ada kerjaan selain gangguin gue?"

Wonwoo menutup telponnya dan menatap Mingyu datar.

"Bukan urusan lo,"jawab Mingyu meniru intonasi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengambil tasnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan Mingyu.

Mingyu ternyata mengikuti Wonwoo dan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Wonwoo.

"Lo galak banget sih sama gue."

Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Mingyu.

 _Bodoh!_

Wonwoo baru sadar bahwa dia hari ini tidak membawa mobilnya dan sekarang dia berada di parkiran mobil mencari mobilnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Nyari apa? Mobil lo ada di parkiran _apartement_ lo," ujar Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang terburu-buru menuju parkiran.

 _Hari ini kayanya otak gue kecapean._ Pikir Wonwoo.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu mengambil paksa tas Wonwoo dan membawanya menuju mobil miliknya.

Bukan hanya tas Wonwoo, tangan Wonwoo juga Mingyu tarik paksa mengikutinya ke mobil.

"Mingyu!" teriak Wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya memanggil Mingyu dengan namanya.

"Gue anter lo pulang, kalo lo gak mau, tas lo gak akan gue balikin," ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo dengan amat terpaksa masuk ke dalam mobil Mingyu.

"Kenapa sih lo gangguin gue akhir-akhir ini? Ngasih gue makanan, traktir gue dan bahkan sekarang lo anter jemput gue ke kampus. Maksud lo tuh ap—"

"Maaf," ucap Mingyu memotong perkataan Wonwoo.

Seketika Wonwoo terdiam.


	9. 09 Kakak-Adik?

"Maaf," ucap Mingyu pelan tapi tentu bisa Wonwoo dengar.

Seketika Wonwoo terdiam.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Wonwoo melirik ke arah Mingyu.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo tahu apa yang diakan dikatakan oleh Mingyu.

"Gue tau lo tadi udah denger, jadi gak perlu gue ulangi kan?"

Mingyu tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya tanpa menoleh pada Wonwoo.

"Buat apa lo minta maaf?"

Kali ini Wonwoo yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Beberapa saat suasana hening.

"Maaf karena gue jailin lo berlebihan, bahkan sampe lo pingsan. Gue sadar kalo semua yang lo lakuin itu karena memang itu tugas lo," jelas Mingyu.

"Hmmm," jawab Wonwoo.

"Hmmm apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Iya gue maafin. Gitu aja gak ngerti," sahut Wonwoo memasang muka sebalnya.

" _Good boy,_ " ujar Mingyu seraya mengacak lembut rambut Wonwoo dan tersenyum tulus pada Wonwoo.

 ** **Deg. Deg. Deg.****

Wonwoo diam terpaku beberapa saat karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Mingyu.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Wonwoo terpesona dengan senyuman Mingyu.

 _Back to your sense, Wonwoo!_ Rutuk Wonwoo dalam hati.

Untung saja akal sehat Wonwoo kembali dengan cepat dan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sempat berdegup tidak normal.

"Gue bukan anak kecil, gue tuh lebih tua dari lo!" protes Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan Wonwoo.

* * *

Bertemu lagi dengan hari Sabtu, itu berarti bertemu lagi dengan pertemuan ospek.

"Hari ini kalian akan tahu siapa yang akan menjadi dosen wali dan kakak asuh kalian. Dosen wali ini seperti orang tua kalian di sini. Beliau yang akan membimbing dan membantu kalian hingga kalian lulus. Nah, kalo kakak asuh adalah kakak tingkat kalian yang dosen walinya sama dengan kalian," jelas MC acara.

Suasana mendadak ramai membicarakan nama-nama dosen mana yang digosipkan beruntung jika menjadi anak walinya.

"Kalian akan dibimbing oleh kakak-kakak di sini untuk bertemu dengan dosen wali dan kakak asuh kalian di tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Silahkan kalian bereskan barang kalian dan bawa tas kalian. Kalian berbaris sesuai urutan nomor induk mahasiswa, karena pembagiannya sesuai nomor induk, " tambah MC tersebut.

Semua peserta ospek pun membereskan barang bawaannya dan memakai tasnya bersiap untuk menuju ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

Panitia ospek memanggil satu persatu nama mereka dan membantu peserta ospek untuk berbaris sesuai nomor induk mereka.

"Kim Min Gyu, kamu dosen walinya Bapak Ren. Temui beliau di koridor gedung A," ucap salah satu panitia yang langsung diiyakan oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu dengan agak bermalasan menuju koridor gedung A.

Kegiatan ospek menjadi membosankan menurut Mingyu saat dia tak lagi melihat Wonwoo bolak-balik di ruangan untuk mengambil gambar.

Padahal Mingyu sudah meminta maaf sedemikian berjuangnya.

Betapa kagetnya Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo di koridor sedang duduk memainkan kameranya.

Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Lo ngapain di sini? Bukannya jalanin tugas, malah ngegabut," sindir Mingyu becanda.

Wonwoo yang sedang memainkan kameranya langsung menoleh dan..

 ** **Click.****

Tanpa sengaja mengambil foto wajah Mingyu.

Wonwoo terkejut saat melihat bahwa yang tadi bicara dengannya adalah Mingyu.

"Siapa yang lagi ngegabut, ini lagi tugas. Maba jangan so tau," jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar koridor.

"Lo tau Bapak Ren yang mana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Taulah. Dia dosen wali gue. Kenapa?" sahut Wonwoo.

"Serius!? Lo anak walinya Bapak Ren?" tanya Mingyu tak percaya.

Ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan harta karun.

Dahi Wonwoo mengernyit melihat kelakuan Mingyu.

"Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya ya, Kakak asuh," kata Mingyu lagi yang langsung merangkul Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung menghentakkan tangan Mingyu.

"Lo anak wali Bapak Ren?"

 _Gak mungkin! Jangan sampe!_

"Iya," jawab Mingyu dengan senyum bangga.

"Boong lo, lo mending cepet temui dosen wali lo."

"Gue gak boong, makanya tadi gue nanyain dimana Bapak Ren."

Wonwoo menghela napas panjang.

Mau tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Mingyu memang adik asuhnya.

Wonwoo juga tidak bisa protes maupun menolak, semuanya diatur berdasarkan sistem dari fakultas.

"Bapak Ren ada di dalam ruangan itu, lo masuk aja," jawab Wonwoo sambil menunjuk ruang kuliah yang berada di samping kiri mereka.

"Lo gak ikut?" tanya Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo yang masih diam.

Wonwoo mendelik sebal.

"Iya ini gue ikut."

* * *

 ** **Mingyu's POV****

Gue ngerasa seneng banget waktu tau kalo Wonwoo kakak asuh gue.

Jangan mikir aneh, gue seneng karena bisa lebih sering gangguin dan jailin dia.

Gue ngerasa menang saat liat Wonwoo dengan ekspresi muka sebel, cemberut, nada ketus dan delikkan matanya yang tajam.

Dia selalu berlagak sok dewasa dan sok senior depan gue, tapi dia gak sadar kalo kelakuannya malah lebih kaya anak kecil.

Sepanjang gue ketemu Bapak Ren, gue gak berhenti tersenyum karena liat Wonwoo yang terus mengerutkan dahi.

Pertemuan 2 jam dengan dosen wali jadi gak kerasa lama.

Gue selalu pingin ketawa waktu liat Wonwoo terus menghela napas.

"Wonwoo, lo denger tadi apa yang Bapak Ren bilang kan? Kalo ada materi kuliah yang gak ngerti, boleh tanya sama kakak asuh," kata gue dengan girangnya.

Seperti biasa, Wonwoo langsung ngeliatin gue dengan pandangan membunuhnya.

"Lo ngapain ngikutin gue? Acaranya udah selesai. Pulang sono."

"Siapa yang ngikutin lo? Ini gue lagi mau jalan ke gerbang. Jangan geer lo," jawab gue.

Sebenernya gue ngikutin dia, tapi karena arahnya sama dengan arah ke gerbang, gue dengan mudahnya bisa cari alasan.

Gue pingin ketawa banget liat mukanya yang udah merah kaya tomat karena malu ngira gue ngikutin dia.

* * *

"Wonwoo, pertanyaan yang nomor 2 lo liat nemu jawabannya dimana?" tanya DK yang sedari tadi berkutat pada nomor yang sama.

"Gue nemu di jurnal, gue udah kirim ke lo _link_ nya," jawab Wonwoo yang masih serius berselancar di internet mencari jawaban untuk tugas-tugasnya yang _bejibun_.

"Argghhh. Gue cape, perasaan tugasnya ko gak ngurangin," keluh Seungkwan yang sudah kehilangan semangat belajarnya.

DK memukul kepala Seungkwan dengan bukunya.

"Ya iyalah gak ngurangin, dari tadi gak ada pertanyaan yang lo jawab, makanya tugas lo masih segitu-segitu aja. Makanya jangan ngeluh. Buruan kerjain," kata DK terus terang.

"Ehemmm," suara seseorang membuyarkan fokus mereka.

 _Euh! Si moodbreaker datang._

"Ngapain lo ke sini?" tanya Wonwoo.

Tanpa permisi, Mingyu langsung duduk di samping Wonwoo.

Kali ini Mingyu tidak sendiri, Joshua dan Vernon juga ikut.

Sama seperti Mingyu, tanpa permisi Joshua duduk di samping DK dan Vernon duduk di samping Seungkwan.

"Kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Seungkwan bingung.

"Kita bertiga mau belajar," jawab Vernon seraya mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya dari dalam tasnya.

Begitu juga dengan Mingyu dan Joshua.

DK dan Seungkwan hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tempat belajar masih banyak yang lain, ngapain di sini?"

"Mau belajar sama kakak asuh," jawab Mingyu dengan nada so imutnya.

Seungkwan dan DK langsung melemparkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Kakak asuh? Siapa?" tanya DK.

"Tuh," jawab Mingyu menunjuk Wonwoo.

DK dan Seungkwan saling bertatapan.

"Lo dateng ke sini juga percuma, gak ada yang mau ngajarin," kata Wonwoo yang kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya.

"Engga ko, kita bersedia," kata Seungkwan datar yang diikuti dengan anggukan DK.

 _HAH!? Gue tau ini akal-akalan mereka._

"Gak , gak. Gue gak bersedia. Gue juga banyak tugas."

Wonwoo menolak mentah-mentah.

"Di sini kan ada tiga senior dan tiga junior. Bisa kan masing-masing kalian ngajarin kami? Gak rugi kan kalo berbagi ilmu?" kata Joshua datar.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Wonwoo pun mengiyakan.

Kalau hanya ada Mingyu, pasti sudah Wonwoo usir.

Tapi kali ini Mingyu bersama teman-temannya.

Tentu saja Wonwoo merasa tidak enak jika menolak permintaan mereka.

* * *

 **Selamat membaca^^**


	10. 10 Dark

**Maaf baru update lagi huhu :')**

 **Maaf kalo gak seru part ini, karena lagi banyak yang harus dikerjakan :')**

 **Makasih buat yang setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini^^**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

* * *

"Lo suka sama Wonwoo ya?" tanya Joshua tiba-tiba.

"Enggak," jawab Mingyu cepat.

"Boleh gue gak gak percaya?" sahut Vernon.

Mingyu melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Serah lo."

"Abis ini jadi futsal sama anak-anak kelas 12 kan?" tanya Vernon.

 _Futsal!?_

"Gue ikut," kata Vernon.

"Lo ikut kan, Mingyu?"

Mingyu melirik jam tangan hitamnya.

"Gue gak bisa, ada urusan penting. Ini juga gue buru-buru. Gue duluan yaa. Nanti _bill_ nya gue yang bayar."

"Lo mau kemana?" tanya Vernon.

"Urusan penting. Gue duluan ya."

Mingyu dengan tergesa-gesa menghabiskan _cappucino_ nya dan bergegas meninggalkan café.

* * *

 **Wonwoo's POV**

 _TGIF!_

 _Thanks God It's Friday!_

Akhirnya Jumat tanpa kuliah pun ada.

Tumpukan tugas untungnya udah gue kerjain.

Meski ngabisin waktu seharian.

Tujuan nugas cepet bukan supaya tugas cepet selesai, tapi supaya gue bisa cepet-cepet leha-leha.

Malem-malem gini cocok buat nonton DVD yang udah gue beli.

 **Drrrrtt...Ddrrrtt..**

Siapa yang nelpon gue malem-malem?

 **Handsome Mingyu is calling..**

Ya Tuhan, hari libur gue masih dihantuin bocah itu.

 **Reject.**

Gue males berurusan sama dia.

 **Drrrrtt...Ddrrrtt..**

Ya ampun keras kepala banget.

"Apa?" tanya gue langsung.

Gue gak mau berlama-lama denger suara dia.

"Gue ada di bawah."

Bawah?

"Maksud lo?"

"Gue di bawah _apartement_ lo. Gue lagi di lobby. Cepetan turun. Gue kaya orang aneh sendirian di sini."

Tunggu.

Dia ke _apartement_ gue malem-malem gini?

Gue gak salah denger kan?

Sekarang udah jam delapan malem.

"Lo ngapain ke sini? Udah malem woy! Pulang aja sono! Besok lo ada ospek, beloon!"

Gue gak mau waktu berharga gue untuk nonton DVD harus gue korbankan demi bocah itu.

"Wonwoo, buruan turun. Gue ada hal penting yang mau gue obrolin sama lo. Ini menyangkut hidup dan mati gue," kata Mingyu dengan nada serius yang bikin nyali gue menciut.

Hal penting? Hidup dan mati?

"Hal penting apa? Gak bisa hari Senin aja?"

Jujur, gue bener-bener lagi males ketemu orang.

"Namanya juga hal penting, ya mesti sekarang juga."

Arrghhhh!

Selalu aja dia bikin tensi gue naik.

Selamat tinggal hari liburku yang tenang dan damai.

* * *

Dengan malas dan amat terpaksa Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu.

 _Gue turunnya lama banget ya?_ Pikir Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu yang bersandar ke sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu.

 _Dia tidur?_

Sejenak akal sehat Wonwoo menghilang saat melihat penampilan Mingyu malam ini.

Kaos hitam dan kemeja tartan merah hitam sangat pas di badannya, dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

Jam tangan G-Shock warna hitam di lengan kiri Mingyu menambah kesan keren dan _fresh_.

Rambutnya yang kecoklatan dan ditata rapih terlihat begitu maskulin.

"Gue tau gue ganteng."

Wonwoo terkejut saat tahu bahwa Mingyu tidak sedang tidur.

"Pipi lo merah tuh," ujar Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo sekilas sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

Wonwoo merasa sangat malu dan kesal.

"Jadi hal penting apa yang mau lo omongin?" tanya Wonwoo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Mingyu berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berdiri sejajar dengan Wonwoo.

"Ini gak bisa diobrolin di sini. Ini penting banget," sahut Mingyu dengan intonasi dan ekspresi serius yang membuat Wonwoo semakin bingung.

"Ck! Ya udah ayo cepetan. Gue gak bisa lama-lama buang-buang waktu buat lo, gue sibuk," jawab Wonwoo dingin.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan melewati koridor-koridor sepi tanpa ada satu pun yang berbicara.

"Masuk," kata Wonwoo setelah memasukan _password_ pintu kamarnya.

Mingyu masuk dengan senang hati dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar Wonwoo.

"Lo ke sini bukan mau tamasya kan? Jadi masalahnya apa?" tanya Wonwoo malas.

Bukannya mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu malah sibuk melihat rak buku Wonwoo yang dipenuhi buku-buku yang tersusun rapi.

"Mingyu, jadi masalahnya apa?" tanya Wonwoo kedua kalinya penuh penekanan.

Mingyu berjalan dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur Wonwoo.

"Gue mau minta ajarin materi Statistika," jawab Mingyu enteng.

Wonwoo seketika menatap geram Mingyu yang dengan santainya menjawab seperti itu.

"GAK!" kata Wonwoo kesal.

"Tapi kan lo kakak asuh gue," rengek Mingyu dengan ekspresi yang menurut Wonwoo sangat menjijikan.

"Lo pulang aja. Besok lo ada ospek. Kalo lo dateng telat, ntar gue yang kena masalah. Lo pulang aja."

Wonwoo menarik paksa Mingyu untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Gak!"

Kali ini Mingyu yang bersikukuh tidak ingin pulang.

Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya.

"Ya udah sini gue ajarin," jawab Wonwoo mengalah.

 _Semakin lama berdebat, semakin lama menuju waktu nonton DVD._ Batin Wonwoo.

Mingyu bersorak gembira dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah duduk di depan meja belajar.

"Mana buku lo?" tanya Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu yang seperti sedari tadi tidak membawa apapun.

"Buku? Emang perlu buku?" tanya Mingyu dengan ekspresi datar.

Tekanan darah Wonwoo kembali naik.

"Gimana caranya lo mau belajar kalo gak ada buku!?"

"Kan ada lo. Lo kan pinter," jawab Mingyu lagi.

 _ARGHHHH!_

Wonwoo menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Ya udah, lo cari di rak buku gue buku Statistika. Ada di rak bawah, cari aja."

Mingyu segera menuju rak buku untuk mencari buku yang Wonwoo sebutkan.

 _Yang mana? Rak ini gede banget dan ada ratusan buku. Dan gue disuruh nyari satu buku?_ Protes Mingyu dalam hati.

Tidak mungkin Mingyu berani protes pada Wonwoo yang sudah dengan senang –terpaksa—bersedia mengajarkannya.

Satu persatu Mingyu membaca judul buku yang ada di rak Wonwoo.

Meskipun Wonwoo bilang ada di rak bawah, tapi di rak bawah terdapat banyak sekali buku.

"AAAAHHKKK!"

Wonwoo berteriak keras saat keadaan kamarnya tiba-tiba gelap total.

Listrik di kamarnya tiba-tiba mati.

Lampu mati total.

Kamar sangat gelap tidak ada cahaya dari taman atau pun lampu luar karena semua lampu mati.

"Wonwoo!?"

Mingyu panik saat mendengar teriakan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, lo dimana? Gue takut," ucap Wonwoo lirih.

Wonwoo sangat takut gelap.

Dia benci keadaan dimana dia tak bisa melihat apapun.

 **Braaakkk..**

Sesuatu terjatu dari meja belajar saat Wonwoo berusaha mencari dimana Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, lo diem di tempat. Tenang. Jangan bergerak," sahut Mingyu seraya berjalan perlahan menuju Wonwoo.

 _Apartement macam apa yang tidak bisa memanage listrik!?_ Gerutu Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengikuti perintah Mingyu.

Wonwoo diam di samping meja belajarnya seraya emeluk erat lutut.

"Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu saat menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam.

Napasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

Mingyu reflek menarik tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya.

Mingyu hanya berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo.

"Lo tenang. Ada gue," kata Mingyu seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam, meski dia merasa sedikit aman saat ini.

Wonwoo membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar di pelukan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengeluarkan HP di saku kanan celananya.

"Nih, udah gak gelap banget kan?" ujar Mingyu sambil menyalakan _flash_ di HPnya.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk tapi tak berani membuka matanya.

 **Deg. Deg. Deg.**

"Wonwoo, lo baik-baik aja kan? Detak jantung lo daritad—"

"Diem!" sahut Wonwoo dan seketika itu juga Mingyu terdiam.

Dengan posisi sedekat ini tentu Mingyu bisa merasakan detak jantung Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merutuki dirinya yang sempat-sempatnya tersipu karena ucapan Mingyu.


	11. 11 Kabur?

_Apartement_ Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba mengalami gangguan listrik membuat Mingyu harus berada di sana selama dua jam tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Niat awal Mingyu memang ingin meminta bantuan Wonwoo mengerjakan tugas Statistika miliknya.

Keadaan kamar yang gelap benar-benar menghancurkan rencana Mingyu.

Awalnya Mingyu berencana belajar Statistika dengan Wonwoo lalu pergi mentraktir Wonwoo makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

Dan akhirnya Mingyu baru mulai belajar pukul 10 malam dengan kondisi Wonwoo yang masih mengkhawatirkan dan kondisi Mingyu yang sudah seperti zombie karena setengah tertidur dan setengah tersadar.

"Akhirnya gue sampe juga," kata Mingyu saat dirinya sudah sampai di _apartement_ miliknya.

Mingyu melirik ke jam dinding miliknya yang menunjukkan bahwa saat ini sudah pukul 23.15.

 _Untung tugas gue udah selesai. Sekarang waktunya tidur._ Pikir Mingyu yang langsung memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di tempat tidur.

 **Ting.**

 **You have a message.**

Sebuah pesan memaksa Mingyu untuk kembali membuka matanya.

Mingyu meraih HP yang berada di atas meja samping kiri tempat tidurnya.

 **23:18 Vernon : Cuy, gue liat tugas resume lo. Gue mentok gk tau mau nulis apa**

 _Tugas resume? Emangnya ada tugas?_

 **23:19 Mingyu : Resume apaan**

 **23:19 Vernon : tugas ospek. Lo lupa?**

 ***Read***

 _Astaga!_

Mingyu benar-benar lupa bahwa ada tugas untuk membuat resume mengenai materi ospek minggu lalu.

Tugas tersebut harus dikumpulkan besok.

Mingyu langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mencari buku catatan yang biasa dia bawa saat ospek.

Terpaksa Mingyu harus menunda rencana mimpi indahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas ospek.

Jika tugas tersebut tidak dia kerjakan, Mingyu harus mendengarkan kata-kata "manis" Komdis dan menerima "hadiah" Komdis.

* * *

 _Welcome to the Jungle!_

Itulah yang dipikirkan hampir semua mahasiswa baru saat melihat panitia ospek menyambut mereka di pintu masuk fakultas.

Tentu saja bukan Komdis yang menyambut mereka, melainkan kakak senior dari bidang Fasilitator.

Fasilitator itu bagaikan _angel_ bagi para maba karena fasilitator yang menjadi pendamping mereka selama ospek dan bertugas mengingatkan mereka jika ada tugas atau barang yang perlu mereka bawa.

Dan salah Mingyu yang tidak membaca pesan di grup ospek padahal fasilitator sudah mengingatkan berkali-kali tentang tugas resume.

Fasilitator dan Komdis bagaikan _angel and devil_.

"Lo semangat dikit bisa kan? Muka lo selalu kusut," kata Vernon melihat wajah Mingyu yang terlihat lelah.

Mingyu malah menyandarkan badannya ke dinding di sampingnya.

"Woy! Lo jangan tidur! Ketauan Komdis bahaya!"

Vernon menggoyangkan badan Mingyu untuk membangunkannya.

Mingyu dengan susah payah duduk tegap.

"Gue ngantuk banget. Beneran, gue ngantuk banget," jawab Mingyu lesu.

Joshua menyodorkan sebotol air minum.

"Nih, biar lo agak segeran."

Mingyu menerima air mineral itu dan meminumnya.

"Lo kemarin kemana sih? Begadang main _game_?" tanya Vernon.

"Enggak," jawab Mingyu.

"Terus ngapain? Muka lo keliatan kurang tidur,"

Mingyu mengucek-ngucek matanya agar rasa kantuknya hilang.

"Ya gitu deh."

Mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri dan berniat ke luar ruangan.

"Lo mau kemana?" tanya Vernon.

"Cuci muka," jawab Mingyu.

"Ka, saya izin ke kamar mandi," kata Mingyu meminta izin pada salah satu senior yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Iya, silahkan."

Namanya juga mahasiswa baru yang sedang ospek, ke kamar mandi pun ada yang mengantar dan menjaga.

Tentu saja tidak sampai ke dalam kamar mandinya.

* * *

 **Mingyu's POV**

Gara-gara _apartement_ Wonwoo mati lampu, gue di sana nemenin dia sampe jam 10 malem.

Gue ajak ke tempat yang terang, dia malah diem.

Belum lagi, gue harus ngerjain tugas Statistika yang _deadline_ nya jam 12 malem yang bener-bener nguras tenaga dan pikiran.

Belum sampai di situ, gue baru inget ada tugas bikin resume mengenai materi ospek minggu lalu dan harus dikumpulin hari ini.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan gue.

Dan gue cuma tidur 3 jam karena jam 6 pagi harus udah dateng ke kampus.

Telat dikit, siap-siap mendengar suara merdu Komdis yang bisa bikin telinga sakit.

Malesnya ke kamar mandi waktu ospek adalah ngantri.

Kamar mandi yang dipakai hanya ada 5 untuk 237 orang.

Dan gak bakalan selalu diizinin tiap mau ke kamar mandi.

Untungnya antrian di depan gue masih ada dua orang lagi.

Dan senior yang nganterin gue dengan setia nunggu di belakang, takut-takut gue kabur.

Itu Wonwoo?

Iya, itu dia!

Gue kaget waktu lihat dia ngobrol sama temennya di koridor.

Namanya juga koordinator, tentu dia sibuk.

Tapi ada yang beda.

Dia hari ini gak pake kacamata dan gaya rambutnya sedikit dia ubah.

Dia kelihatan lebih _fresh_ dan ker–

Oke! Berenti mikir yang aneh-aneh!

Gue kembali fokus ngeliatin Wonwoo dan temennya.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Gue dengan cuek merhatiin mereka ngobrol dan anehnya Wonwoo sama sekali gak menyadari keberadaan gue.

Padahal jarak kami kurang lebih 5 meter.

Gue gak tau udah merhatiin dia berapa lama, yang gue liat temen ngobrolnya udah pergi entah kemana dan tinggal Wonwoo yang lagi sibuk pegang HP.

"Wonwoo!" panggil gue.

Wonwoo melihat ke arah gue dan kayanya agak sedikit kaget.

Dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Gue melambaikan tangan ke dia ngasih isyarat untuk di nyamperin gue dan dengan ajaibnya dia langsung nyamperin gue.

"Wonwoo, lo bisa jagain maba yang ini kan? Tinggal dia doang kok. Gue mau nganter maba yang lain," sahut fasilitator yang tadi nganter gue.

Wonwoo mengiyakan dan fasilitator itu pun balik ke dalam ruangan serba guna.

"Lo mau ke kamar mandi kan? Kok malah diem?"

Oh iya, kok gue malah bengong.

Gue hampir terhipnotis gara-gara penampilan Wonwoo hari ini.

"Ini baru mau masuk. Mau ikut?" goda gue yang langsung dipelototin Wonwoo.

Tiga menit di kamar mandi gue keluar dan Wonwoo masih berdiri sambil masih sibuk dengan HPnya.

"Lo lagi gabut?" tanya gue.

"Gak gabut, tapi gak sibuk juga," jawab Wonwoo tanpa liat ke arah gue sama sekali.

Entah dari mana tiba-tiba ide gila muncul di otak gue.

"Ayo cepet. Pembicaranya udah dateng," ajak Wonwoo sambil jalan di depan gue.

* * *

Mingyu tiba-tiba menarik lengan Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

Mingyu menarik paksa Wonwoo untuk berjalan mengikuti Mingyu ke arahyang berlawanan dengan gedung serba guna.

"Woy! Gedung serba guna bukan ke arah sini," sahut Wonwoo sambil dengan susah payah menahan tarikan tangan Mingyu.

"Gue tahu," jawab Mingyu yang terus menarik Wonwoo.

"Lo mau kemana? Mingyu!" sentak Wonwoo karena Mingyu tak mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Lo ikut gue aja. Lo lagi gak sibuk kan?" ujar Mingyu yang terus menarik lengan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu! Lo mau kabur dari ospek!?" kata Wonwoo dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Gak kabur ko. Cuma mau nyari udara segar, gue ngantuk banget," jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo menarik keras tangannya hingga genggaman Mingyu terlepas dan membuat bekas merah di lengan Wonwoo.

"Lo gak boleh kabur! Lo bisa kena masalah!" kata Wonwoo berusaha mengingatkan.

Mingyu tidak menghiraukan Wonwoo.

Sebaliknya, Mingyu menarik lagi tangan Wonwoo dan kini dia setengah berlari.

"MINGYU!" teriak Wonwoo.

"Gara-gara siapa gue kurang tidur dan ngerasa ngantuk?" tanya Mingyu di sela mereka berlari.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam menyadari bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan Mingyu pulang malam dan kurang tidur.

"WOY! KAMU MAHASISWA BARU! MAU KEMANA!?" teriak salah seorang senior dari lantai 2.

Mingyu mendongak ke arah sumber suara.

 _Sial!_ Umpat Mingyu saat melihat syal hitam yang melingkar di tangan kiri senior tersebut.

"Wonwoo! Lari cepet!" ajak Mingyu saat menyadari yang tadi memanggilnya adalah salah satu anggota Komdis.

Wonwoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana Mingyu berlari.

* * *

 **Selamat membaca^^  
**

 **Semoga suka^^**


	12. 12 Dua ratus tiga puluh tujuh

Mingyu terus menarik lengan Wonwoo hingga keduanya sampai di kantin Fakultas Geologi yang berada di samping fakultas mereka.

Suasana kantin sepi karena hari Sabtu tidak ada kegiatan perkuliahan.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih berusaha menormalkan napas mereka yang terengah-engah karena kelelahan berlari.

"Lo ngapain sih!?" tanya Wonwoo sebal.

Mingyu duduk dengan posisi berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Mau cari udara segar. Gue kan tadi udah bilang," jelas Mingyu sambil memajukan badannya ke arah Wonwoo.

" _Stop!_ Lo mau ngapain?" tanya Wonwoo panik saat tubuh Mingyu semakin mendekat.

"Rambut lo berantakan, Wonwoo."

Mingyu merapikan rambut Wonwoo yang berantakan akibat berlari tadi.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pipi Wonwoo yang memerah.

"Mingyu, ini bukan cari udara segar. Ini kabur namanya," protes Wonwoo.

"Abisnya gue ngantuk. Duduk di ruangan berjam-jam," kata Mingyu mengeluh.

"Harusnya lo gak usah dateng aja, dari pada siang bolong gini lo kabur."

Mingyu terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Wonwoo.

"Sekali doang gak apa-apa kan?"

"Lo bisa kena masalah," jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo.

Mingyu memposisikan dirinya duduk nyaman dengan kepala bertumpu pada tangannya, lalu memejamkan matanya.

 **Drrrttt...**

Wonwoo merasakan HPnya bergetar lalu mengambil HP di saku celananya.

 **You have a message.**

 _Semoga gak terjadi apa-apa._

 **12:35 Jun : Lo dicariin Woozi, lo dimana?**

Seketika tubuh Wonwoo terasa lemas ketika membaca nama Woozi.

Tangan Wonwoo bahkan sedikit gemetar saat memegang HP.

 **12:36 Wonwoo : Ada apa Jun?**

Tidak sampai satu menit, Jun sudah membalas pesan Wonwoo.

Padahal Jun tipe orang yang lama dalam membalas pesan.

 _Sepertinya ini masalah serius._

 **12:36 Jun : Gue gk tau. Pokonya lo cepet ke sini brg maba itu. Itu kata Woozi.**

Wonwoo bertambah panik karena Woozi tahu dia sedang bersama Mingyu.

Wonwoo memasukkan HP ke dalam sakunya lalu membangunkan Mingyu yang sedang tertidur.

"Woy! Bangun! Bangun!" kata Wonwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Mingyu.

"Hmmm," gumam Mingyu yang baru saja membuka matanya.

Wonwoo terlihat panik, wajahnya pucat, tangannya gemetar dan sorot matanya tidak fokus.

"Lo kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu khawatir saat menyadari ekspresi Wonwoo yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kita sekarang harus balik. Ini penting."

Kali ini Wonwoo yang menarik tangan Mingyu untuk segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa sih!?" tanya Mingyu yang berjalan tertatih karena kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

Wonwoo melepaskan tarikannya pada lengan Mingyu lalu setengah berlari menuju gedung serba guna.

Mingyu yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengikuti Wonwoo di belakang.

"Kita balik ke ruangan serba guna?"

Mingyu menyadari mereka semakin dekat ke gedung serba guna.

Mingyu terlihat panik saat menyadari ada Woozi dan beberapa anggota Komdis sedang berdiri di samping lapangan parkir.

"Wonwoo!" panggil salah seorang yang Mingyu yakin itu suara melengking milik Woozi.

Seketika Mingyu reflek bersembunyi di balik barisan motor-motor yang terparkir.

Wonwoo berhenti berlari menyadari namanya dipanggil.

Betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo saat tahu bahwa Woozi yang memanggilnya.

Dengan langkah gemetar Wonwoo menghampiri Woozi dan beberapa anggota Komdis yang sudah berdiri dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada.

Wonwoo terlihat bingung saat dia sadar bahwa Mingyu tidak ada di belakangnya.

"Lo darimana?" tanya Woozi dengan intonasi yang membuat Wonwoo merinding.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat raut wajah para Komdis yang tidak bersahabat.

 _Mampus gue!_ Pikir Wonwoo.

"Mmmmm..."

Wonwoo tak tahu apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada Woozi.

"Lo bisa ngomong kan!?" tanya Woozi lagi dengan intonasi yang semakin tinggi.

Mingyu yang berada agak jauh bisa mendengar pembicaraan Woozi dan Wonwoo karena volume suara Woozi yang keras.

 _Gue harus gimana?_ Batin Mingyu.

"Lo gak bisa jawab!?"

Woozi semakin emosi karena Wonwoo hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Dia abis nemenin maba kabur. Tuh gue bantuin jawab," ucap salah seorang Komdis yang tadi siang melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu kabur.

"Iya bener!?" sentakan Woozi membuat Wonwoo semakin takut.

"Lo di sini sebagai apa Wonwoo?" tanya Woozi kali ini dengan agak tenang.

Wonwoo memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Woozi.

"Gue koordinator Dokumentasi," jawab Wonwoo pelan.

"Apa? Koordinator Dokumentasi?" tanya Woozi mengulang kalimat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Lo panitia inti kan? HARUSNYA LO SALAH SATU YANG PALING NGERTI ESENSI DAN TUJUAN OSPEK INI! BUKANNYA MALAH BANTUIN MABA KABUR! HARUS LO YANG BIMBING MEREKA!"

Woozi menyentak Wonwoo dengan suara keras.

Wonwoo kembali tertunduk, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang bukannya melarang Mingyu tetapi malah menemaninya.

"Iy..a. Gu..e.. ..u," jawab Wonwoo terbata-bata.

"Lo tau kesalahan lo kan?"

Woozi kali ini menurunkan volume suaranya berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

Mingyu mengangguk mantap.

"Ambil posisi!" perintah Woozi dan Wonwoo pun langsung menurunkan tubuhnya ke _paving blok_ mengambil posisi _push-up_.

Komdis bukan hanya sebuah bidang yang bertugas mendisiplinkan peserta ospek, tetapi juga panitia ospek supaya acara berjalan lancar dan dapat mencapai tujuan.

Mingyu yang memperhatikan apa yang terjadi merasa bingung dan panik.

 _Gue harus ngapain? Ini kan salah gue, bukan Wonwoo._

Mingyu bingung apakah harus diam di tempatnya sekarang, bersembunyi dan membiarkan Wonwoo yang menanggung kesalahannya, atau dia perlu ke sana menjelaskan pada Woozi bahwa semua murni kesalahannya dan Wonwoo tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Lo tau jumlah mahasiswa baru tahun ini berapa?" tanya Woozi saat Wonwoo sudah dalam posisi hukuman.

"237 orang," jawab Wonwoo.

" _Push-up_ sebanyak mahasiswa baru, sekarang!" perintah Woozi.

"SATU!" teriak salah seorang anggota Komdis dan Wonwoo langsung menurunkan setengah badannya untuk melakukan gerakan _push-up._

"DUA!"

 _Apa!? 237 kali push-up di siang bolong gini? Ini udah keterlaluan!_

Mingyu merasa tak terima mendengar Woozi memerintah Wonwoo dengan hukuman yang menurutnya tidak manusiawi.

Mingyu langsung beranjak keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Tunggu!"

Wonwoo menghentikan gerakannya.

"Gak ada yang nyuruh lo berhenti! Lanjut!" perintah Woozi lagi.

"Mau lo apa? Lo harusnya ada di gedung serba guna," ujar Woozi dengan tajamnya.

"Berhentiin hukuman itu. Yang salah gue, gue yang kabur, bukan Wonwoo," bela Mingyu yang tak bisa tahan melihat Wonwoo yang harus menanggung kesalahannya.

"Wonwoo lo berhenti!" ujar Mingyu seraya menarik tubuh Wonwoo untuk berdiri.

Woozi menepis tangan Mingyu.

"Biarin dia lakuin hukuman itu. Itu memang pantas buat dia," sahut Woozi.

"Tapi gue yang ngajak dia kabur, ini salah gue!" ujar Mingyu emosi.

"Wonwoo, lo berhenti sekarang!"

Ucapan Mingyu tak membuat Wonwoo berhenti, meski Wonwoo sudah mulai merasa lelah padahal hitungan masih kurang dari tiga puluh. Artinya Wonwoo masih harus melakukan 200 kali lagi _push-up_.

"Lo apa-apan sih seenaknya ngasih hukuman! Lo gak liat dia udah mulai cape!? Yang salah tuh gue, bukan dia!"

Mingyu tak mengerti kenapa bukan dia yang dihukum padahal dia sudah mengakui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Gue aja yang jalanin hukuman!" Mingyu masih berusaha agak Wonwoo berhenti.

"Ini salah dia sebagai senior karena gak bisa ngasih contoh yang baik dan ngebimbing juniornya," jelas salah seorang Komdis.

"Tapi gue yang salah, gue aja yang dihukum," pinta Mingyu pada Woozi.

"Tadi udah dijelasikan kan kenapa Wonwoo dihukum? Lo seharusnya mikir dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu, apakah tingkah lo itu bisa ngerugiin orang lain atau engga," jelas Woozi seraya menatap Mingyu.

"Supaya lo jera dengan kelakuan lo, lo yang gantiin buat ngehitung hukuman Wonwoo!" tambah Woozi dengan nada perintah yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Apa!?"

"Lo gantiin buat ngitungin, bisa berhitung kan?"

"Gak!" tolak Mingyu.

 _Gila aja! Masa gueyang ngehitung hukuman yang dilakuin Wonwoo padahal hukuman itu seharusnya buat gue._

"Kalo lo gak mau ngitung, hukuman Wonwoo gue buat dua kali lipat," kata Woozi.

"Apa? Tapi—"

"Udah itungan keberapa?" tanya Woozi pada Wonwoo.

"En..aam..p..u..llu..hh," jawab Wonwoo terengah-engah.

"Itung sekarang, atau gue yang ngitungin sampai itungan 548?"

Mingyu hanya terdiam. Tidak mungkin dia dengan teganya menghitung hukuman Wonwoo.

"CEPAT!" perintah Woozi dengan suara nyaring.

"Enam satu," Mingyu mulai menghitung meski pelan.

 _Wonwoo maafin gue!_ Teriak Mingyu dalam hati.

"Yang keras suaranya! Lo kan cowok!" teriak salah seorang Komdis.

Wonwoo terus melakukan _push-up_ mengikuti hitungan dari mulut Mingyu.

"Enam dua!" kini suara Mingyu lebih keras.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain ini.

Melihat Wonwoo seperti ini saja, Mingyu sudah sangat merasa bersalah.

Mingyu tak ingin membuat Wonwoo _push -up_ dua kali lipat hanya karena dia tidak mengikuti perintah Woozi.

* * *

Untuk Wonwoo yang jarang sekali berolahraga, tentu saja hukuman ini sangat sulit.

Ditambah lagi dia harus melakukannya di bawah sinar matahari yang terik.

"Dua ratus tiga puluh tujuh!"

Hitungan terakhir, Wonwoo langsung menghempaskan badannya kepaving block.

Badan Wonwoo seperti baru selesai mandi, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

Tangannya seperti mati rasa, kedua tangannya gemetar bahkan terlalu lemah untuk menumpu badannya.

"Wonwoo, maaaf," sahut Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan membantunya bangun.

"Anjing lo!" umpat Wonwoo kasar seraya menepis tangan Mingyu.

* * *

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca^^**

 **Aku tunggu fav, follow dan review kalian^^v**


	13. 13 Double-Trouble

**Maafkan slow update karena mulai sibuk belajar lagi :')**

 **Makasih udah selalu baca ceritaku :)**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca**

 **Mingyu's POV**

"Anjing lo!"

Gue kaget Wonwoo bisa ngomong kalimat sekasar itu, tapi kalo dipikir lagi emang dia pantes buat ngomong kaya gitu.

"Wonwoo, lo bawa maba itu masuk lagi ke ruangan," suruh Woozi yang langsung bergegas pergi ninggalin gue dan Wonwoo di lapangan parkir.

Wonwoo kayanya berusaha ngeliatin kalo dia gak kenapa-kenapa, tapi dari cara dia bangun dan berdiri aja masih sempoyongan.

"Wonwoo, sini gue ban—"

"Gak," potong dia sebelum gue selesai bicara.

Oke, mending gue ikutin kata-kata dia dari pada bikin suasana tambah runyam.

 **Braakkkk...**

Wonwoo!"

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Sial.

Badan gue kaya mati rasa setelah jalanin hukuman itu.

Otot-otot badan gue bener-bener lemes banget.

Andai aja tadi gue gak nyamperin dia di depan kamar mandi.

Andai gue pura-pura gak denger suara dia waktu dia manggil nama gue.

"Wonwoo, sini gue ban—"

"Gak!"

Gue gak mau berurusan sama dia lagi.

Cukup _push-up_ sebanyak 237 kali.

Gue gak mau dapet kesialan-kesialan lainnya.

Gue anggep hari ini cuma kebetulan.

Kebetulan ketemu dia, kebetulan nemenin dia kabur dan kebetulan kena hukum.

Percuma gue mau marah dan bentak-bentak sekarang, toh hukumannya udah gue jalanin.

Sekarang tenaga gue udah kekuras dan gue gak mau ngabisin tenaga gue hanya untuk teriak dan marah-marah.

Untuk sekedar bangun dan jalan aja gue susah payah.

"Wonwoo.."

Gue tahu dari nada Mingyu ngomong, ada penyesalan di situ.

"Mau minta maaf kan?" tebak gue sambil mulai jalan menuju ruang serba guna.

"Hmmm," jawab dia pelan banget.

Ya gue tahu lo nyesel, tapi penyesalan lo gak bikin perubahan apa-apa.

" _Stock_ maaf gue masih banyak, tapi gue lagi gak mau ngasih sekarang."

Sial, kaki gue bener-bener lemes banget.

Siapa pun kayanya bisa liat gue jalan udah kayak kakek-kakek, sambil kaki gemeteran.

Kepala gue juga pusing banget dan badan gue juga berasa gak enak.

Gue yang gak pernah olahraga tiba-tiba dikasih hukuman maut kaya tadi, bisa bayangin kan kaya gimana gue sekarang?

Otot-otot kaki gue udah kaya teriak-teriak gak sanggup kalo harus jalan dan bergerak.

Pandangan gue mulai terasa kabur dan kepala gue juga makin pening dan keadaan sekita tiba-tiba menggelap.

 **Brraaakkk...**

"Wonwoo!"

Mingyu seketika panik saat tubuh Wonwoo terjatuh ke lantai.

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan melihat Wonwoo sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo!" panggil Mingyu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Mingyu melihat keadaan sekeliling lapangan yang sangat sepi.

Mingyu merogoh saku celana dan bajunya.

 _Sial!_

Mingyu baru ingat jika HPnya dia taruh di dalam tas yang berada di gedung serba guna.

Mingyu langsung mengambil HP Wonwoo yang berada di saku kemejanya.

 _Password?_

 _123456?_

 **Pipp. Wrong password.**

"ARGH! Password HP lo apa sih!?" sahut Mingyu mulai frustasi.

 _Tanggal lahirnya mungkin?_ Pikir Mingyu.

"ARGH! Gue gak tau lo lahir tanggal berapa!"

000000?

 **Pipp. Wrong password.**

 _Password_ ketiga yang Mingyu masukan tetap salah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Mingyu langsung menggendong Wonwoo dan membawanya menuju mobil Mingyu.

Mingyu setengah berlari menuju mobilnya dengan perasaan panik.

Meskipun ini kali kedua dia melihat Wonwoo pingsan, tapi rasa paniknya tak berkurang sedikit pun.

 _Gimana kalo Wonwoo kenapa-kenapa?_ Pikir Mingyu panik.

Mingyu membaringkan Wonwoo di kursi belakang mobil miliknya.

 _Shit!_ Umpat Mingyu kesal seraya memukul keras stirnya saat dia ingat bahwa dia tidak tahu rumah sakit maupun puskesmas terdekat.

Mingyu segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menuju _apartemen_ nya secepat mungkin.

Sesekali Mingyu memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo lewat kaca persegi panjang yang berada di samping kanan atas.

Dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit Mingyu sudah sampai di _apartement_ nya.

Mingyu mengeluarkan Wonwoo dengan sangat hati-hati dan menggendong Wonwoo hingga ke kamarnya.

Mingyu memasukan _password_ pintu kamarnya pada alat yang ada di pintu kamarnya.

 **Piiipp.**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan lampu di kamarnya secara otomatis menyala.

Mingyu segera membaringkan Wonwoo di tempat tidurnya.

Mingyu melepaskan sepatu Wonwoo.

Mingyu melihat tubuh Wonwoo yang berkeringat.

Melihat itu, Mingyu langsung menaruh telapak tangannya pada dahi Wonwoo dan membandingkannya dengan suhu tubuhnya.

 _Panas?_

Mingyu membuka kemeja Wonwoo yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Yang pertama gue rasain pertama kali membuka mata adalah kepala gue yang terasa berat.

Dan hal pertama yang gue lihat waktu bangun adalah Mingyu.

Dia tertidur di samping gue dengan posisi duduk dengan tangannya yang menjadi alas kepalanya.

Gue lihat di meja ada mangkok berisi air dan handuk kecil, gue yakin tadi malem dia abis ngompres gue.

Gue periksa suhu badan gue kayanya udah gak panas, cuma masih berasa sakit kepala.

Gue kaget waktu sadar kalo baju yang gue pakai bukan kemeja yang gue pakai waktu di kampus.

Inget kejadian kemarin bikin kepala gue makin sakit.

Tanpa mau berlama-lama, gue bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi dari kamar itu.

Hari itu terpaksa Wonwoo tidak pergi kuliah.

Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan seluruh badannya benar-benar sakit dan pegal.

Entah ada berapa puluh telpon masuk dari Mingyu yang Wonwoo abaikan hari itu.

Apalagi saat Wonwoo pergi dari _apartement_ Mingyu tanpa pamit dan kabar sedikit pun.

Bahkan Wonwoo sampai harus mematikan telponnya karena panggilan dari Mingyu itu sangat mengganggu.

Hari ini Wonwoo hanya diam di tempat tidur seharian, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Keesokan harinya Wonwoo sudah kembali ke kampus.

Badannya masih terasa sakit tapi dia tidak mungkin dua hari bolos kuliah.

"Lo baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Seungkwan saat Wonwoo baru saja duduk di kursinya.

"Kaya yang lo liat aja, masih bisa melek dan jalan," jawab Wonwoo datar.

Seungkwan dan DK menatap Wonwoo khawatir.

"Lo udah dikasih tau tentang kabar _itu_?" tanya DK hati-hati.

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Gue baik-baik aja, woy! Berenti liatin gue dengan tatapan kaya gitu," sahut Wonwoo seraya menepuk pundak kedua temannya dan tersenyum.

Kabar tentang kejadian Sabtu itu mulai menyebar di kalangan teman satu angkatan Mingyu.

Entah siapa yang menyebarkan, meski tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani bertanya langsung baik pada Wonwoo maupun Mingyu.

"Jadi gosip itu bener?"

Vernon langsung mengintrogasi Mingyu.

"Iya gitu deh," jawab Mingyu.

"Wonwoo gimana? Marah besar?" tanya Vernon lagi.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang lalu mengangguk.

"Kalo gue nanya kenapa lo kabur, pasti lo jawab kalo lo gak niat kabur dan gak tau kalo akhirnya bakal jadi kaya gini," sahut Vernon.

Mingyu menoleh dan menatap Vernon kesal.

"Kalo udah tahu ya udah diem aja."

"Lo sekarang mau kaya gimana?"

Joshua kali ini yang mengintrogasi Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

"Liat lo aja kayanya dia gak mau," tambah Joshua dengan jujurnya.

"Iya gue tau."

"Gara-gara lo dia diberhentiin jadi koordinator," timpal Vernon.

Mata Mingyu mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Apa?" Mingyu tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

Vernon meletakkan HP yang digenggamnya lalu menatap Mingyu serius.

"Dia udah gak jadi koordinator lagi, gara-gara kejadian itu," ulang Vernon memperjelas.

"Hah!? Diberhentiin kenapa!? Kok gue baru tau!? Dia kan udah dikasih hukuman, terus diberhentiin dari kepanitian juga? Memangnya hukuman itu gak cukup?" tanya Mingyu berkali-kali dengan nada kesal.

"Kejadian Sabtu itu udah kesebar luas. Mau gak mau Wonwoo harus berhenti dari jabatannya demi kebaikan dan kelancaran ospek tahun ini," jawab Joshua.

"Hah!? Maksudnya apa? Gue sama sekali gak ngerti! Sebegitu serius masalah yang gue buat!?"

"Karena gosip itu sudah nyebar di angkatan kita, itu bisa bikin masalah," sahut Joshua.

 _Masalah? Masalah apa? Perasaan angkatan gue baik-baik aja._

"Masalah apa?" tanya Mingyu frustasi.

"Lo tanya aja sama Woozi, mungkin dia ngerti," kata Joshua.

 **Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yaaa~~**


	14. 14 My fault

**Mingyu's POV**

Udah hampir satu minggu ini gue gak ketemu Wonwoo sama sekali.

Gue gak tau gimana bisa dia selalu gak ada dan gak ketemu sama gue, padahal gue berkali-kali –mungkin puluhan kali—nyariin dia.

Mungkin dia punya radar yang bisa deteksi keberadaan gue dari radius sekian meter dan saat radar itu mendeteksi keberadaan gue, dia langsung pergi entah kemana.

 _Stop!_ Kembali ke laptop karena gue emang lagi nugas pake laptop.

Kepala gue pening mendadak baca soal-soal latihan yang harus gue kerjain.

Gue benci Fisika dan dengan bodohnya kemakan omongin Joshua untuk masuk Teknik Industri yang notabenenya makanan sehari-harinya adalah Fisika.

Dan kaya _magic_ gue berhasil masuk ke fakultas dan kampus yang sama dengan Joshua.

Alhasil otak gue sering nge- _hang_ , kaya sekarang ini.

Dari 5 soal yang ada, gue baru bisa selesaikan satu soal.

Itupun dengan diiringi doa di setiap penulisannya, karena gue ngerjainnya _let it flow_ pokonya nulis entah bener atau enggak.

ARGGHH! Gue butuh bantuan Won—maksud gue Joshua.

"Lo ngapain garuk-garuk kepala? Siluman monyet di dalem perut lo udah bangun?"

Sialan. Itu pasti mulut pedesnya Vernon.

"Sialan lo! Gue stress ngerjain tugas Fisdas –Fisika Dasar—."

Vernon dan Joshua duduk samping gue dengan wajah kalem tanpa beban.

"Matdas tentang statistika kemarin lo stress, sekarang Fisdas juga lo stress. Makanya lo belajar, jangan ngurusin percintaan mulu," mulut pedesnya Vernon kambuh lagi.

Gue lempar pensil di tangan gue ke kepala Vernon.

Tau rasa lo.

"Ini gue lagi usaha. Kalian emang udah kelar tugas Fisdas?"

Gue yakin Joshua udah, karena emang dia cowok paling pinter di antara kami bertiga.

Berbahagialah dia yang dikaruniai otak encer, beda sama gue.

Joshua itu belajarnya gak rajin banget, di kelas sering ketiduran, buku catetan kosong, kerjaan main _game_ dan basket, tapi gak tahu kenapa nilainya selalu bagus dari SMA.

Beda sama gue, yang kalo belajar tuh lama inget dan gampang lupa. Kalo Joshua itu cepet inget dan lama lupa.

Kalo gue sebelas dua belas sama Vernon. Meskipun gue akuin dia kadang-kadang lebih rajin sih. Kadang-kadang ya.

Gue juga gak satu SMA sama dia, jadi yang gue liat sejauh ini otak kami hampir sama.

Gue yakin Vernon belum ngerjain tugas.

"Gue udah kelar dari kemarin," jawab Vernon dengan bangganya, bangga banget malah astaga.

Joshua juga ikut ngangguk.

" _WHAT!?_ Kalo Joshua udah kelar gue percaya, kalo lo..." gue menggantungkan kalimat gue sambil ngelirik ke arah Vernon curiga.

"Dibantuin Seungkwan," timpal Vernon enteng.

Seungkwan!? Temen Wonwoo!?

"SEUNGKWAN!?" tanya gue kaget.

Ya iyalah gue kaget, satu minggu ini gue gak ngeliat Trio Kwek Kwek –Wonwoo, Seungkwan, DK—di kampus, dan tadi Vernon bilang dia dibantuin nugas sama Seungkwan!?

"Njir kalian parah! Kenapa gak ngajak gue!?"

"Gue ngerjain sendiri, yang minta bantuan Vernon doang," jawab Joshua yang bikin perasaan gue lega.

"Kalo lo mau nanya Wonwoo, dia gak ada. Gue kemaren cuma belajar berdua sama Seungkwan," sahut Vernon seakan tahu apa yang mau gue tanyain.

"Tunggu.."

Ada sesuatu yang aneh gue endus.

"Lo kok bisa berdua doang sama Seungkwan?" tanya gue curiga.

Vernon langsung bantingin buku tugasnya ke gue.

"Gak usah banyak tanya, intinya lo mau liat tugas gue kan? Nih gue kasih liat!"

Dengan sangat senang hati, gue ambil buku Vernon.

"Tumben lo baik," kata gue mulai membuka buku tugas Vernon.

"Bego. Soalnya beda sama yang punya lo," kata Joshua yang langsung bikin gue inget kalo tugas ini gue kebagian kode soal A dan dia kebagian kode soal B.

Dan yang sama soalnya sama gue adalah Joshua.

"Josh..."

"Gak! Lo mikir sendiri! Gue gak mau liatin tugas gue!"

Belom ngomong apa-apa udah dapet penolakan.

"Ada Wonwoo tadi gue liat di taman belakang. Lo minta ajarin kakak asuh lo aja sono!"

Wonwoo!?

"Beneran lo?" tanya gue gak percaya.

Joshua mengiyakan dnegan serius. Gak mungkin juga Joshua bohongin gue tentang Wonwoo.

Gue dengan sedikit terburu-buru rapihin alat tulis dan laptop gue untuk nyamperin Wonwoo sebelum dia kabur lagi.

Dengan setengah berlari Mingyu menuju taman belakang.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Wonwoo tapi tidak dia temukan.

 _Apa Joshua bohong? Gak mungkin._

Mingyu mengeluarkan HP di saku celananya dan mengetik sebuah nama.

Jeon Won Woo, lalu menekan menu panggilan.

 **Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat...**

 **Pippp.**

Lagi-lagi bukan suara Wonwoo yang dia dengar.

 _Lo dimana sih!?_

Bukan Mingyu namanya yang menyerah pada percobaan pertama.

Mingyu tahu kalau HP Wonwoo nyala, hanya saja Wonwoo yang menolak panggilan darinya.

Sudah kelima kalinya tapi jawabannya tetap sama.

Mingyu mencoba mengirim pesan, meski sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk dibalas.

 **15:29 Mingyu : Lo dmna? Kita perlu ketemu.**

Setelah 5 menit menunggu, tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

 **15:35 Mingyu : Gue serius. Lo dmn skrg?**

Sambil menunggu balasan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu mengelilingi daerah sekitar perpustakaan yang biasa Wonwoo kunjungi.

 **Dddrrrtt... Dddrrttt...**

Seungkwan melirik ke arah HP Wonwoo yang sedari tadi terus bergetar.

Deretan angka-angka tertera di layar HP Wonwoo.

"Kenapa sih gak diangkat aja?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mengambil HP Wonwoo.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo merebut HP itu dari tangan Seungkwan.

"Gak. Biasalah _stalker_. Gak penting," Jawab Wonwoo yang kembali fokus dengan film yang sedang dia tonton di laptopnya.

"Mingyu?" tebak DK asal.

Wonwoo tidak merespon sama sekali.

Sikapnya itu membuat DK dan Seungkwan tahu bahwa itu memang panggilan dari Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Masih marah?"

Wonwoo mendengus kesal.

"Suara lo ganggu fokus gue."

Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo malah semakin fokus pada filmnya.

Mingyu kembali menemui Vernon dan Joshua karena dia tidak dapat menemui Wonwoo.

"Kenapa lo? Dia ada kan?" tanya Joshua.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tadi padahal ada ko di taman belakang, kami berdua liat," ujar Vernon dengan yakin.

Mingyu duduk samping Joshua dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Gue percaya. Gue mau minta maaf dengan tulus. Tapi buat ketemu aja susah," sahut Mingyu hampir menyerah.

"Dia kayanya marah banget ke gue gara-gara dia diberhentiin dari tugasnya," tambah Mingyu lagi.

"Mungkin sih," jawab Vernon.

"Terus gue harus gimana? Gue pingin dia balik jadi koordinator lagi,"

"Lo tinggal ngomong sama Woozi dan panitia inti lain. Jelasin yang sebenernya gimana. Mungkin masih ada salah paham," ujar Joshua.

Mingyu berpikir sejenak mencerna perkataan Joshua.

Selama ini Mingyu berpikir hal yang sama, tapi itu menjadi alternatif terakhir bagi dia.

Mingyu takut jika hal itu malah memperburuk citra Wonwoo di mata panitia lain.

Perkataan Joshua memperkuat tekad Mingyu untuk bicara langsung.

"Gue duluan ya. Biar masalah ini cepet kelar," sahut Mingyu seraya meninggalkan kedua temannya.

 _Masalah ini harus cepet kelar supaya beban pikiran gue berkurang._ Pikir Mingyu seraya menyusuri koridor fakultasnya mencari keberadaan Woozi atau panitia inti yang lain.

Koridor terlihat sepi, bukan seperti koridor kelas saat SMA yang ramai karena istirahat dan pulang pada jam yang sama.

Senyum Mingyu mengembang saat melihat Jun yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Jun!" panggil Mingyu seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Jun.

"Lo liat Woozi gak?" tanya Mingyu langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia lagi di _Student Center._ Ada perlu?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Dia lagi rapat bareng panitia ospek. Gue juga mau lanjut rapat. Duluan ya!" jelas Jun yang langsung berjalan menuju _Student Center_.

 _Rapat bareng panitia? Ini mungkin_ timing _paling pas_.

Mingyu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menuju SC.

Benar saja, Woozi dan panitia ospek sedang berkumpul.

Sepertinya mereka sedang istirahat.

"Woozi, gue mau ngomong penting," ujar Mingyu menghampiri Woozi.

Woozi mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di depannya pada Mingyu.

"Duduk aja. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Woozi.

Panitia inti yang lain diam-diam memperhatikan mereka berdua karena semua tahu mengenai kejadian Sabtu itu.

"Masalah yang waktu itu. Gue denger Wonwoo udah gak jadi panitia inti lagi gara-gara kejadian itu. Itu _pure_ kesalahan gue dan Wonwoo gak seharusnya dapet hukuman dan perlakuan kaya gitu," jelas Mingyu.

Woozi menutup laptopnya dan menatap Mingyu serius.

"Iya gue tahu. Tapi di satu sisi ini kesalahan dia juga karena gak bisa jadi senior yang bimbing adik tingkatnya," sahut Woozi.

Kali ini ekspresi Woozi tidak semenyeramkan saat ospek. Bahkan terlihat seperti senior biasa.

"Dia udah ngingetin gue, gue aja yang malah maksa dan gak dengerin dia. Ini bukan salah dia," bela Mingyu yang tetap tak mengalah.

Suara mereka membuat suasana SC menjadi sepi.

Tak sedikit yang terang-terangan melihat dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Ini udah kebijakan panitia. Segimana pun salahnya lo, kami sebagai senior harus bertanggung jawab. Panitia ospek itu harus bisa jadi panutan buat junior kita. Dengan kejadian kemarin, bisa bikin temen satu angkatan lo salah paham. Kami sebagai panitia gak mau ada yang ngerasa kalo lo diiistimewakan. Di mata kami, semua adik tingkat kami itu sama," jelas Woozi panjang lebar.

Nyali Mingyu sedikit menciut mendengar penjelasan Woozi.

 _Apa gak ada cara lain? Gak pantes kalo Wonwoo yang nanggung semua hukuman, padahal gue yang salah._

"Oke gue ngerti. Tapi karena di sini gue yang salah, gue pingin nebus kesalahan gue," sahut Mingyu agak memaksa.

Woozi mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Caranya?"

"Gue bakalan lakuin hukuman yang sama kaya Wonwoo lakuin," jawab Mingyu tegas.

Woozi menatap Mingyu bingung, " _Push-up?_ "

"Iya, karena gara-gara gue juga dia gak jadi panitia inti lagi, gue bakal lakuin hukuman itu 2 kali lipat sebagai tanda penyesalan dan permintaan maaf gue," sahut Mingyu.

Woozi melirik ke arah panitia inti lain.

"Lo yakin?" tanya Woozi.

Mingyu mengangguk mantap.

 **Maafkan baru bisa update :)**

 **Semoga kalian suka**

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa~~~**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca :)**

 **Aku tunggu follow, fav dan reviewnya**


	15. 15 Titik dua bintang

Woozi tak mungkin membiarkan Mingyu melakukan apa yang tadi Mingyu katakan.

Terlebih lagi, banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Bisa saja, ada orang yang berpikir bahwa panitia inti sedang melakukan perpeloncoan terhadap mahasiswa baru.

Hal itu tentu akan menyebabkan masalah yang lebih besar.

"Gak. Gue gak izinin lo lakuin itu. Bisa dikira kami lagi melakukan perpeloncoan sama adik tingkat," jelas Woozi tegas.

Mingyu melihat ke sekeliling mereka.

Benar saja banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, termasuk teman satu angkatan dan seniornya.

"Gue Kim Min Gyu, angkatan 2017 meminta maaf atas tindakan kekanak-kanakan gue yang bikin angkatan 2017 malu dan bikin Wonwoo dilepas dari jabatannya sebagai panitia inti," ucap Mingyu dengan lantang di depan semua orang yang ada di SC.

Semua orang dengan seksama memperhatikan Mingyu dan mulai berbisik satu sama lain.

Mingyu tak peduli apapun yang mereka pikirkan. yang jelas adalah Mingyu tulus ingin menebus kesalahannya.

"Gak. Kita tetep gak izinin lo," sahut Woozi lagi.

"Gue mohon. Gue gak mau jadi pengecut. Gue cuma mau tebus kesalahan gue dan jelasin ke semua bahwa ini salah gue, banyak saksinya kok kalo kalian gak melakukan perpeloncoan," pinta Mingyu.

Woozi mendekat ke arah panitia inti lain dan terlihat sedikit berunding.

"Lakuin apa yang lo mau," ujar Woozi.

Mingyu tersenyum dan langsung mengambil posisi _push-up_.

"SATU! DUA! TIGA!..."

Mingyu menghitung dengan lantang setiap gerakannya.

Baginya _push-up_ ratusan kali bukan seberapa.

Mingyu kuat berjam-jam di tempat _gym._

Tanpa Mingyu sadari semakin banyak orang yang melihatnya.

* * *

 ** **Wonwoo's POV****

Kenapa gue kepikiran terus?

Iya dia salah, tapi dia juga udah berkali-kali mencoba minta maaf.

Terus masalahnya apa sekarang?

Masalahnya kenapa gue malah ngehindar.

Tinggal gue maafin dan masalah selesai.

Sesimple itu aja loh, Wonwoo!

Tapi...

 ** **Ting!****

 ** **You have a message.****

Lamunan Wonwoo buyar saat mendengar suara pesan masuk.

 _Mingyu?_

Seketika Wonwoo langsung membuka pesan itu setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar HPnya..

 ** **17:40 Mingyu : Wonwoo, gue mau minta maaf karena kebodohan gue yang nyeret lo dan ngerugiin lo. Hak lo mau maafin gue atau engga, yang penting gue udah minta maaf tulus sama lo. Gue akan berusaha jadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Makasih udah bantuin gue selama ini. Maafin gue karena selalu repotin lo juga.****

Wonwoo tak tahu harus merasakan apa sekarang.

Antara masih kesal pada Mingyu dan di satu sisi dia juga merasa jahat karena terus mengabaikan Mingyu yang berusaha meminta maaf.

Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Lo kenapa sih? Sakit kepala?" tanya Seungkwan.

Wonwoo menghela napas panjang.

"Ga tau nih, kepala gue pusing."

DK menyodorkan HP miliknya ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap DK bingung.

"Gue gak pinjem HP lo," sahut Wonwoo.

"Gue tau. Gue mau kasih liat ini," kata DK sambil memberikan HPnya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengambil HP itu meski tak mengerti apa yang DK maksud.

"Ini apa?" tanya Wonwoo saat dia melihat foto Mingyu dengan wajah lelah dan bercucuran keringat dalam posisi _push-up_.

"Itu Mingyu," jawab DK singkat.

Wonwoo menatap DK kesal.

"Iya gue tahu, gue gak buta. Maksud foto ini apa? Kenapa lo liatin ke gue?"

DK mengambil kembali HPnya.

"Gue tahu dari grup panitia. Tadi katanya Mingyu datengin panitia inti minta maaf soal kejadian waktu dia inisiatif ngelakuin hukuman yang sama kaya lo, tapi katanya dua kali lipatnya," sahut DK.

 _Hah!? Dua kali lipat? Gila._

Wonwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Gak mungkin. Ya kali dia kuat lakuin _push-up_ 500 kali lebih," ujar Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Gue dapet dari grup panitia. Masa iya mereka nyebar gosip, mereka malah ngehindari adanya gosip. Lo kan ada di grup panitia juga," jawab Seungkwan seraya ikut mengecek HPnya juga.

"HP gue tadi gue matiin. Banyak _spam_."

" _Spam_ dari Mingyu?" sindir Seungkwan.

Wonwoo terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan Seungkwan.

"Lo liat-liat HP gue?" tuduh Wonwoo.

"Gak. Seminggu ini HP lo selalu dapet telpon dan SMS kan? Lo pikir gue gak tahu kalo itu dari Mingyu?"

Perkataan Seungkwan membuat Wonwoo terdiam.

"Gue tahu dari Vernon kalo Mingyu seminggu ini cariin lo dan berusaha hubungi lo, tapi gak lo respon. Iya kan?" tanya Seungkwan yang lagi-lagi benar dan tidak bisa Wonwoo jawab.

Wonwoo masih terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Wonwoo merasa kali ini justru dia yang membuat kesalahan.

"Denger ya, Mingyu udah rela lakuin hukuman dua kali lipat dan dia membuang gensinya untuk minta maaf ke panitia dan temen angkatannya. Menurut lo permintaan maaf dia main-main? Menurut lo itu masih becanda?"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Seungkwan tidak bisa Wonwoo sangkal.

"Iya, gue tau."

Wonwoo memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Lo mau kemana?" tanya DK.

"Mau balik, kepala gue sakit," jawab Wonwoo yang langsung pergi.

* * *

"Lo gak kenapa-kenapa, _bro?"_ tanya Vernon yang membantu Mingyu membawakan barang-barang Mingyu.

Mingyu masih bisa berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja seluruh badannya terasa kaku.

"Iyalah."

Vernon dan Joshua mengantar Mingyu sampai ke _apartement_ nya karena khawatir melihat Mingyu yang jalannya sudah seperti zombie.

"Lo yakin Wonwoo mau maafin lo?" tanya Joshua.

Mingyu menekan tombol angka di _lift_.

"Soal itu, bukan urusan gue. Itu hak dia. Yang penting gue udah mencoba menebus rasa bersalah gue."

Vernon dan Joshua tidak berani lagi mengungkit tentang masalah itu.

 ** **Ting.****

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai 4, dimana _apartement_ Mingyu berada.

"Lo istirahat, tapi jangan lupa tugas Fisdas," kata Vernon saat mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Mingyu.

"Ck! Iya gue inget. _Thanks_ ya," jawab Mingyu.

Vernon dan Joshua pun meninggalkan _apartement_ Mingyu tanpa singgah sama sekali karena masih ada tugas lain yang harus dikerjakan.

Mingyu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya sesaat setelah pintu kamar terbuka.

Pikirannya melayang mengingat kembali kata-kata Joshua tadi.

 _Lo yakin Wonwoo mau maafin lo?_

Ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam hati Mingyu, jika apa yang tadi Joshua katakan ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

 _Joshua sialan. Gue jadi kepikiran kan._

Mingyu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil HP miliknya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya.

 _Ini yang terakhir. Apapun yang dia omongin, gue bakal terima_.Tekad Mingyu dalam hati seraya mencari kontak yang selama ini selalu dia hubungi.

Mingyu menekan menu panggilan.

 _Kok gue jadi_ nervous _gini. Gue bukan mau lamar anak orang. Astaga!_

Mingyu berjalan bolak-balik di depan tempat tidurnya, menunggu dengan cemas apakah panggilannya akan ditolak lagi atau tidak.

"Ada apa?" suara yang selama ini paling Mingyu tunggu-tunggu.

Mingyu seakan tak percaya, dia melihat layar HPnya dan ternyata panggilannya memang diangkat.

* * *

 ** **Dddrrrtt...****

Suara getar HP, membuat Wonwoo terpaksa membuka lagi kedua matanya yang hampir terpejam.

 _Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang nelpon malem-malem gini. Gak ngerti orang lagi sakit kepala._ Gerutu Wonwoo.

Mata Wonwoo melebar saat melihat deretan angka yang tidak asing baginya.

Kontak Mingyu memang sudah Wonwoo hapus.

Tapi Wonwoo hapal betul nomor Mingyu, karena nomor itu yang terus menerus menghubunginya akhir-akhir ini.

Wonwoo sedikit panik karena tidak siap jika harus berbicara saat ini.

Dia belum berpikir jernih dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Mingyu.

Akhirnya dengan dorongan entah dari mana, Wonwoo berani mengangkat telpon Mingyu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban dari Mingyu. Wonwoo pun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Gue minta maaf buat hal-hal yang gue lakuin dan rugiin lo."

Akhirnya suara Mingyu memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hmmm," jawab Wonwoo.

Di seberang telepon, Mingyu merasa bingung.

"Maksud lo hmm apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ya gitu, masa lo gak ngerti. Udah ya gue mau tidur, sakit kepala," sahut Wonwoo yang dengan cepat mematikan telpon.

"Eh bentar, bent—"

 ** **Piipp.****

Wonwoo mematikan panggilan.

Mingyu menatap layar HPnya tak percaya.

Semudah itu Wonwoo mematikan panggilan dari Mingyu, padahal setengah mati Mingyu menahan gugup dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghubungi Wonwoo.

 _Hmmm? Apa coba maksudnya? Gue dimaafin? Atau gak dimaafin?_

Mingyu mengaruk-garuk kepalanya gusar lalu menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur.

"Gue tadi ngomongnya gak jelas ya? Atau jangan-jangan tadi sinyal lagi jelek. ARGGHH!" Mingyu menggerutu tanpa henti memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Wonwoo.

Dia tidak mau terlalu percaya diri, bisa saja tadi dia salah dengar. Bisa saja persepsi Wonwoo berbeda dengan apa yang Mingyu pikirkan.

 ** **Ting.****

 ** **You have a message.****

Mingyu terkejut mendengar suara pesan.

Pikiran Mingyu masih memikirkan apa yang tadi Wonwoo katakan.

Dengan malas dia mengambil HPnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Mingyu saat melihat nama Wonwoo muncul di layar HP miliknya.

Langsung saja Mingyu membuka pesan itu.

 ** **20:59 Wonwoo : Iya gue maafin. Gitu aja gak ngerti.****

Pesan singkat itu berhasil membuat Mingyu melompat bahagia.

Mingyu sangat senang sampai-sampai dia membaca pesan itu berulang-ulang untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

 ** **21:01 Mingyu : Thanks :*****

Entah ide dari mana, Mingyu membubuhkan tanda titik dua bintang diakhir kalimatnya.

Mingyu pun bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tanpa malu mengirimkan pesan itu.

Sepertinya efek rasa bahagianya yang terlalu membuncah.

* * *

 ** **Tunggu lanjutannya yaaa :)****


	16. 16 Contact Lens

Hari ini Mingyu merasa sangat bersemangat bangun pagi.

Meskipun badannya terasa pegal.

Mingyu sengaja bangun pagi padahal kelasnya dimulai pukul 10 pagi.

Mingyu berencana untuk mengantar Wonwoo ke kampus sekaligus memastikan apakah Wonwoo benar-benar sudah memaafkannya.

Pukul 07.00 Mingyu sudah _stand by_ di parkiran _apartement_ Wonwoo dan sengaja parkir di samping mobil Wonwoo.

Lima menit menunggu, Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang baru keluar dari pintu _apartement_.

 _Lagi-lagi dia gak pake kacamata._

Langsung saja Mingyu keluar dari mobil.

"Eheem," Mingyu berdeham.

Wonwoo yang menunduk menatap layar HPnya seketika mendongak ke arah Mingyu.

Wajah terkejut Wonwoo membuat Mingyu terkekeh kecil.

"Gue bukan hantu. Nih kaki gue gak melayang," canda Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya seperti saat dia memaki Mingyu tempo hari.

Mingyu merasa senang dan lega karena Wonwoo benar-benar sudah memaafkannya.

"Lo ngapain di sini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada ketusnya.

Mingyu tanpa izin mengambil tas di pundak kanan Wonwoo.

"Nganter lo," jawab Mingyu yang langsung berlari menuju mobilnya.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal dan akhirnya mau tidak mau mengikuti Mingyu karena tasnya Mingyu ambil.

 **Mingyu's POV**

Ekspresi kesal Wonwoo selalu jadi favorit gue.

Dahinya yang mengeryit, matanya yang menatap gue sinis dan mulutnya yang sering mengumpat gue.

"Lo kenapa gak pake kacamata?" tanya gue yang memang penasaran kenapa gak pernah liat dia pake kacamata lagi.

Padahal itu salah satu benda yang selalu melekat di Wonwoo.

"Kan patah waktu lo ngunci gue di kamar mandi," jawabnya ketus.

Gue hanya ber'o' ria.

Gak kaya biasanya, jalanan gak begitu macet.

Gue dan Wonwoo bisa sampai di kampus lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Wonwoo langsung dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, berusaha ambil tasnya yang tadi gue ambil dan gue taro di kursi belakang.

Padahal gue juga berniat ambil tas itu buat gue kasih ke dia.

Dan akhirnya...

 **Ttttaakkk..**

Gila, kepala gue langsung berdenyut pusing karena kepala gue yang kejedot sama kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo juga langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sakit beloon!" ucapnya kesal.

Kepala gue udah gak begitu sakit, tapi Wonwoo masih ngusap-usap kepalanya.

Gue mendekat ke arah Wonwoo dan nyingkirin kedua tangan Wonwoo untuk lihat kondisi kepalanya.

Kalo benjol kan gak lucu.

Mingyu bukannya melihat kondisi dahi Wonwoo tetapi matanya malah fokus menatap mata Wonwoo.

 _Ide darimana lo pake lensa mata warna cokelat terang?_ Gerutu Mingyu saat menatap mata Wonwoo tanpa berkedip.

Wonwoo pun sama, hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, _today you look so damn cute._ "

Tanpa sadar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Mingyu.

Pipi Wonwoo seketika memerah dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mendorong badan Mingyu menjauh.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo bingung.

"Lo tadi denger omongan gue?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah super polosnya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Lo pikir gue budeg?"

Wonwoo langsung mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari mobil Mingyu.

"Gue tadi bukannya ngomong dalam hati?" kata Mingyu yang masih tertegun seraya menatap Wonwoo yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Lo salah minum obat ya?" tanya Vernon saat melihat Mingyu yang terus tersenyum sendiri.

"Ck!"

"Gue udah baikan sama Wonwoo," jelas Mingyu dengan senyum yang tak kunjung hilang.

"Lo kaya pacaran sama dia," sahut Joshua yang langsung dapat pukulan Mingyu.

"Sembarangan lo kalo ngomong!"

"Mending lo ngerjain tugas bagian lo. Sekelompok sama lo tuh selalu aja bikin tugas lama selesai, bukannya bikin cepet selesai," gerutu Vernon sambil menyodorkan Mingyu kertas soal.

Mingyu membaca kertas itu dengan malas.

"Lo mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu saat melihat Vernon dan Joshua yang sudah berdiri membawa tas mereka masing-masing.

"Pulang, tugas kami udah selesai. Tinggal bagian lo, dan jangan lupa lo kirim ke email dosen sebelum jam 6 sore," sahut Vernon yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatap mereka kesal.

Bahasa Indonesia menjadi salah satu mata kuliah dasar di semester satu dan mata kuliah yang wajib diikuti semua mahasiswa baru.

Tugas Mingyu kali ini adalah parafrase yaitu mengungkapkan pendapat orang lain dengan gaya bahasa sendiri.

Ini salah Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu tidak fokus saat dosen mengajar dan akhirnya Mingyu tak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Seringai khas Mingyu terukir di wajahnya saat otaknya memberikan ide untuk meminta bantuan Wonwoo.

Mingyu melirik jam tangannya.

 _Jam segini biasanya Wonwoo ada di perpustakaan_. Pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu langsung mengambil tas dan kertas soalnya dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Mingyu mencari keberadaan Wonwoo.

Tadi Mingyu sempat bertemu Seungkwan di depan perpustakaan dan Seungkwan mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo memang sedang ada di perpustakaan.

 _Nah itu dia!_ Mata Mingyu berbinar saat menemukan sosok yang sedang dia cari.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo seraya memperhatikan wajah serius Wonwoo yang sedang membaca buku tebal, entah buku tentang apa.

Begitu fokusnya Wonwoo hingga tak menyadari Mingyu yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Mingyu berjalan mengendap-endap dan memilih untuk menarik kursi di samping kanan Wonwoo.

Suara gesekan kursi dan lantai saat Mingyu menarik kursi untuk duduk, membuat Wonwoo melirik ke arahnya.

"Ngapain lo?" tanya Wonwoo kaget.

Mingyu langsung duduk dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja.

"Belajar," jawab Mingyu dengan senyumnya yang termanis.

"Kenapa harus di sini? Masih banyak kursi yang kosong," kata Wonwoo yang terlihat mulai merasa terganggu.

Mingyu mengambil kertas tugasnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Mau minta lo bantuin tugas gue."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal.

"Gak!" jawab Wonwoo yang kembali fokus membaca bukunya.

" _Please,_ " pinta Mingyu seraya menarik-narik ujung baju Wonwoo.

"Gak!" tolak Wonwoo.

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga lo gak mau bantuin gue, gue cium lo," ancam Mingyu dengan seringai liciknya.

Wonwoo melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

 _Cium!?_

"TIGA!"

 **Cup.**

Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kanan Wonwoo.

Dengan reflek Wonwoo memegang pipinya yang terasa memanas dan pasti sudah memerah.

"Lo gak bisa ngitung!? Berhitung itu mulai dari satu, gak langsung tiba-tiba tiga!" sahut Wonwoo keras yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari pengujung perpustakaan yang lain.

"Hitungan satu dan duanya di dalam hati, lo aja yang gak denger. Jadi mau ngajarin gue atau enggak?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Iya, iya. Ini tugas lo?" sahut Wonwoo menyetujui dan langsung merebut kertas soal yang dipegang Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk bahagia seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat hadiah permen.

Entah sudah berapa kali Wonwoo menghela napas panjang.

Wonwoo sudah menjelaskan beberapa kali tapi Mingyu tidak juga mengerti.

Padahal tugasnya tidak begitu sulit, hanya butuh kesabaran dalam membaca dan memahami teks.

Mingyu bukannya memperhatikan apa yang Wonwoo sampaikan, tetapi Mingyu asyik memperhatikan wajah serius Wonwoo saat menjelaskan materi.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal seraya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Lo bisa serius kan?" tanya Wonwoo kesal.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo masih dengan senyum lebarnya, "Jadi lo mau gue seriusin nih?"

Wonwoo semakin kesal karena Mingyu malah menggodanya dan memancingnya untuk semakin kesal.

"Lo mau kemana?" saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mau cari buku buat lo, biar mulut gue gak cape ngejelasin," sahut Wonwoo kesal yang langsung menuju ke barisan buku-buku di rak.

Mingyu hanya memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sudah lima belas menit, tapi Wonwoo belum kembali ke kursinya.

Mingyu pun sudah bosan menunggu.

Akhirnya Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo.

Mingyu memeriksa setiap barisan rak-rak tapi tak menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo.

 _Gue dijailin?_ Pikir Mingyu.

Ekor mata Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang sedang jongkok seperti mencari sesuatu.

Mingyu langsung berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Lo ngapain jongkok di sini?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Lensa gue jatoh," jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu melihat salah satu warna bola mata Wonwoo memperlihatkan warna aslinya.

Mingyu pun ikut jongkok dan mengikuti Wonwoo di sampingnya.

"Ngapain dicari, pasti udah kotor," kata Mingyu.

"Itu mahal. Pokonya harus ketemu," sahut Wonwoo.

"Ini gue ketemu!" kata Mingyu.

Wonwoo langsung mendekati Mingyu yang masih dalam keadaan jongkok.

"Beneran? Siniin," kata Wonwoo.

Bukannya memberikannya pada Wonwoo, Mingyu malah menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Gak!" kata Mingyu.

"Itu punya gue! Siniin!"

Wonwoo berusaha menggapai tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu memegang tangan Wonwoo yang terus berusaha mengambil lensa miliknya.

Gerakan badan Wonwoo terhenti dan tanpa sadar jarak mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Posisi mereka seperti Wonwoo sedang memeluk Mingyu dari depan.

Wonwoo hanya diam karena Mingyu juga diam.

Mingyu tak menyangka jarah wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Mingyu bisa melihat seluruh wajah Wonwoo dengan jelas dari jarak sedekat ini.

Mingyu memperhatikan kedua mata Wonwoo yang menurutnya sangat indah.

Pandangannya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Wonwoo hingga padangannya jatuh pada bibir merah muda milik Wonwoo.

Bibir itu terlihat menggiurkan di mata Mingyu.

 **Cup.**

Mata Wonwoo mengerjap beberapa kali seraya otaknya memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menyetuh bibirnya.

Mata Wonwoo melihat mata Mingyu yang terpejam dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat.

 _Ini—_

Wonwoo langsung mendorong badan Mingyu menjauhinya saat otaknya sudah sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mingyu pun terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Mingyu yang terduduk di lantai.

 _Gue tadi ngapain!?_ Batin Mingyu.

 **Semoga suka ya**

 **Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca :)**


	17. 17 Regret?

**Maafkan ya baru update lagi**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Semoga suka :)**

Semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak ada kontak sama sekali.

Wonwoo berusaha menjauhi Mingyu karena kejadian itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang terus mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Beberapa kali berpapasan dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo terang-terangan menghindar.

 _Bodoh! Baru aja baikan, udah gini lagi!_ Mingyu merutuki dirinya karena kejadian di perpustakaan.

Mingyu sampai saat ini juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan itu.

"Itu Wonwoo!" seru Vernon sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Mingyu.

Mingyu dengan cepat menoleh.

Vernon tertawa karena Mingyu berhasil masuk perangkapnya.

"Sialan lo! Gak lucu!" umpat Mingyu saat tahu dirinya dijahili Vernon.

"Makanya jangan mikir Wonwoo mulu! Belajar yang bener," sahut Vernon menyindir.

Mingyu menatap Vernon geram.

"Lo suka sama dia?"

Kali ini Joshua yang berbicara.

"Hah!? Lo ngomong apa sih, Jo?" tanya Mingyu.

"Jawab aja, gak usah ngalihin pembicaraan," sahut Joshua singkat.

"Ya enggaklah! Gue sama dia tuh gak ada apa-apa," jelas Mingyu berbohong.

Joshua mengangguk tapi dengan tatapan curiga.

"Jelas-jelas dia sekarang selalu ngehindari lo. Percuma lo bohong," kata Vernon percaya diri.

 _Kok mereka bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan mereka juga tahu kalo... NO!_

"Kapan dia ngehindarin gue? Dia tuh sibuk, maklum aja namanya juga kaka tingkat," jawab Mingyu yang berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Oh gitu. Berarti kejadian kemarin pas kita datang ke perpustakaan dan dia liat lo, terus dia langsung keluar dari perpustakaan, akan gue anggep sebagai bukan mencoba menghindar."

Kata-kata Vernon membuat Mingyu merasa seperti pencuri yang ketahuan mencuri.

Mingyu hanya membalas perkataan Vernon dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Lupain. Lupain. Lupain.

Menyingkirlah wahai pikiran gak berguna.

Gara-gara bocah itu gue jadi gak fokus belajar.

"VERNON! JOSHUA! MINGYU!"

"AAAA MINGYUUU!"

"MINGYUU SEMANGAT!"

"MINGYU OPPA!"

Cewek-cewek pecicilan itu dengan gak tau malunya ganggu _quality time_ gue bersama tugas gue.

"Mereka bertiga fansnya makin banyak ya," kata Seungkwan yang ikut-ikutan nonton Mingyu, Vernon dan Joshua bermain basket.

Apa mereka gak bisa bermain di lapangan basket yang ada di depan SC?

Kenapa harus di lapangan basket deket taman belakang?

Terserah sih mereka mau main dimana juga, tapi masalahnya adalah suara teriakan cewek-cewek itu nyampe telinga gue.

ARRRGGHH!

Gue mau pindah juga kemana. Taman belakang perpustakaan udah jadi tempat ternyaman untuk belajar sebelum ketiga cowok sok keren itu datang dan bermain basket yang jaraknya gak jauh dari tempat ini.

"Wonwoo, liat tuh Mingyu lagi _dribble_ bola!" seru DK.

Langsung aja DK dapet delikan tajam dari gue.

"Kenapa juga gue harus liatin?"

"Beruntungnya cewek-cewek fakultas kita karena bisa ketemu mereka kapan pun. Coba fans-fans mereka yang gak satu fakultas, mau ketemu juga susah," kata Vernon yang dari tadi gak tahu kenapa ngomongin mereka melulu.

Beruntung? Seberapa beruntung sih mereka? Cuma bisa ngeliat sambil teriak doang.

Lebih beruntung mana sama gue yang udah rasain bib—

ASTAGA! _NO! NO!_

Otak gue kayanya udah mulai lelah.

Gila. Gue ngerasa beruntung karena –

 _NO!_

" _Bro,_ gue balik sekarang ya. Otak gue lagi kelelahan dan butuh istirahat kayanya."

Gue langsung beresin buku dan laptop gue dan memilih untuk pulang dan istirahatin pikiran gue.

Kuliah siang pukul 13.00 tidak sepenuhnya seenak yang dipikirkan.

Bangun memang tidak perlu pagi, tapi cuaca yang panas membuat badan lebih malas untuk bangun.

Ditambah lagi jika kuliah pukul 13.00 semua mahasiswa sebagian besar sudah makan dan pasti selalu ngantuk di kelas karena perut sudah kenyang dengan suasana yang mendukung untuk tidur siang.

 _Sial! Dosen pasti udah dateng._

"Jo, lo dimana? Udah ada dosen belum?"

Mingyu dengan tergesa-gesa turun dari angkutan kampus dan menuju kelasnya.

Joshua pasti sudah di kelas. Oleh karena itu, Mingyu memilih untuk menelpon Joshua.

"Gue di kosan."

Jawaban Joshua membuat langkah Mingyu berhenti seketika.

"Lo gak kuliah!?" tanya Mingyu sewot.

"Kan kelasnya diganti besok, dosennya lagi ada seminar di luar kota."

Ingin rasanya saat itu Mingyu memaki siapa pun.

"APA!? Gue udah lari-lari ke kampus, njir! Nunggu angkutan kampus juga lama!" keluh Mingyu yang merasa tidak terima usahanya pergi ke kampus sia-sia.

"Lo gak cek grup kelas?" tanya Joshua tenang.

Mingyu memukul kepalanya.

"HP gue baru gue nyalain, tadi di- _charge_."

 **Bbbuuukkkkk...**

Badan Mingyu mundur beberapa langkah saat seseorang tanpa dia sadari menabrak badannya cukup keras.

"Halo? Mingyu?" sahut Joshua.

Mingyu mematikan teleponnya dan bersiap memarahi siapa orang yang seenaknya berjalan tanpa melihat keberadaan dia.

Orang yang tadi menabraknya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Lo kalo jalan tuh ––Wonwoo!?" niat Mingyu marah-marah hilang saat Mingyu menyadari yang menabraknya tadi adalah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih terduduk sambil menunduk.

Bahunya terlihat gemetar.

"Lo kenapa?" tanya Mingyu yang membungkukkan badannya untuk membantu Wonwoo berdiri.

"Awas!" jawab Wonwoo lemah dan berusaha berdiri.

"Tangan lo berdarah, Wonwoo!" kata Mingyu panik saat melihat darah menetes dari tangan kiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih menatap Wonwoo khawatir.

"Lo mau kemana?"

"Ruang kesehatan," jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengejar langkah Wonwoo.

"Sini gue balut pake sapu tangan gue dulu, biar darahnya gak netes," kata Mingyu seraya mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan membalutnya ke tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya bisa diam.

"Gue anterin ke ruang kesehatan. Muka lo pucet banget."

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Tidak ada perlawanan dari Wonwoo. Dia hanya diam melihat perlakuan Mingyu padanya.

"Duduk situ!" perintah Mingyu pelan sesampainya mereka di ruang kesehatan.

Wonwoo pun mengikuti tanpa ada bantahan atau penolakan.

"Lo gak ada kelas?"

Wonwoo memberanikan diri membuka suara meskipun suasana mereka sangat canggung.

"Dosennya gak ada," jawab Mingyu sambil membawa kotak P3K di tangannya lalu duduk di samping Wonwoo.

"Sssshhh,"

Wonwoo meringis menahan perih di tangannya saat Mingyu membuka balutan sapu tangan di lengan Wonwoo.

"Tangan lo kenapa bisa kaya gini?" tanya Mingyu yang mulai membersihkan luka Wonwoo dengan _sanitizer_.

 **Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Jantung Wonwoo berdegup kencang saat tangan Mingyu menyentuh tangannya.

 _Gue kenapa sih!? Dia tuh cuma lagi obatin luka gue! Sadar! Sadar!_

"Awww! Pelan-pelan," protes Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang meringis menahan sakit.

"Jadi, kenapa tangan lo bisa luka?"

"Tadi waktu praktikum kurang fokus," jawab Wonwoo polos.

Mingyu mengambil kapas dan obat luka lalu membalutnya pada luka di tangan Wonwoo.

 _Ternyata lo punya sisi_ care _ya. Lo gak seurakan yang gue pikir selama ini. Bahkan semakin gue kenal lo, cara pandangan gue sama lo mulai berubah_. Pikir Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu mengobati lukanya dengan hati-hati.

"Lo tuh udah gede, jangan ceroboh apalagi waktu praktikum. Untung luka lo gak parah, kalo lo ceroboh waktu lo praktikum motongin besi, gimana? Lo pernah bayangin akibatnya gak? Lo gak punya tangan cadangan kan di _apartement_ lo? Lo tuh kan lebih pengalaman dari gue, harusnya lo tau harus gimana waktu praktikum," cerocos Mingyu panjang lebar tanpa koma tanpa titik.

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar Mingyu yang _ngomel_ persis seperti ibunya.

"Lo dengerin gue gak? Malah ketawa!" kata Mingyu dengan wajah marah yang terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Hmmm," gumam Wonwoo seraya mengangguk.

Suasana kembali canggung saat tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara.

Masing-masing mereka bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Gue balik ke lab dulu ya, gue harus ngisi laporan," kata Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Lo gak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu khawatir.

"Iya, yang luka kan tangan kiri, yang nulis kan tangan gue. Gue duluan ya. _By the way, thanks_ ya" sahut Wonwoo tersenyum dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Wonwoo!" panggil Mingyu saat Wonwoo hendak keluar.

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya.

Mingyu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Wonwoo yang berjarak dua meter darinya.

"Soal kejadian di perpus itu—"

Wonwoo seketika kaget dan panik saat Mingyu tiba-tiba mengungkit kejadian memalukan itu lagi.

" _Stop! Stop!_ Gak usah minta maaf, gue udah maafin lo kok," potong Wonwoo sebelum Mingyu membahas kejadian itu lebih panjang lagi.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

Jarak di antara mereka sudah semakin dekat.

 **Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Detak jantung Wonwoo semakin kencang saat Mingyu menatapnya tepat di bola matanya.

"Kata siapa gue mau minta maaf? Malahan gue mau bilang sama lo kalo gue gak akan minta maaf."

Otak Wonwoo berpikir keras mencerna perkataan Mingyu.

"Hah?"

Mingyu tersenyum tulus seraya menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo.

"Gue gak akan minta maaf untuk hal yang gak gue sesali. Paham?" jelas Mingyu seraya mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo yang sudah memerah.

"Hah!?"

Mingyu tertawa melihat reaksi dan ekspresi Wonwoo.

"Katanya lo mau ke lab. Sana gih, hati-hati," sahut Mingyu yang membalikkan badan Wonwoo dan mendorongnya.

Wonwoo menoleh sekilas ke arah Mingyu lalu akhirnya berjalan menuju lab dengan ekspresi bingung.

 _Gue gak akan minta maaf untuk hal yang gak gue sesali?_ Wonwoo mengulang kembali kata-kata Mingyu yang tadi belum sepenuhnya dia cerna.

 _Gak minta maaf? Gak disesali? WHAT! Maksudnya dia gak nyesel udah... nyium gue?_


	18. 18 Malam Puncak

Kata-kata yang Mingyu ucapkan saat di ruang kesehatan terus menerus terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memang sangat pintar dalam akademik, tapi untuk masalah ini dia benar-benar tidak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya takut apa yang dia mengerti itu ternyata salah.

 _Maksudnya apa gak nyesel? Gak nyesel jailin gue? Gak nyesel nyium gue? Gue gak ngertiiii -_-_ Pikir Wonwoo frustasi.

"Lo kenapa sih? Banyak utang? Ditagih _debt collector_? Ditanya nikah kapan sama orang tua?" tanya Seungkwan bertubi-tubi.

Wonwoo menatap Seungkwan sebal.

"Apaan sih lo!?" sahut Wonwoo yang kembali fokus dengan mi ayam pesanannya.

"Muka lo kusut, banyak pikiran?" kata DK.

Wonwoo meletakan alat makannya dan menatap kedua temannya bergantian.

"Gue mau tanya kalo ada seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu sama seseorang terus dia bilang gak akan minta maaf karena dia gak minta maaf untuk hal yang gak dia sesali. Maksud orang itu apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Seungkwan mendengus sebal.

"Lo ngomong apa sih? Seseorang melakukan sesuatu dengan seseorang. Sebut nama aja, gue gak ngerti lo ngomong apa," jawab Seungkwan.

 _Duh, gak mungkin gue ceritain yang sebenarnya_. Batin Wonwoo.

"Bukan deh bukan itu. Gue ganti pertanyaan. Kalo tiap ketemu dan berdekatan sama seseorang terus jantung berdetak gak karuan itu artinya apa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi datar.

DK tersenyum.

"Itu artinya lo suka sama dia," jawab DK singkat.

 _Suka!? GAK MUNGKIN!_ Teriak Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Sebenernya ada dua kemungkinan sih, antara lo suka sama dia atau emang lo punya kelainan jantung. Kalo kemungkinan kedua yang terjadi, harus cepet periksa ke dokter. Bahaya," jelas DK yang langsung membuat Wonwoo terdiam dan merinding ngeri.

 _Sakit jantung? Kayanya gue gak pernah sakit jantung. Keluarga gue juga gak ada yang punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Berarti tandanya gue... suka sama Mingyu? Itu lebih gak mungkin lagi._

"Lo ceritain siapa sih? Lo sama Mingyu?"

Wonwoo langsung menggeleng panik.

"Bukan! Bukan! Sepupu gue cerita. Hehehe," jawab Wonwoo berbohong.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah bertemu kembali dengan hari Sabtu.

Seperti biasa, mahasiswa baru dan mahasiswa lama disibukkan dengan kegiatan ospek.

Tapi hari ini terasa ada yang berbeda dengan biasanya.

" _Bro,_ hari ini ko tumben komdis selalu ada di ruangan?" bisik Vernon pada Mingyu.

Mingyu melirik sekilas ke arah belakang.

"Iya, gue perhatiin dari tadi juga gitu."

"Kalian berdua jangan ngobrol! Dengarkan materi dengan baik!"

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang Komdis datang dan menegur mereka.

Posisi mereka yang duduk di belakang barisan memudahkan Komdis untuk menghampiri mereka.

Vernon dan Mingyu langsung duduk tegap dan kembali fokus pada pemateri di depan.

Kegiatan hari ini terasa lebih kaku dari biasanya.

Bahkan saat _games_ dan intermezzo pun tidak seceria dan selepas pertemuan sebelumnya.

Bagaimana tidak, Komdis selalu ada di sekeliling ruangan menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan mengerikan sekana ingin menelan mereka bulat-bulat.

Waktu makan siang pun menjadi sepi dan menakutkan, terlebih saat foto-foto yang ditampilkan bukan foto-foto lucu dan kocak seperti biasanya. Melainkan foto-foto mahasiswa baru yang melanggar peraturan.

Suasana menjadi menakutkan, meskipun Komdis tidak berbicara maupun berteriak.

"Firasat gue gak enak," bisik Mingyu di sela makannya.

Vernon dan Joshua mengangguk setuju.

"PERCEPAT MAKAN KALIAN! SUDAH 15 MENIT MASIH BELUM HABIS!?"

Teriakan tiba-tiba dari Komdis tentu membuat mahasiswa baru terkejut dan ketakutan.

Bahkan ada yang tersedak.

Semua mahasiswa baru mempercepat makan mereka karena Komdis mulai berjalan mengelilingi mereka.

Semua fokus menyelesaikan makanannya. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu.

"DALAM HITUNGAN LIMA SEMUA MAKANAN HARUS SUDAH HABIS!" teriak Woozi yang berada di depan.

Mahasiswa baru malah semakin panik dan banyak yang tiba-tiba kenyang dan tidak selera untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

Siapa yang selera makan dengan suasana seperti itu.

"SATU!"

"DUA!"

"TIGA! PERCEPAT!"

Mahasiswa wanita terlihat kesulitan menghabiskan makanannya.

Bahkan ada yang seperti ingin muntah.

Banyak yang menelan tanpa mengunyah dan akhirnya dibantu air minum untuk bisa menelan makanan tersebut.

Alhasil perut menjadi kembung dan kenyang.

"EMPAT!"

"LIMA!"

Hitungan selesai dan masih banyak mahasiswa yang berusaha menghabiskan makanannya.

"BERHENTI! SAYA BILANG BERHENTI!"

Seketika tak ada lagi gerakan menyendok dan mengunyah.

Semua berhenti.

"MASIH ADA YANG BELUM HABIS TERNYATA. KENAPA!? SUDAH KENYANG!?" teriak salah seorang Komdis.

Seperti biasa tak ada yang berani menjawab.

"TUTUP MAKANAN KALIAN LALU BERDIRI SEMUA! KITA AKAN BUAT KALIAN LAPAR DAN BISA MENGHABISKAN MAKANAN KALIAN!" perintah Woozi yang langsung diikuti semua mahasiswa baru.

"RANGKUL TEMAN SAMPING KANAN KIRI KALIAN!"

Semua mahasiswa mengikuti perintah Woozi.

"LAKUKAN GERAKAN _BENDING_ SEPULUH KALI SECARA BERSAMA-SAMA!"

 _Ah, pantas saja hari ini kegiatan dilakukan di ruangan tanpa menggunakan kursi dan malah dialasi kertas._ Pikir Mingyu.

"SATU!"

Semua mahasiswa baru menurunkan badannya dan mengangkatnya lagi.

"DUA!"

"DUA!"

"TADI SAYA BILANG SECARA BERSAMAAN! HITUNGAN AKAN SAYA ULANGI TERUS SAMPAI KALIAN LAKUKAN SECARA BERSAMAAN!" kata seorang Komdis wanita dengan kerasnya.

"TIGA!"

"EMPAT!"

"EMPAT!"

Hitungan tidak bertambah karena gerakan yang tidak kompak dan terlihat saling mendahului.

"EMPAT!"

Mahasiswa wanita mulai kelelahan dan tidak bisa mengimbangi gerakan pria.

"BERHENTI! SAYA BILANG SECARA BERSAMAAN, MENGERTI!?"

"PAHAM!" jawab semua mahasiswa baru secara serempak.

"LIMA!"

"ENAM!"

"TUJUH!"

Mahasiswa wanita mulai terengah-engah. Mereka hanya bisa mengikuti perintah dan saling menepuk pundak satu sama lain untuk menyemangati.

"DELAPAN!"

Keringat mulai menetes dan ruangan menjadi panas.

"SEMBILAN!"

"SEMBILAN!"

"CUKUP! DUDUK KEMBALI, CEPAT!" perintah Woozi.

Semua mahasiswa kembali duduk sambil mengatur napas masing-masing.

Semua Komdis berjalan ke depan dan berdiri sejajar memperhatikan mereka.

"HABISKAN MAKANAN KALIAN DALAM WAKTU SATU MENIT! MULAI!"

Perintah tiba-tiba dari Woozi membuat banyak mahasiswa dengan tergesa-gesa membuka kembali tempat makan mereka.

Tentu saja selera makan sudah hilang.

Hukuman tadi bukan membuat mereka lapar tapi mengusir napsu makan mereka.

Mahasiswa yang makanannya sudah habis berinisiatif membantu temannya yang makanannya masih banyak.

Beberapa mahasiswa wanita terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca dan tak bisa lagi menelan makanan.

"BERHENTI!"

Semua gerakan berhenti.

Komdis berkeliling memeriksa tempat makan mereka.

"Masih banyak yang belum habis ternyata," sahut seorang Komdis dengan intonasi mengejek.

"Estafetkan makanan yang belum habis dan taruh ke tempat yang sudah kami sediakan di belakang kalian. Cepat!"

Mahasiswa baru dengan cepat mengoperkan makanan mereka ke teman paling belakang.

Setelah semua terkumpul, Komdis tiba-tiba saja keluar ruangan.

Lalu datang seorang MC yang menyapa mereka dengan riang dan mencoba mencairka suasana.

Semua mahasiswa bernapas lega karena sesi hukuman sudah selesai.

* * *

"Jo, sekarang kira-kira jam berapa ya? Tumben ospek sampe malem," tanya Mingyu.

Hari memang tidak seperti biasanya yang selesai pukul 4 sore.

"Kayanya jam 10 malam," tebak Joshua.

Semua mahasiswa baru terlihat sangat letih.

Sesi hukuman yang diperkirakan sudah selesai ternyata tidak.

Saat makan malam, semua mahasiswa baru dibagikan makanan sisa mereka tadi siang yang sudah dicampur aduk entah seperti apalagi bentuk dan rasanya.

Tidak sedikit yang mual dan memuntahkannya.

Hukuman pun terus menerus mereka dapatkan.

Lebih parahnya dari jam makan malam sampai saat ini tidak ada acara lain selain mengevaluasi kesalahan-kesalahan semua mahasiswa baru.

Bayangkan 3 jam bersama Komdis. Kaki sudah pegal, badan letih, _mood_ sudah sangat buruk.

"BERDIRI KALIAN SEMUA! PEJAMKAN MATA KALIAN!" perintah Woozi.

Semua langsung berdiri dan memejamkan mata.

"PEGANG PUNDAK TEMAN KALIAN! IKUTI INSTRUKSI!"

Suasana menjadi sedikit ribut karena mahasiswa baru yang panik mengapa mereka diperintahkan menutup mata.

"DIAM! KALIAN HANYA HARUS MENGIKUTI INSTRUKSI!"

Suara Woozi yang lantang membat suasana menjadi hening kembali meski banyak mahasiswa yang terlihat takut dan gelisah.

Mahasiswa baru dituntun berjalan dengan mengikuti instruksi seperti "hati-hati, jalan lurus, belok kanan, lompat, merunduk".

Angin kencang langsung menerpa badan mereka.

"Anjir dingin! Kita dimana?" kata Vernon.

Mingyu yang berada di depannya berkata, "Ssstt! Ikutin aja, ntar kena marah lagi."

"BUKA MATA KALIAN!"

Semua mahasiswa membuka matanya dan mendapati mereka sudah di lapangan besar dengan posisi melingkar dan Woozi yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"KAMI DI SINI TIDAK MEMBENCI KALIAN. KAMI DI SINI HANYA INGIN MENGAJARKAN KALIAN DISIPLIN DAN MEMBUAT KALIAN KUAT! MENJADI ANAK TEKNIK TIDAK BISA LEHA-LEHA DAN LEMAH! KAMI TAHU BANYAK YANG MENGELUH DAN LELAH MENGIKUTI KEGIATAN INI."

Suara Woozi yang keras bisa didengar semua mahasiswa baru meski mereka berada di luar ruangan.

Komdis lain dan paniti lain berdiri di belakang mengelilingi mereka.

"KAMI JUGA LELAH ADIK-ADIK! TAPI KAMI SADAR, INI SEMUA TUGAS DAN TANGGUNG JAWAB KAMI SEBAGAI KAKAK-KAKAK KALIAN."

Kata demi kata yang Woozi ucapkan membuat mahasiswa baru merenung.

Semua yang Woozi katakan benar.

"KAMI LAKUKAN SEMUA DEMI KEBAIKAN KALIAN. SEMUA HUKUMAN, TERIAKAN ITU DEMI KEBAIKAN KALIAN. PERKULIAHAN TIDAK SEMUDAH YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN. MASIH PANJANG PERJALANAN KALIAN. JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENJADI PRIBADI YANG KUAT, ITU AKAN SULIT."

Beberapa mahasiswa mulai berkaca-kaca saat menyadari bahwa memang semua yang senior lakukan itu bukan bertujuan buruk.

"KAMI TIDAK BISA TERUS MEMBIMBING KALIAN. JADILAH KUAT! JADILAH ADIK-ADIK YANG BISA KAMI BANGGAKAN!"

"SELAMAT DATANG DI KELURGA MAHASISWA FAKULTAS TEKNIK INDUSTRI!" teriak semua panitia.

Tiba-tiba api unggung yang berada di tengah mereka menyala diikuti kembang api yang berasal dari berbagai tempat.

Api unggun yang benar-benar besar bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya.

Semua mahasiswa baru terkejut dan merasa terharu dengan kejutan yang seniornya siapkan.

Rasa terkejut mereka bertambah saat merasakan ada seseorang dari belakang yang menyematkan _slayer_ kain kebanggaan fakultas mereka yang selama ini menjadi salah satu hadiah paling dinanti.

 _Slayer_ fakultas menjadi indentitas dan harga diri mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik Industri.

"Selamat," ucap seseorang dari belakang Mingyu seraya menyematkan _slayer_ di lehernya.

"Wonwoo!?"

Mingyu menoleh tapi dicegah oleh Wonwoo.

"Jangan noleh, perhatikan yang di depan," kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu pun kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Momen haru saat ini Mingyu terasa lengkap dengan kehadiran Wonwoo yang menyematkan _slayer_ untuknya.

Rasa lelah, kesal, bosan sepanjang hari ini seketika sirna.

Mingyu hanya bisa menatap api unggun itu seraya memegang erat tangan Wonwoo di belakangnya.

Tangan Wonwoo terasa sangat hangat padahal saat itu udara sangat dingin dan angin kencang.

Wonwoo hanya bisa diam merasakan detak jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

Genggaman tangan Mingyu terasa sangat nyaman.

Untung saja Wonwoo berada di belakang Mingyu, sehingga Mingyu tidak melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sudah memerah.

Senyum Mingyu pun tak kunjung hilang menikmati momen ini.

Momen malam puncak ospek membuatnya sangat senang terlebih kehadiran Wonwoo yang membuat semuanya sempurna dan akan menjadi kenangan masa kuliah yang tidak pernah Mingyu lupakan.

 _Dulu lo selalu jadi maba paling menyebalkan yang sering ngebantah senior. Paling cari perhatian. Paling urakan. Gue gak nyangka lo bisa berubah._ Pikir Wonwoo saat mengingat momen awal ospek.

Setelah kegiatan malam puncak selesai, semua mahasiswa baru difasilitasi panitia untuk diantar pulang. Maklum saja itu sudah pukul setengah 12 malam.

"Lo kenapa gak pulang?" tanya Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu yang masih berdiri di lapangan parkir.

Mingyu tersenyum.

"Nungguin lo," jawab Mingyu.

Untung suasana yang remang bisa menyembunyikan rona wajah Wonwoo yang pasti sudah memerah.

"Mau apa?" tanya Wonwoo sedatar mungkin.

"Nebeng lo pulang. Sebagai senior yang baik lo harus mau gue tebengin," sahut Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mengambil kunci mobil di tangan Wonwoo lalu berlari menuju mobil Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Mingyu.

Mingyu akhirnya yang mengemudi dan Wonwoo duduk manis di samping Mingyu.

Berkali-kali Mingyu melirik Wonwoo diam-diam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu salah tingkah.

 _Apa ini saat yang tepat? Apa gue harus utarain semua saat ini? Kita udah cukup dekat kan? Kita udah cukup untuk saling merasakan satu sama lain kan?_

Pikiran Mingyu bergelut dengan hal itu.

"Hmmm.. Wonwoo.." panggil Mingyu dengan lembut.

Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap Mingyu yang masih fokus dengan jalan di depan.

 **.DEG.**

 _Ya Tuhan!_

Intonasi lembut Mingyu membuat Wonwoo _dag-dig-dug._

"Apa?" jawab Wonwoo mencoba tenang.

Untuk beberapa detik suasana hening.

Mingyu tak juga mengatakan apa-apa.

Pikiran dan hatinya masih bergelut.

"Gue..."

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya bersiap mendengar kalimat yang akan Mingyu sampaikan.

"Ga jadi deh, gak penting. Hehehe."

Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya.

Hatinya belum yakin betul. Masih ada ketakutan jika Wonwoo tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Mingyu rasakan.

Seketika Wonwoo kesal.

"Mau ngomong apa sih?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Gak ko, gue cuma mau curhat kalo hari ini akhirnya datang juga. Ospek akhirnya selesai dan Sabtu gue sudah kembali," jawab Mingyu yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh ke jendela dan fokus memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lewati sambil pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

* * *

 **Makasih untuk semua pembaca :)**

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya ya^^**


	19. 19 Sibuk

**Halo^^**

 **Aku lanjutin ceritanya :)**

 **Semoga suka dan terus sabar nunggu lanjutannya :)**

* * *

" _Bro,_ waktu itu lo bilang gak suka sama Wonwoo kan?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Vernon membuat Mingyu kehilangan fokusnya pada bahan bacaan yang sedang dibacanya.

Mingyu menutup buku penuntun praktikum yang tadi dia baca.

"Maksud lo tiba-tiba nanya apa?"

Vernon menunjuk ke arah koridor menuju kantin dan terlihat ada Wonwoo di sana.

Dahi Mingyu mengeryit melihat pemadangan yang dilihatnya.

"Gue sih cuma mau ngasih saran aja. Kalo lawan lo buat dapetin Wonwoo tuh banyak, _bro_. Tuh lo liat dia mau jalan ke kantin aja dikerumunin cewek-cewek. Yang gue denger sih alasan cewek-cewek yang ngejar Wonwoo itu macem-macem," kata Vernon yang tentu membuat Mingyu seketika kesal.

 _Idih apa-apaan itu cewek. Terlalu deket!_ Gerutu Mingyu dalam hati saat tak terima melihat beberapa wanita yang entah sedang berbicara apa dengan Wonwoo.

"Maksud lo alasan macem-macem apa?" tanya Mingyu.

Vernon mengehela napas pendek.

"Lo sibuk deketin Wonwoo tapi gak tahu siapa aja _rival_ lo," celetuk Joshua.

Mingyu hanya menatap Joshua tajam.

"Lo jangan bangga karena dia selalu mau bantu tugas lo, dia juga gitu sama siapapun yang minta bantuan. Banyak juga cewek yang dengan terang-terangan nyatain perasaannya lewat surat, telpon, _chat_ atau modus ngasih makanan, supaya bisa lebih deket sama Wonwoo."

Penjelasan Vernon membuat Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Belum lagi—"

"Ada lagi!?" potong Mingyu.

Vernon mengangguk.

"Belum lagi dia deket sama Jun. Selain sama Seungkwan dan DK, Wonwoo juga deket banget sama Jun. Lo baru tau juga?"

Mingyu sejenak berpikir lalu mengangguk lemah.

 _Jangan-jangan Jun masuk bidang yang sama di ospek gara-gara ada Wonwoo._

"Jun itu katanya sih emang deketin Wonwoo dari awal masuk. Bahkan sampe semester ini selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Waktu Wonwoo diberhentikan dari jabatannya sebagai koordinator, yang gantiinnya kan Jun. Mungkin karena Wonwoo merasa udah kenal Jun banget. Gue gak tahu sih Jun itu suka atau enggak sama Wonwoo. Tapi itulah yang gue denger dari cerita cewek-cewek di kelas."

 _HAH!? Sebodoh apa gue sampe gak nyadarin ini._ Rutuk Mingyu.

"Lo sih lambat. Direbut orang baru tahu," sahut Joshua enteng.

"Sekarang lo masih nyangkal kalo lo suka sama dia? Muka lo udah merah nahan marah tuh."

Dengan kesal Mingyu mengambil HPnya.

 **12:30 Mingyu : Lo balik jam brp? Brg gue aja**

 **Sent.**

Mingyu menunggu balasan Wonwoo seraya mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja.

 _Ini orang jelas-jelas lagi di kantin dan bisa-bisanya gak_ read chat _gue!?_

* * *

 **Mingyu's POV**

Pokoknya kali ini gue bakal nyatain semuanya.

Semuanya.

Tapi kenapa sampe sekarang _chat_ gue gak dibacaa!?

Udah tiga jam lebih jam sejak gue _chat_ dia tadi siang.

Gue telpon aja kali ya?

Eh tapi kalo dia masih praktikum bisa ngeganggu.

Tapi setau gue hari ini angkatan 2016 gak ada kuliah.

Gue _chat_ lagi kali ya.

 **16:03 Mingyu : Wonwoo lo dmn?**

Tumben lo gak ada di perpustakaan dan taman belakang.

Gue cariin dia aja gitu?

Tapi fakultas ini luas dan gue gak mungkin cek satu satu kelas dan laboratorium di sini.

ARGHH! Lo dimana sih!?

 **16:10 Mingyu : Lo dmna? Baca** ** _chat_** **gue.**

 **16:15 Wonwoo :** ** _Sorry,_** **gue lagi sibuk**

Sibuk?

* * *

Sudah dua hari ini Mingyu mencari cara untuk bertemu dan berbicara langsung pada Wonwoo.

Dia bertekad untuk menjelaskan perasaannya pada Wonwoo.

Tapi Wonwoo selalu jawab bahwa dia sedang sibuk.

Entah sibuk apa, Mingyu juga tidak tahu.

 _Hari ini gue harus ketemu sama lo._ Tekad Mingyu.

Seperti biasa, Mingyu mencari Wonwoo di taman belakang.

Hari ini menjadi hari keberuntungan Mingyu karena Wonwoo memang sedang berada di taman belakang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja.

Mata Mingyu berbinar dan senyuman langsung menghiasi wajahnya saat matanya menemukan Wonwoo di tempat biasanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang nampaknya memang sedang sibuk.

"Woy lagi apa?"

Mingyu yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

Dengan panik Wonwoo membereskan kertas-kertas yang tadi sedang dia baca.

"Ada apa?"

Mingyu duduk di depan Wonwoo dan bertanya, "Lo lagi ngapain? Itu kertas apa?"

Wonwoo dengan cepat memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam tasnya.

Mingyu mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"Itu kertas laporan. Gue duluan ya, banyak yang harus gue urus."

Wonwoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih menatap Wonwoo heran.

"Hey! Lo mau kemana!?"

Panggilan Mingyu tidak membuat Wonwoo berhenti, malahan membuat Wonwoo berlari semakin cepat.

 _Itu orang kenapa sih?_

* * *

"Lo udah nyatain perasaan lo ke Wonwoo?" tanya Joshua saat mereka sedang istirahat sehabis bermain basket.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang .

"Lo kenapa? Ditolak?"

Bola yang berada di tangan Mingyu langsung dia lempar ke arah Vernon.

"Seenaknya lo ngomong! Dia akhir-akhir ini mendadak sibuk banget, gak ngerti gue. Gue _chat_ gak dibales, sekalinya dibales isinya sama "Gue lagi sibuk", ditelpon langsung dia _reject_ panggilan gue, gue temuin langsung dia malah langsung kabur tanpa sempet ngomong apa-apa. GUE HARUS GIMANA!?" teriak Mingyu frustasi.

"Coba lo temuin lagi aja, atau lo jemput pas balik. Kita kan udah diizinin bawa kendaraan. Lo juga udah mulai bawa mobil lagi kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk menyetujui ide Vernon.

"Jangan-jangan dia tahu tentang perasaan gue dan gara-gara itu dia akhir-akhir ini ngehindari gue?"

Vernon berdecak sebal.

"Lo tuh jangan mikir kaya gitu. Lo tuh harus _gentle_. Yang penting lo nyatain perasaan lo dulu aja. Belum tentu Wonwoo tahu soal perasaan lo. Lo belum pernah bilang apa-apa ke dia kan?"

"Iya juga sih."

* * *

Seperti masukan dari Vernon, sore ini Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo di koridor yang biasa Wonwoo lewati jika akan pulang dari kampus.

Mingyu melirik jam tangannya.

 _Udah jam 5 kok belum pulang ya?_

Mingyu menengok kanan kiri, menyadari suasana kampus yang mulai sepi.

 _Jangan-jangan dia udah pulang_.

Baru saja berpikir Wonwoo sudah pulang, dari arah Dekanat –kantor Fakultas—terlihat Wonwoo yang keluar sambil membawa map.

Mingyu langsung berhenti dan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo seperti kaget saat menyadari Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Wonwoo, lo mau kemana? Gue nungguin lo, biar pulang bareng," kata Mingyu seraya menarik lengan Wonwoo untuk berhenti.

Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman Mingyu.

" _Sorry_ , masih banyak yang harus gue lakuin. Lo duluan aja," jawab Wonwoo segan.

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo dari atas kepala hingga kakinya.

"Lo akhir-akhir ini sibuk apa? Ada yang bisa gue bantu? Gue pasti bantuin ko," sahut Mingyu khawatir.

Wonwoo menepuk pundak Mingyu lalu tersenyum.

"Gak usah, ini urusan kaka tingkat. Gue duluan ya, lo pulang duluan aja. Gue masih harus ketemu orang dulu."

Mingyu menarik kembali lengan Wonwoo yang hendak pergi.

"Gue temenin ya?"

Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman Mingyu lagi lalu menggeleng.

"Gak perlu. Ini tugas gue," jawab Wonwoo yang langsung pergi.

Mingyu hanya bisa menelan kecewa.

Lagi lagi dirinya tidak berhasil untuk mengajak Wonwoo berbicara.

* * *

Mingyu tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Kali ini Mingyu akan mengajak Wonwoo bertemu dengan alasan meminta bantuan tugas Matematikanya.

 _Hari Minggu lo pasti gak sibuk_. Pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu mengambil HP di mejanya dan mengetikan nama Wonwoo.

 **Piiiipp... Piiippp...**

"Halo?"

Mingyu melompat senang akhirnya Wonwoo menjawab telponnya.

"Lo lagi gak sibuk kan? Ajarin gue MatDas ya, gue bener-bener gak bisa," pinta Mingyu.

Nampak Wonwoo tengah berpikir, tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari Wonwoo.

"Bisa kan?" ulang Mingyu.

" _Sorry_ banget. Gue masih banyak tugas dan hal-hal yang harus gue kerjain. Lo minta ajarin yang lain aja."

Mingyu kecewa mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

Biasanya Wonwoo selalu menyetujui permintaannya apalagi mengenai tugas, meskipun awalnya dia tidak mau.

Mengapa kali ini Wonwoo menolak permintaan Mingyu?

"Yahhh. Gue butuh bantuan lo banget. _Please,_ " bujuk Mingyu berusaha meluluhkan hati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdengar menghela napa berat.

"Gue bener-bener gak bisa," tolak Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu mulai merasa kesal.

"Lo sibuk apa sih akhir-akhir ini? Biasanya lo gak sesibuk ini."

"Banyak hal yang perlu gue urusin, Mingyu. Gue baru sibuk sekarang karena gue baru bisa ngurusnya sekarang. Lo kan tahu selama ini gue sibuk dengan kegiatan ospek. Baru sekarang gue bisa leluasa ngurusin hal-hal penting yang selama ini gue tunda."

"Hal-hal apa? Sepenting apa?"

"Ya ada lah. Gue tutup ya. _Bye._ "

 **Tuuut...**

Wonwoo mematikan panggilan.

Mingyu menatap kesal layar HPnya.

 _LO SIBUK APA SIH!? KENAPA LO TIBA-TIBA LAGI SIBUK SAAT GUE MAU NGUTARAIN SEMUANYA!?  
_


	20. 20 Where are you now?

**Maafkan baru update hehe :D**

 **Silahkan dibaca lanjutannya :)**

 **Semoga suka :)**

* * *

Mingyu tak habis pikir sesibuk apakah Wonwoo hingga tak ada kabar sama sekali darinya.

 _Apa gue bikin kesalahan? Atau gue nyinggung perasaannya? Apa becandaan gue berlebihan?_

Pikiran Mingyu terus berkutat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

Minggu lalu, Wonwoo menolak permintaan Mingyu untuk mengajarinya tugas Matematika milik Mingyu.

Setelah itu, dalam satu minggu Mingyu hanya melihat Wonwoo dua kali.

Itupun hanya melihatnya dari jauh, karena Wonwoo dengan cepat pergi entah kemana dan selalu terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

Satu hal yang Mingyu tidak suka adalah Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini selalu terlihat bersama Jun.

 _Apakah hubungan di antara mereka? Mengapa mereka selalu terlihat bersama di saat gue sangat susah untuk ketemu bahkan ngobrol dengan Wonwoo?_

Dua minggu lamanya Mingyu mencoba mengerti kesibukan Wonwoo.

Meski Mingyu sama sekali tak tahu apa yang Wonwoo lakukan.

Cukup dua minggu ini saja.

Mingyu bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil HP di meja belajarnya.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Mingyu sesaat sebelum jari tangannya mengetik nama Wonwoo di layar persegi panjang tersebut.

Menu tombol hijau di layar itu, Mingyu tekan.

 **Piipp...Piipp...**

Jari-jari tangan kiri Mingyu tak berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja, menunggu dengan cemas apakah kali ini Wonwoo akan menerima panggilannya atau tidak.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."

Suara operator berulang-ulang terdengar dari ujung telepon.

Mingyu sudah bolak-balik di kamarnya sambil terus mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap layar HPnya dengan kecewa.

 _Ini yang terakhir._ Tekad Mingyu.

Sekali lagi, Mingyu mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo.

"Ya?"

Kali ini tidak ada lagi suara operator.

Yang Mingyu dengar adalah suara lembut yang selama ini sangat dia rindukan.

Mingyu seketika tersenyum lebar dan menatap tak percaya layar HPnya.

"Lo dimana sekarang?"

"Di _apartement_ , kenapa?"

 _Yes! Dia pasti hari ini gak sibuk. Sabtu sekarang udah gak ada ospek dan kuliah pun libur._

Mingyu menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia katakan.

Mingyu melirik jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan saat ini sudah pukul 5 sore.

"Makan malem bareng gue ya. Jam 7. Gue jemput ke _apartement_ lo," ajak Mingyu.

Tak ada jawaban terdengar dari Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo?"tanya Mingyu memastikan Wonwoo masih mendengar suaranya.

"Ada apa lo tiba-tiba ajak gue makan?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehh...Ada hal penting yang mau gue omongin sama lo."

"Hal penting? Gak bisa via telpon aja?"

Semangat Mingyu mengecil saat mendengar jawaban Wonwoo yang seakan menolak ajakannya.

"Gak bisa. Harus ketemu," jawab Mingyu menegaskan.

"Seberapa penting? Kalo tentang tugas, lo bisa kirimin ke email gue aja."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menerima ajakan Mingyu.

"Penting banget, tentang kita dan perasaan kita."

"Apa?" nada terkejut Wonwoo jelas terdengar oleh Mingyu.

"Kalo menurut lo perasaan kita dan semua tentang kita itu penting, gue yakin lo datang."

Pernyataan Mingyu terdengar seperti ancaman.

Tapi Mingyu tak punya pilihan lain selain ini. Hanya ini yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jam 7 gue jemput lo di _apartement_." Kata Mingyu karena Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Gue punya mobil sendiri," jawab Wonwoo.

Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Mingyu.

"Oke. Gue tunggu jam 7 malem ya. Alamatnya nanti gue _share_ ke lo."

"Hmmm."

"Oke, gue tunggu. Gue tahu lo akan dateng."

" _Bye."_

 **Tuuutt..**

Wonwoo hanya berkata _bye_ dan langsung menutup panggilan dari Mingyu.

Mingyu melemparkan badannya ke tempat tidur.

Betapa senangnya Mingyu, akhirnya dia bisa menemui Wonwoo dan mengatakan segalanya yang selama ini dia pendam tanpa sempat dia katakan.

* * *

 **Mingyu's POV**

Kenapa dua jam bisa kerasa lama banget.

Gue ngerasa waktu sengaja melambat untuk mempermainkan gue.

Apa jam dinding gue rusak?

Gue ambil HP gue dan ngeliat jam di HP gue.

Hahh.. ternyata jam dinding gue gak rusak.

Gue selalu kesel dengan temen-temen di kelas yang selalu ngeluh dan berharap waktu bisa dipercepat, apalagi kalo dosen yang mengajar itu ngebosenin.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, gue memohon permohonan yang konyol dan terdengar mustahil itu.

Ya Tuhan, tolong percepat waktu sampe jam 7 malem.

Gue udah _share location_ tempat makannya dan cuma Wonwoo _read._

Tapi itu kemajuan, dia udah mau _read chat_ gue.

Selama ini banyak _chat_ dari gue yang bahkan gak dia baca.

Gue liat lagi jam dinding.

Ternyata udah jam setengah 7 malam.

Gue berangkat sekarang aja kali ya, takutnya dia dateng lebih awal dan malah bikin dia nunggu.

Akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk berangkat sekarang.

Gak lupa untuk ngaca dan memeriksa penampilan gue malam ini.

Baju rapi. Rambut, oke. Badan, wangi.

Oke, semua sudah siap dan gue ambil kunci mobil di meja lalu menuju parkiran _aparatemenr_ gue.

* * *

Dalam waktu 15 menit Mingyu sudah sampai di tempat makan yang dia janjikan.

Padahal jaraknya cukup jauh dari _apartement_ Mingyu.

Tak heran jika 15 menit sudah sampai, karena Mingyu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas 80km/jam.

Beruntungnya, jalanan sedang tidak macet.

Mingyu menghampiri meja yang sudah dia reservasi.

Mingyu menghela napas lega saat melihat yang pertama datang adalah dia.

Mingyu takut jika membuat Wonwoo menunggu.

 _Gue kenapa jadi_ nervous _gini._

Mingyu selalu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

Detak jantung Mingyu berdetak tak karuan seiring waktu yang terus berjalan mendekati pukul 7 malam.

Mingyu memeriksa jarum jam di arlojinya.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 18.55.

Mingyu terus memperhatikan pintu masuk.

 _Udah mau jam 7. Kok Wonwoo belum dateng ya? Atau jangan-jangan dia gak akan dateng?_

Rasa khawatir mulai muncul saat waktu sudah mendekati pukul 7 malam, waktu yang Mingyu dan Wonwoo janjikan.

Mingyu mengeluarkan HP dari saku celananya.

 _Gue_ chat _aja kali ya._

Mingyu mencari nama Wonwoo di kontaknya dan bersiap mengirim pesan pada Wonwoo.

 _Eh jangan aja deh, mungkin dia lagi nyetir, bisa-bisa pesan gue ganggu fokus dia._

Akhirnya, HP itu Mingyu masukkan kembali ke saku celananya.

Mingyu akhirnya mencoba duduk tenang menunggu sisa 5 menit hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

 **Ting.**

Jam tangan Mingyu berbunyi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat.

Mingyu mencoba tenang meski hatinya mulai merasa cemas.

Rasa cemas itu tak berkurang saat waktu sudah berjalan 15 menit dari yang ditentukan.

Tak biasanya Wonwoo datang terlambat.

 _Wonwoo tumben telat. Kayanya mending gue telpon, takut dia kenapa-napa._

Kali ini, Mingyu mengeluarkan HPnya dan langsung menghubungin nomor telepon Wonwoo.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak—"

Mingyu langsung mematikan sambungan saat yang didengarnya bukan suara Wonwoo.

 _Lo dimana sih? Kenapa HP lo gak aktif?_

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke luar restaurant tersebut.

Mingyu terus mencoba menelpon Wonwoo tetapi selalu dijawab oleh operator dengan kalimat yang sama.

Entah sudah berapa pesan yang Mingyu kirim dan sudah berapa kali dia mencoba menelpon Wonwoo tapi tak ada kabar sama sekali dari Wonwoo.

 _Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu._

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk mulai masuk ke dalam pikiran Mingyu.

Setelah menunggu satu jam tanpa kabar, Mingyu memutuskan untuk menemui Wonwoo di _apartement_ Wonwoo.

Mingyu keluar dari restaurant tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan maksimal, meski entah sudah berapa kali mobil lain mengklakson Mingyu karena cara berkendara Mingyu yang ugal-ugalan.

 _Lo dimana sih!?_

Sesampainya di _apartement_ Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung menuju kamar Wonwoo.

Berkali-kali Mingyu menekan bel di pintu kamar Wonwoo, tapi tak ada respon sama sekali.

* * *

Sabtu itu adalah hari terakhir Mingyu mendengar suara Wonwoo lewat telepon.

Hari itu, Wonwoo benar-benar tidak datang.

Berjam-jam Mingyu menunggunya di depan kamar Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo tidak ada.

Telepon Sabtu itu menjadi panggilan terakhir yang dijawab Wonwoo, karena sudah hampir satu minggu nomor telepon Wonwoo selalu tidak aktif.

Rasa kecewa tak bisa Mingyu tutupi, tapi saat ini Mingyu lebih mencemaskan kabar Wonwoo.

 _Apa Wonwoo baik-baik aja? Atau jangan-jangan dia sakit? Atau ada masalah keluarga? Masalah dengan kuliahnya?_

Tak apa saat itu Wonwoo tak datang, asalkan dia bisa menemui Wonwoo hari-hari berikutnya.

Tapi ini tidak, tak ada kabar sama sekali dari Wonwoo.

Bahkan di kampus pun, Wonwoo seakan menghilang karena Mingyu selalu melihat Seungkwan dan DK tanpa ada Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasa kedua teman Wonwoo menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi Mingyu tak tahu apa itu.

Setiap bertanya pada Seungkwan dan DK, jawaban mereka selalu sama yaitu Wonwoo sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas.

Tugas macam apa yang seolah tidak pernah selesai.

Buktinya, Wonwoo selalu tidak bisa ditemui.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pagi ini sebelum berangkat kuliah Mingyu akan pergi ke _apartement_ Wonwoo.

Setelah semuanya siap, Mingyu bergegas menggendong tasnya dan menuju parkiran.

Setelah memastikan pintunya terkunci, langkah Mingyu terhenti saat matanya menyadari ada sebuah surat di depan pintu kamarnya.

 _Ini surat buat gue?_

Mingyu menengok kanan kiri memastikan apakan surat itu memang dikirim untuknya apa bukan.

Tapi jelas-jelas itu ditaruh di depan pintu kamar Mingyu.

Mingyu segera mengambil surat itu.

Matanya terbelalak, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat membaca satu kata yang tertera di depan surat.

 _London?_

* * *

 **Tunggu terus lanjutannya ya :)**

 **Jgn lupa follow, fav dan review! :)**

 **Supaya menyemangati aku meneruskan lanjutannya^^**


	21. 21 Surat

_London?_

Bagian depan surat hanya tertera tulisan alamat pengirim surat itu.

Tak ada nama pengirim sama sekali.

Tapi tulisan tangan itu sangat Mingyu kenal.

Mingyu benar-benar mengenal tulisan tangan itu.

Seketika itu Mingyu langsung kembali ke kamarnya, melepar tasnya entah kemana.

Fokusnya saat ini adalah pada surat yang dipegangnya.

Apakah alamat pengirimnya itu salah?

 _London? London!?_

Dengan takut, cemas, gugup Mingyu membuka surat itu.

Tangannya gemetar saat mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam amplop coklat itu.

Mingyu mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Mingyu mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Mungkin saja apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, tidak terjadi.

Mingyu duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya seraya menggenggam secarik kertas putih yang dilipat.

Mingyu membuka surat itu.

Perasaannya seketika hancur saat membaca nama pengirim surat tersebut.

 ** **Dari : Jeon Won Woo****

Sejenak Mingyu memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Kemungkinan yang paling tidak dia inginkan dan bahkan paling Mingyu takutkan, ternyata itu yang terjadi.

 ** **Gue tahu hal pertama yang harus gue sampaikan adalah permintaan maaf.****

 ** **Maafin gue untuk semuanya.****

 ** **Maafin gue yang berkali-kali nolak telpon dan cuekin puluhan pesan dari lo.****

 ** **Maafin gue yang gak bisa datang Sabtu itu.****

 ** **Maafin gue yang bikin lo khawatir.****

 ** **Dan gue bener-bener minta maaf karena pergi tanpa sempet ngomong bahkan pamitan sama lo.****

Meski sudah berusaha tenang, mata Mingyu mulai berkaca-kaca.

 ** **Lo udah baca alamat pengirim surat ini kan?****

 ** **Artinya pertanyaan mengenai keberadaan gue udah terjawab kan?****

 ** **Gue ada di London sekarang.****

Perasaan Mingyu saat ini sangat campur aduk.

Bahkan Mingyu tak yakin apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

 ** **Gue tahu gue harus ngasih lo penjelasan tentang ini.****

 _Yaiyalah lo harus kasih penjelasan ke gue! Tiba-tiba lo ngirim surat dari London, lo sialan!_

 ** **Sebenernya ini bukan keputusan yang mendadak buat gue.****

 ** **Gue di sini karena dapet beasiswa untuk kuliah di sini di salah satu kampus impian gue.****

 ** **Sekedar untuk lo tahu, dari awal tujuan kuliah gue bukan di kampus yang dulu.****

 ** **Impian gue adalah bisa nerusin kuliah di luar negeri.****

 ** **Dan gue udah sempet**** ** _ **apply**_** ** **ke beberapa kampus, tapi kenyataan pait yang gue terima.****

 _Gue juga sekarang lagi ngadepin kenyataan pait!_

 ** **Gak ada satu pun dari kampus yang gue daftar, nerima gue.****

 ** **Akhirnya gue putuskan untuk kuliah di kampus lo sekarang.****

 ** **Betapa gue berjuang belajar 3 tahun untuk bisa masuk ke kampus impian gue.****

 ** **Saat gue harus hadapi kenyataan kalo gue harus kuliah di kampus yang bahkan gak pernah gue pikirin, lo bisa bayangin perasaan gue saat itu?****

Mingyu terus kata demi kata yang Wonwoo tulis.

Mencoba mengerti setipa kalimat dan cerita yang Wonwoo tuliskan.

Meski hati Mingyu saat ini benar-benar ingin marah karena Wonwoo pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

 ** **Dan beberapa bulan lalu gue iseng**** ** _ **apply**_** ** **beasiswa lagi.****

 ** **Ternyata gue dapet beasiswa itu.****

 _Ya, selamat atas keberhasilan lo._ Pikir Mingyu dengan ironi.

 ** **Lo mungkin berpikir betapa senengnya gue waktu tahu gue berhasil dapet beasiswa itu?****

 ** **Ya, mungkin itu benar seperti apa yang lo pikirin kalo aja gue dapet beasiswa itu waktu awal-awal gue masuk kuliah.****

 ** **Tapi sekarang enggak.****

Dahi Mingyu mengeryit, tak mengerti apa maksud Wonwoo.

 ** **Waktu dua bulan lalu gue nerima email kalo gue dapet beasiswa itu.****

 ** **Jujur, yang pertama terlintas dipikiran gue adalah lo, Mingyu.****

Jantung Mingyu seketika bedegup kencang membaca kalimat itu.

 ** **Gue pingin dapetin beasiswa itu, tapi di sisi lain banyak hal yang memberatkan gue untuk pergi.****

 ** **Gue udah nyaman di kampus itu.****

 ** **Gue udah ketemu Seungkwan dan DK, gue udah nemu tempat ternyaman untuk belajar yaitu taman belakang yang akan selalu jadi tempat favorit gue, dan gue udah ketemu lo.****

Tanpa terasa air mata yang sedari tadi menggenap di pelupuk mata Mingyu, menetes jatuh ke pipi Mingyu.

 ** **Gue bukannya memutuskan semua ini dengan egois.****

 ** **Gue juga mempertimbangan hal-hal tadi, terutama lo.****

 ** **Kalo boleh jujur, lo alasan paling memberatkan gue untuk pergi.****

 ** **Tapi gue takut lo gak rasain hal yang sama dengan apa yang gue rasain, Mingyu.****

 ** **Gue takut perasaan ini cuma perasaan sesaat dan yang paling gue takutkan adalah kalo ternyata cuma gue yang merasa ada sesuatu yang istimewa di antara kita.****

"LO BEGO BANGET WONWOO!" teriak Mingyu yang pastinya tidak bisa Wonwoo dengar.

"LO PIKIR SEMUA YANG GUE LAKUKAN KE LO ITU GAK ISTIMEWA? HAH!?"

Mingyu kesal menyadari bahwa itulah yang dipikirkan Wonwoo selama ini tentangnya.

 ** **Dan akhirnya gue memilih ini.****

 ** **Maafin gue gak datang Sabtu itu karena pesawat gue juga**** ** _ **take off**_** ** **di waktu yang sama.****

 ** **Gue gak pake nomor HP yang selama ini lo simpan.****

 ** **Jadi mending lo hapus aja.****

 ** **Satu hal yang gue minta, tolong lupain gue.****

"HAH!?" Mingyu tak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca.

"LO SEENAKNYA MINTA GUE LUPAIN LO SETELAH LO TANPA SADAR BIKIN GUE SAYANG SAMA LO!?"

Mingyu mengusap air matanya.

Menghela napas panjang, mengatur napasnya.

Jika saja Wonwoo ada di hadapannya, Mingyu ingin memukul Wonwoo sekeras mungkin supaya dia menyadari perasaan Mingyu dan arti dari semua perluan Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu kembali membaca kalimat berikutnya.

 ** **Gue gak tahu di sini sampai kapan.****

 ** **Mungkin sampai gue selesai kuliah, mungkin juga gue bakalan menetap lama di sini untuk kerja.****

 ** **Lo semangat kuliahnya. Gue tau lo bisa.****

 ** **Lo jangan khawatirin gue lagi.****

 ** **Gue sekarang punya orang yang peduli sama gue di sini.****

 _Maksud lo? Lo udah punya pacar di sana!?_

 ** **Makasih untuk semuanya, Mingyu.****

 ** **Lo bikin masa kuliah gue di sana jadi momen yang akan selalu gue ingat.****

 ** _ **Thanks lot Mr. Annoying.**_**

 ** _ **My best regard,**_**

 ** **Jeon Won Woo.****

 _Hanya segini aja? Setelah lo nyuruh gue lupain lo, terus lo langsung ngilang?_

Mingyu tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Wonwoo dengan seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memberikan kesempatan Mingyu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Dan satu hal lagi, Wonwoo sudah punya orang yang perduli dengannya?

* * *

Di belahan bumi bagian lain, Wonwoo seperti biasa menatap layar laptopnya depan datar.

 _Mungkin surat gue udah lo baca._ Pikir Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kosong laptopnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Suasana perpustakaan dimana dia berada saat ini, sangat berbeda dengan perpustakaan yang selama ini selalu Wonwoo kunjungi.

Wonwoo rindu taman belakang.

Wonwoo rindu teman-temannya.

Wonwoo rindu wajah menyebalkan Mingyu.

"Lo ngapain bengong? Nih materi yang tadi lo minta tadi pagi."

Wonwoo menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Makasih, Jun," jawab Wonwoo seraya mengambil kertas yang diberikan Jun padanya.

* * *

 **Maafin bagian ini singkat banget :)**

 **Tunggu terus lanjutannya :)**


	22. 22 Memilih yang lain

**Maafin ya udah lama gak update :(**

 **Chapter kali ini aku buat agak panjang sebagai permintaan maaf aku :)**

 **Semoga kalian suka**

 **Mingyu's POV**

Gue berharap ini becanda.

Gue berharap saat ini ada orang yang nyubit gue dan bangunin gue dari mimpi buruk gak jelas ini.

Sumpah, ini mimpi buruk.

Udah berkali-kali gue tampar pipi gue sendiri—kaya orang bego—berusaha bangun dari mimpi gak jelas ini tapi ternyata memang nyata dan bukan mimpi.

Gue gak bangun dari mimpi mana pun karena dari tadi gue lagi gak bermimpi.

Sekali lagi, gue liat surat dari Wonwoo.

Ha? Lo minta gue buat lupain lo?

Segampang itu lo bilang kalimat itu?

Umur gue sekarang bahkan baru masuk usia 20an.

Butuh puluhan tahun untuk gue bisa pikun dan bisa lupain lo.

Badan gue sehat, otak gue sehat dan gak bisa dalam satu detik gue tiba-tiba amnesia dan lupain semua tentang lo.

Lo juga bukan rumus Fisika yang bisa gue lupain dalam sekejap.

Jadi, gak ada alasan logis untuk gue bisa lupain lo.

Beberapa hari setelah Mingyu mendapatkan surat itu, suasana hatinya tak banyak berubah.

Satu pertanyaan besar memang sudah terjawab, Wonwoo baik-baik saja dan dia sedang berada di London.

Sebuah kota yang berada ratusan mungkin ribuan kilometer dari tempat Mingyu saat ini berada.

Satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Mingyu adalah kata-kata Wonwoo yang meminta Mingyu untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi karena di sana ada orang yang peduli pada Wonwoo.

Kata-kata Wonwoo itu tidak membuat Mingyu berhenti mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo.

Sebaliknya, kata-kata itu membuat Mingyu semakin khawatir.

 _Siapa orang yang Wonwoo maksud? Apa semudah itu lo lupain gue di saat gue kaya orang gila di sini nyariin lo._

Hari ini hilang sudah niat Mingyu untuk pergi kuliah.

Belasan pesan dan panggilan dari Joshua dan Vernon tak Mingyu hiraukan.

Pikirannya kacau. Perasaannya sakit.

Kesal, kecewa, marah. Itulah yang Mingyu rasakan saat ini.

Tapi di sisi lain, hati kecilnya tak bisa menyangkal bahwa Mingyu sangat khawatir dengan Wonwoo di sana. Terlepas dengan bersama siapa dia di sana.

Perasaannya terluka mengetahui Wonwoo bersama seseorang di sana.

Semakin terasa sakit karena Mingyu tak tahu itu siapa.

Tapi dalam hati kecil Mingyu sungguh dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo.

 _Lo pergi kuliah naik apa? Lo makannya gimana? Lo kan pemilih. Lo juga suka ceroboh. Gampang bete._

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil kembali surat yang ditaruhnya di laci meja belajarnya.

 _Gue sekarang harus gimana?_

Pikiran Mingyu terus berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Mingyu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Mingyu mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan merobek bagian tengah buku tersebut.

Tangan kanan Mingyu mengambil sebuah pulpen di atas meja belajar lalu duduk di kursi.

 _Gue harus nulis apa?_

Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu melemparkan pulpen itu lalu menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur.

"Kalo tujuan lo ke kampus untuk tidur, mending lo gak usah ngampus."

Tegur Vernon saat melihat Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala tanpa memperhatikan penjelasan dosen.

Untungnya mereka duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya malas.

"Muka lo kenapa sih? Lupa disetrika?" tanya Joshua.

"Gue mau ke London," kata Mingyu singkat yang langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari Joshua dan Vernon.

"Hah!?"

"Gue mau nyusul Wonwoo ke London," sambung Mingyu.

"Lo beneran mau ke London?" tanya Vernon kaget.

Mingyu mengangguk lemah.

"Kalian yang di belakang, tolong perhatikan penjelasan saya!"

Teguran dari dosen membuat percakapan itu terputus sampai di situ.

Setelah kelas selesai, Joshua dan Vernon mengajak Mingyu ke lapangan basket untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Jadi sekarang lo berniat nyusul Wonwoo?" tanya Vernon.

Mingyu berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan lalu duduk.

Joshua dan Vernon mengikuti seraya mengatur napas masing-masing yang masih terngeha-engah karena bemain basket.

"Ya gitu," jawab Mingyu sambil menatap lurus tempat duduk di taman belakang yang menjadi tempat favorit Wonwoo.

" _So gentle man!_ " kata Vernon.

"Lo tau tujuan Wonwoo kesana ngapain?" tanya Joshua datar.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Joshua karena merasa pertanyaan Joshua sangat konyol.

"Ya taulah, dia ke sana gara-gara dapet beasiswa. Tujuannya pasti untuk kuliah lah. Kan gue udah cerita," jawab Mingyu.

"Terus tujuan lo ke London buat apa?" tanya Joshua lagi.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya dan menatap Joshua selidik.

"Ya buat susulin dia, Josh! Maksud lo nanya-nanya gak jelas apa sih?"

Mingyu mulai kesal karena Joshua menanyakan hal yang sudah dia tahu jawabannya.

"Lo berencana nyusulin dia dan ninggalin kewajiban lo di sini? Minggu depan kita ada UAS, _bro."_ sahut Joshua.

"Maksud lo, lo nyuruh gue lepasin Wonwoo? Gue gak gila nilai, Josh!"

Mingyu merasa tak terima dengan perkataan Joshua yang seolah mengatakan UAS lebih penting dari perasaannya pada Wonwoo.

"Maksud lo apa sih, Josh? Lo kan tahu Mingyu tuh sayang banget sama Wonwoo."

Kali ini Vernon berusaha menengahi Joshua dan Mingyu.

Joshua menatap Mingyu serius.

"Dengerin gue sampe selesai. Dia di sana belajar keras untuk masa depannya sedangkan lo lebih milih mengabaikan tugas lo sebagai mahasiswa? Lo—"

"Maksud lo!?" potong Mingyu yang sudah tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

Joshua tak merasa takut sedikit pun, meski dia harus mendapat pukulan dari Mingyu.

"Dengerin gue! Lo kalo udah nyampe sana mau apa? Nyuruh dia pulang ke sini? Dia di sana lagi berusaha mewujudkan cita-citanya, Mingyu! Buka mata lo! Buka pikiran lo!"

Otak Mingyu berusaha mencerna tiap kalimat yang Joshua lontarkan.

"Terus saat lo berhasil bujuk dia pulang, lo merasa senang? Lo merasa senang karena dia lebih memilih lo yang gak punya apa-apa dibandingkan mengejar cita-citanya?"

"Maksud lo apa sih? Gue gak ngerti."

Mingyu tak tahu apa yang sedang Joshua katakan.

Mingyu masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang Joshua coba sampaikan padanya.

"Dia di sana sedang ngejar cita-citanya, Gyu! Sedangkan lo di sini lagi galau dan merengek pingin nyusulin dia. Lo gak malu?"

"Hah!?"

Mingyu semakin tidak mengerti.

"Maksud gue, lo lebih baik tetep di sini. Lo belajar yang bener lalu jadi orang sukses. Buat diri lo pantas untuk dia. Lo ngerti?"

Benang kusut yang sedari tadi ada dipikiran Mingyu seolah langsung terurai.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Gyu, apa yang dibilang Joshua bener sih kalo menurut gue."

Vernon yang sedari tadi ikut mencerna kata-kata Joshua, menyetujui apa yang Joshua sampaikan.

Mingyu tak menjawab apa-apa.

Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan apa yang Joshua katakan dan apa yang selama ini dia rencanakan.

 **Wonwoo'S POV**

Seminggu setelah gue kirim surat itu ke Mingyu, gue dapet surat balasan.

Gue udah ngira dia pasti bakal bales surat itu, karena gue gak ninggalin kontak sama sekali untuk Mingyu.

Pagi ini sebelum gue berangkat kuliah, gue cek kotak surat dan gue lihat ada sepucuk surat di dalamnya.

Surat itu sengaja gak gue ambil, karena gue tahu kalo gue baca surat itu, kuliah gue hari ini akan kacau.

Dengan menahan diri sekuat mungkin, akhirnya gue bisa pergi kuliah tanpa buka surat itu.

Setelah sore gue pulang kampus, baru gue berani ambil surat itu.

Tangan gue gemeteran sekarang. Beneran. Sumpah.

Tangan gemeteran bukan karena di sini lagi musim dingin.

Baru baca nama Mingyu di depan surat, jantung gue udah deg-degan gak karuan.

Tangan Wonwoo mulai gemetar saat dia mulai membuka amplop yang tadi dia ambil dari kotak surat.

Amplop berwarna coklat, persis dengan yang minggu lalu Wonwoo kirim.

Bagian depan tertulis nama pengirim. Kim Min Gyu.

Meskipun gugup, takut dan cemas, Wonwoo memberanikan diri membuka surat itu.

Selembar kertas berwarna putih bergaris dia ambil dari dalam amplop.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum matanya membaca isi surat itu.

Dengan satu helaan napas pendek, Wonwoo membuka surat itu.

 **Dari : Kim Min Gyu**

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Wonwoo saat matanya membaca sebuah nama yang selama ini sangat dia rindukan.

 **Wonwoo, jujur gue gak tau harus nulis apa. Saat gue nulis surat ini, pikiran gue lagi bingung harus nanggepin surat lo kaya gimana.**

Pikiran Wonwoo membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Mingyu saat membaca surat darinya.

 **Lo super hero ya?**

 _Hah?_

Wonwoo tak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Mingyu.

 **Sejak kapan lo punya kemampuan teleport yang bikin lo bisa tiba-tiba ada di sana?**

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil.

 **Jelas di ingatan gue waktu gue pegang tangan lo pas di malam puncak.**

 **Lalu rasanya sedetik kemudian lo bilang lo di London.**

 **Gue gak nyangka lo bisa teleport.**

Hati Wonwoo sedih menyadari bahwa itu yang Mingyu rasakan.

 **Wonwoo, ini gak lucu. Sumpah.**

 **London tuh jauh.**

 **Gue gak bisa teleport. Gue gak punya pintu kemana saja kaya Doraemon.**

Air mata yang sedari tadi Wonwoo tahan, perlahan membasahi kedua pipinya.

 **Lo bego nyuruh gue lupain lo.**

 **Gue tau daya ingat gue gak panjang kaya lo.**

 **Tapi gue gak amnesia, Wonwoo.**

 **Gue gak bisa lupain lo.**

 **Gue gak bisa, gue gak mau bisa dan gue gak akan mau untuk bisa lupain lo.**

 **Camkan kata-kata itu.**

Air mata Wonwoo mulai menetes membasahi surat yang Wonwoo pegang.

Wonwoo usap air matanya karena air mata itu membuat pandangannya kabur.

 **Berhenti berpikir kalo gue bakal lupain lo.**

 **Gue gak peduli lo sama siapa di sana.**

 **Satu hal yang perlu lo tau, gue akan nunggu lo.**

Wonwoo tersenyum lega dengan apa yang dibacanya.

 **Kalo lo berpikir gue bakal susul lo ke sana, pikiran lo bener.**

 **Gue dengan begonya berpikir untuk susul lo ke sana.**

 **Tapi sekarang gue sadar apa yang seharusnya gue lakuin.**

Wonwoo terkejut saat tahu bahwa Mingyu berencana menyusulnya ke sana.

 **Gue tau tujuan lo di sana untuk belajar.**

 **Dan gue sadar gue gak mungkin saat ini susulin lo ke sana untuk nyeret lo pulang cuma demi gue yang saat ini gak punya dan gak bisa apa-apa.**

 **Gue merasa bodoh karena gue sempat mikir untuk susul lo dan ajak lo balik.**

 **Gue di sini akan belajar serius, gak mau kalah sama lo di sana.**

 **Gue akan jadi orang sukses.**

 **Setelah gue merasa diri gue pantas buat lo, gue akan ke sana susul lo, kalo perlu gue seret lo buat bali** **k.**

Hati Wonwoo tersentuh membaca setiap kata yang Mingyu tuliskan.

 _Gue gak nyangka lo bisa berpikir sedewasa ini._

 **Lo semangat belajar di sana.**

 **Mata lo jangan jelalatan liat cowok-cowok di sana.**

 **Inget, ada cowok paling keren yang nunggu lo pulang.**

Seketika dahi Wonwoo mengeryit membayangkan wajah menyebalkan Mingyu yang selalu kepedean.

 **Satu hal yang gue minta adalah kontak lo, sialan!**

 **Tangan gue pegel nulis surat, ini udah kaya jaman dulu banget.**

Wonwoo tertawa kecil membaca kalimat Mingyu membayangkan wajah kesal Mingyu saat mengumpat kasar padanya.

 **Miss u already.**

 **Kim Min Gyu.**

" _Miss u too_ ," gumam Wonwoo seraya melipat kembali surat itu.

 _Wonwoo, maafin gue saat ini karena lebih memilih fokus untuk belajar._

 _Gue merasa malu saat menyadari gue udah ketinggalan jauh sama lo._

 _Lo udah jauh ngejar cita-cita lo, sedangkan gue di sini masih berpikir untuk nyusul lo hanya demi keinginan gue._

 _Gue akan buat diri gue pantas buat lo._

 _Yang terpenting adalah gue setia nunggu lo di sini._

 _Saat lo pulang nanti, gue udah jadi seseorang yang pantas berada di samping lo._

 **Jangan lupa follow, fav dan reviewnya supaya aku semangat terus nerusin ceritanya :)**


	23. 23 Ini bukan mimpi

****Halo! Makasih untuk semua yg udah fav, follow dan review!^^****

 ** **Semoga suka kelanjutannya!^^****

 ** **Aku bakalan update cepet karena bentar lagi tugas-tugas sudah menumpuk :D****

 ** _ **Happy reading!**_**

* * *

 ** **Mingyu's POV****

Anjir! Sialan emang, _annoying senior_ itu!

Udah tiga bulan sejak Wonwoo ngirim surat ke gue dan sampai sekarang gak ada surat balasan atau kabar dari dia.

Gue hampir seminggu sekali ngirim surat buat dia, tapi gak ada balasan sama sekali.

SA-MA-SE-KA-LI.

Itu anak emang kerjaannya bikin gue khawatir!

Nomor gak aktif.

Gue ngirim email gak dibales.

Pesan apalagi.

Surat gak dibales.

Bahkan taun baru dia gak ada kabar dan gak kedengeran kabar kalo dia pulang.

Itu orang maunya apa sihhh!?

Gue susul ke London aja gitu ya?

Gak. Gila.

Jelas-jelas gue udah bilang gak akan nyusul dia sekarang.

Satu hal yang gue baru tahu adalah dia ternyata di sana bareng Jun.

JUN?

J.U.N.

ARRGGHH!

Anjir!

Gimana kalo di sana si Jun ambil kesempatan?

Gimana kalo Jun ngeluarin jurus-jurus manisnya buat narik perhatian Wonwoo?

Jangan-jangan Jun tiap hari bareng Wonwoo.

Jangan-jangan mereka tinggal di _apartement_ yang sama.

Kalo _apartement_ Wonwoo tiba-tiba mati lampu, bisa-bisa Jun yang modus meluk Wonwoo.

Tapi, _apartement_ di London bisa mati lampu ya?

Eh bisa aja sih.

ARRGGHH!

Jun sialan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempatan dia!

Gimana kalo Wonwoo mulai suk—

Gak! Gak!

Gue percaya sama Wonwoo.

* * *

"Gyu, itu kertas tugas mau sampe kapan lo kucek-kucek?"

Mingyu seketika merapikan kertas tugasnya yang tanpa sadar dia buat kusut karena memikirkan Wonwoo dan Jun.

"Lo tau gimana perasaan gue mikirin Wonwoo dan Jun di sana?"

Vernon dan Joshua tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Lo udah ngomong itu ratusan kali. Gue bosen dengerin lo ngomel," kata Vernon yang masih berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas soal.

"Ke London sih gak apa-apa, tapi ini sama Jun loh. Jun. Lo tau Jun kan?" keluh Mingyu kembali.

Vernon meluncurkan tatapan mautnya pada Mingyu.

"Lo juga udah ngomel masalah itu. Jadi sekarang lo berenti ngomel dan pake otak lo untuk nugas!"

Bukannya mengerjakan tugas, Mingyu malah pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Woy, lo mau kemana! Ini tugas kelompok, bego!"

Teriakan Vernon tak Mingyu hiraukan.

Mingyu terus berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

* * *

Mingyu berlari mencari Seungkwan dan DK.

 _Mungkin kedua temannya punya kabar tentang Wonwoo._ Pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu mencari Seungkwan dan DK langsung ke kantin karena dia mendapat informasi bahwa angkatan 2016 hari ini tidak ada praktikum.

Kemungkinan besar Seungkwan dan DK ada di kantin.

Senyum puas terlihat di wajah Mingyu setelah kedua matanya melihat keberadaan Seungkwan dan DK di kantin.

 _Pinter juga gue._ Puji Mingyu bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu segera menghampiri Seungkwan dan DK.

"Lagi sibuk?" tanya Mingyu menyapa kedua seniornya.

"Enggak, ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan seraya memberi isyarat pada Mingyu untuk duduk.

Mingyu duduk di depan Seungkwan.

"Gue mau nanya—"

"Wonwoo?" tebak DK yang langsung tepat sasaran.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Emang lo mau tanya apa?"

Mingyu menyenderkan badannya ke kursi.

"Kalian dapat kabar dari Wonwoo gak? Dia sama sekali gak ada kabar selama tiga bulan ini."

Seungkwan dan DK saling melirik lalu menggelengkan kepala bersamaan.

"Enggak?" tanya Mingyu memperjelas.

"Kita juga gak dapat kabar dari Wonwoo. Kuliah di sana mungkin emang padat. Jadi dia belum ada waktu buat ngabarin," jelas DK.

Minygu menghela napas panjang.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada kabar tentang Wonwoo.

 _Sesibuk apa dia di sana?_

"Lo gak ada nomor kontak yang bisa dihubungi? Nomor dia yang dulu gak aktif terus," tanya Mingyu.

"Gak ada."

Mingyu mengeryit heran.

"Kalian kan temen deketnya, masa gak ada nomor kontaknya sama sekali?"

"Gue ada."

Perkataan Seungkwan seolah membawa angin segar untuk pikiran Mingyu.

"Beneran?"

Seketika wajah Mingyu menjadi ceria.

"Tapi HP gue ilang minggu lalu."

Seakan dibawa terbang ke langit lalu dijatuhkan dalam sekejap.

 _Anjir! Ini orang lagi ngerjain gue!?_

Jawaban Seungkwan berikutnya membuat wajah ceria Mingyu dengan sekejap berubah.

"Ih! Lo ngerjain gue ya?"

"Beneran. Dia pernah nelpon gue sekali. Tapi kan HP gue udah ilang, ya mau gimana lagi," jawab Seungkwan dengan entengnya.

"Ya udah, _thanks_."

Mingyu segera meninggalkan Seungkwan dan DK dengan ekspresi kesal.

 _Percuma gue nanya ke mereka. Sial!_ Gerutu Mingyu dalam hati.

* * *

Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan pulang ke _apartement_ nya.

Sama seperti hari lainnya, dia tak mendapat kabar sama sekali tentang Wonwoo.

 _Ini anak pindah ke London atau ke planet lain sih!?_ Protes Mingyu.

Mingyu melempar HP nya ke tempat tidur.

 ** **Dddrrrttt...Dddrrttt..****

HP Mingyu bergetar lama tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

 _Jangan-jangan..._

Mingyu langsung melompat mengambil HP dan mejawab panggilan tersebut.

"Wonwoo! Lo kemana aja? Gue cariin lo, taee! Kapan balik sialan!?"

Mingyu terus berbicara tanpa jeda mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

"Lo sehat?" jawab seseorang di ujung telepon.

Dahi Mingyu mengeryit.

 _Ko suara lo berubah sih?_

Mingyu menjauhkan layar HP dari telinganya lalu menatap heran ke arah layar tersebut.

 _Sialan._ Pekik Mingyu.

"Lo ngapain anjir tiba-tiba nelpon gue?" kata Mingyu sebal saat tahu yang tadi menelponnya bukanlah Wonwoo melainkan Vernon.

 _Bodoh_. Gerutu Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri yang tadi langsung mengangkat telepon tanpa membaca dari siapa panggilan itu berasal.

"Namanya juga telpon, ya pasti tiba-tibalah. Masa gue mesti ngirim _chat_ minta izin buat nelpon lo. _Freak_ lo!"

Mingyu memutar matanya sebal.

"Jadi ada apa lo nelpon gue?" tanya Mingyu sesabar mungkin.

"Gyu, gue mengaku dosa sama lo," jawab Vernon dengan nada sesal.

"Lo emang banyak dosa. Tapi kalo lo mau minta maaf, _please_ jangan sekarang. Gue lagi gak _mood_ denger suara lo."

"Ini penting anjir! Menyangkut hidup dan mati kita," sahut Vernon serius.

Mingyu mendengus sebal.

"Ya udah apa? Buruan ngomong!"

Dari ujung telepon terdengar Vernon yang sedang menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi gini..."

Vernon menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi apaan sih? Elahhh!"

Mingyu semakin sebal karena Vernon yang berbicara berbelit-belit.

"Laporan praktikum yang kita kerjain tadi siang ilang. Maafin gue. Ampunn. Gue tadi lupa naro. Maafin. Maafin," jelas Vernon dengan sangat cepat.

 _Laporan praktikum?_

Seketika mata Mingyu membulat dan Mingyu mulai panik.

"Anjir! Itu _deadline_ nya hari ini bego! Itu tulisan tangan gue!"

Mingyu sangat kesal karena dengan bodohnya Vernon menghilangkan laporan praktikum yang baginya adalah hidup dan mati Mingyu di semester ini.

Ditambah lagi sebgaian besar isi laporan adalah hasil tulisan tangan dia.

Vernon dan Joshua bekerja mencari materi dan yang menulis menjadi laporan adalah bagian Mingyu.

Meski pun tadi siang memang Joshua yang menyelesaikannya karena Mingyu pergi menemui Seungkwan dan DK.

" _Sorrry,_ Gyu."

Intonasi Vernon memang terdengar menyesal, tapi tentu saja menyesal tak membantu apa-apa.

Mingyu mencoba menenangkan dirinya, mengatur napas dan mencoba berpikir tenang.

"Jadi laporan itu terakhir kali lo liat dimana?"

"Hmmm... Kayanya di taman belakang," jawab Vernon.

"Ya lo tinggal ke sana, ambil dan kasihin ke dosen."

"Masalahnya adalah gue lagi gak enak badan. Lo kan tau gue dari kemaren demam. Hari ini juga maksain masuk untuk ngerjain tugas itu."

Mingyu menggertakan giginya menahan kesal.

"Lo tuh ngerepotin! Ya udah gue yang ambil," kata Mingyu dengan terpaksa.

"Satu lagi..."

Mingyu menghela napas pendek.

"Apa lagi?"

"Sekalian anterin ke kosan asisten laboratorium ya. Jam segini dosen pasti udah pada pulang."

Mingyu melirik jam dindingnya.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 17.00 dan _deadline_ tugas jam 6 sore.

Seharusnya tugas itu memang dikumpulkan pada asisten laboratorium.

Biasanya yang menjadi aslab adalah kakak tingkat.

"Iya iya! Sialan lo!"

Mingyu langsung menutup panggilan dengan kesal.

* * *

Mingyu memacu mobil dengan cepat.

Mengerjar waktu yang semakin dekat dengan _deadline_ pengumpulan tugas.

Belum lagi dia harus menyerahkannya langsung ke kosan asisten laboratorium.

Sepanjang perjalanan mulut Mingyu tak berhenti menggerutu dan mengeluh.

Sesampainya di kampus, Mingyu segera memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat paling dekat dengan taman belakang.

Mingyu keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menuju taman belakang.

"Dimana sih!?" gerutu Mingyu.

Dia memeriksa satu per satu kursi di taman belakang.

Kesal tak kunjung ketemu, Mingyu akhirnya menelpon Vernon.

"Laporannya dimana sih!? Gue udah di taman belakang," sahut Mingyu sesaat Vernon baru saja menerima panggilan darinya.

"Di kursi-kursi. Cek satu-satu makanya," jawab Vernon.

Mingyu semakin kesal.

"Ini gue lagi periksa satu-satu bego! Harusnya lo yang ke sini. Lo pikir taman belakang tuh sempit!"

Mingyu langsung mematikan telepon.

Menelpon Vernon adalah keputusan yang salah.

Vernon tak membantu sama sekali.

Mingyu meneruskan pencariannya meski hari sudah mulai gelap dan membuatnya kesulitan menemukan laporan itu.

Mingyu menghela napas lega saat matanya menemukan laporan yang dia cari berada tergeletak di rumput dan hampir tak terlihat karena tertutupi dedaunan rumput yang sudah memanjang.

"Akhirnya."

Mingyu mengambil laporan tersebut.

Laporan tersebut tepat berada di samping kursi favorit Wonwoo.

Pikiran Mingyu kembali teringat Wonwoo.

"Mingyu."

Mingyu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

Matanya membelalak melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Wonwoo?"

Mingyu tanpa pikir panjang langsung berjalan mendekat.

Tangan dan kakinya gemetar.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

Mingyu berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Ini bukan mimpi."

* * *

 ** **Semoga suka lanjutannya^^****

 ** **Mau cepet ending atau engga nih? Hehe****

 ** **Hayo tebak endingnya gimana****


	24. 24 Crazy

****Aku lanjut ceritanya yaaa :)****

 ** **Selamat membaca :)****

* * *

"Ini bukan mimpi."

 ** **Plaakkk...****

"Lo apa-apaan sih?"

Tangan Mingyu reflek memegang pipinya yang terasa panas karena tamparan yang baru saja mendarat di pipi kirinya.

Kepala Mingyu tertunduk merasakan pipinya yang berdenyut.

"Ini emang bukan mimpi, tapi sayangnya gue bukan Wonwoo. Gue Joshua! Bego!"

Mingyu seketika mendongak .

"Bego."

Kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Mingyu saat dirinya menyadari yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Wonwoo, melainkan Joshua.

"Emang lo bego. Wonwoo lagi di London. Ya kali tiba-tiba ada di sini, kebanyakan nonton drama lo."

Tangan Mingyu berpindah dari pipi menuju matanya.

Mingyu mengucek matanya beberapa kali.

Mata Mingyu juga mengerjap memastikan siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Emang lo ternyata, Josh," kata Mingyu saat matanya sudah yakin betul bahwa yang di hadapannya adalah Joshua.

Joshua merebut laporan yang Mingyu pegang.

"Otak lo mulai rusak gara-gara mikirin Wonwoo mulu. Gue aja yang nganter laporannya ke kosan aslab, lo mending banyak istirahat. Kasian otak lo," kata Joshua yang langsung meninggalkan Mingyu.

Mingyu masih tertegun.

Mingyu berbalik melihat bangku yang biasa Wonwoo pakai untuk belajar.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati bangku itu.

Mingyu lalu duduk di kursi yang biasa Wonwoo duduki.

Pikiran Mingyu memutar kembali momen saat pertama kali Mingyu melihat Wonwoo.

Ya, tempat ini adalah tempat pertama kali Mingyu bertemu Wonwoo.

Bola basket yang tak sengaja menggelinding ke arah Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mengenal Wonwoo.

Dari sinilah semua berawal sampai akhirnya seperti sekarang Mingyu hampir gila karena Wonwoo meninggalkannya tanpa pamit.

Wajah menyebalkan Wonwoo yang masih sangat Mingyu ingat.

Wajah marah Wonwoo saat Mingyu menjahilinya dan membuatnya malu di depan orang-orang.

Mingyu tersenyum memikirkan betapa bodohnya dia mengira bahwa tadi adalah Wonwoo.

"Lo lagi apa di sana? _Miss you so badly, my annoying senior,_ " gumam Mingyu.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela memaksa Mingyu untuk membuka matanya.

"Masih ngantuk."

Mengeluh menjadi hal pertama yang Mingyu lakukan.

Kuliah pagi memang selalu menjadi hal yang menyebalkan.

Mingyu melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Ternyata sudah pukul 06.45.

Kuliah Mingyu hari ini dimulai pukul 07.30.

Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dan pikiran yang masih setengaH sadar, aKhirnya Mingyu bangun.

Lebih tepatnya harus bangun, karena jika tidak dia akan telat datang dan tidak boleh mengikuti kelas jam pertama.

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Mingyu menoleh ke arah HP yang berada di meja belajarnya.

Lampu LED HP nya menyala dan membuat Mingyu menunda sebentar niatnya untuk segera mandi.

Mingyu mengambil HP tersebut dan mengetikkan _password_.

Mata Mingyu membuka lebar, napasnya tercekat dan jantung berdetak kencang.

Mingyu langsung melompat girang saat membaca ada sebuah email dari Wonwoo.

Dengan tak sabar Mingyu membuka pesan tersebut.

Tangan Mingyu bahkan sedikit gemetar, tak percaya akhirnya muncul notifikasi yang selama ini Mingyu tunggu.

 ** **From : Wonwoojeon****

 ** **To : Mingyu0604****

 ** _ **Sorry**_** ** **baru ngabarin, akhir-akhir ini gue banyak banget tugas. Gimana kabar lo?****

Mingyu tersenyum lebar akhirnya Wonwoo membalas pesannya.

 ** **From : Mingyu0604****

 ** **To : Wonwoojeon****

 ** **Syukurlah lo baik-baik aja. Gue asalnya gak baik-baik aja karena hampir gila nungguin kabar lo, tapi sekarang gue udah baik-baik aja bahkan 1000% sehat karena lo udah bales pesan gue. Gimana kuliah di sana?****

Mingyu menunggu sepuluh menit tapi belum juga ada balasan email dari Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya Mingyu sangat khawatir karena Wonwoo belum membalas emailnya.

Ada sedikit perasaan takut yang Mingyu rasakan jika Wonwoo akan hilang tanpa kabar lagi seperti tiga bulan belakangan.

Akhirnya Mingyu memilih untuk bersiap pergi kuliah sambil menunggu pesar dari Wonwoo.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Mingyu berlari ke arah meja belajarnya saat melihat LED HPnya menyala.

Setengah gugup Mingyu membuka _password_.

Mingyu takut jika itu bukan dari Wonwoo, melainkan notifikasi tidak penting yang memang sering memenuhi HPnya.

Napas dan senyum lega Mingyu terlihat jelas saat menyadari ada email balasan dari Wonwoo.

 ** **From : Wonwoojeon****

 ** **To : Mingyu0604****

 ** **Ada-ada aja lo. Awas gila beneran. Kuliah di sini lumayan seru, meski gue awalnya susah beradaptasi. Di sini aturannya lebih ketat dan semua orang**** ** _ **on time**_** ** **. Gak ada dosen telat dan mahasiswa telat.****

Mingyu terkekeh membaca email dari Wonwoo.

 ** **From : Mingyu0604****

 ** **To : Wonwoojeon****

 ** **Gue yakin studi lo di sana pasti lancar. Kapan balik? Gak deng gue becanda.****

 ** **Lo gak ada kontak yang bisa gue hubungi selain email?****

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo lama membalas pesan Mingyu.

Mingyu segera bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kampus karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15.

* * *

"Kemaren waktu gue nyusulin Mingyu ke kampus, dia ngira gue Wonwoo," kata Joshua cerita pada Wonwoo seraya menahan tawanya.

Mingyu melirik Joshua tajam.

"Beneran?" tanya Vernon tak percaya.

"Iya, tanya aja sama orangnya tuh."

"Untung lo gak langsung dicium dan diseret ke _apartement_ nya," sahut Vernon mengejek.

Badan Joshua bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang tadi Vernon katakan.

"Gak akan anjir!"

Mingyu memukul kepala Vernon dan Joshua.

"Gyu, lo sadar gak kalo lo—"

"Ganteng? Udah dari dulu, bawaan gen, kalo lo mau protes ngomong langsung ke ortu gue," potong Mingyu yang sedari tadi fokus menatap layar HPnya.

Vernon mendengus sebal.

"Ck! Bukan! Lo sadar gak kalo lo bener-bener udah kaya orang gila," kata Vernon.

Mingyu melirik ke arah Vernon.

"Gue?"

Vernon mengangguk.

"Lo dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri."

Mingyu kembali menatap layar persegi di tangannya.

"Oh iya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Iya, beloon! Kemaren-kemaren lo sedih ditinggal Wonwoo, terus abis itu lo jadi ngomel-ngomel mulu karena gak ada kabar dari Wonwoo dan hari ini lo malah senyum-senyum. Otak lo sehat?"

Mingyu menaruh HPnya lalu menatap Vernon dan Joshua secara bergantian.

"Wonwoo tadi pagi ngirim gue email," kata Mingyu dengan wajah ceria dan senyum lebar.

"Beneran?" tanya Vernon tak percaya.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Pantesan lo dari tadi liatin HP mulu," sahut Joshua.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum.

"Dia ngomong apa sama lo?" tanya Vernon penasaran.

"Baru nanya kabar doang. Dia belum bales lagi."

Ada intonasi sedih saat Mingyu mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo belum membalasa pesannya dari tadi pagi.

Padahal saat ini sudah pukul 09.00

"Lo kebanyakan makan mecin," sahut Joshua datar.

"Hah? Maksud lo?" tanya Mingyu.

"Perbedaan waktu di sini dan di London itu 8 jam. Di sana sekarang tuh lagi tengah malam," kata Joshua menjelaskan.

Mingyu hanya ber'o' ria mendengar penjelasan dari Joshua.

Mingyu baru sadar bahwa ada perbedaan waktu dengan di London.

"Bego dipelihara. Yang diperlihara itu harusnya kucing," ejek Vernon yang langsung dapat pukulan dari Mingyu.

"Sakit anjir!" sahut Vernon menahan sakit di tangan kirinya.

* * *

 ** **Mingyu's POV****

Hari ini gue bener-bener seneng.

Kayanya ini hari keberuntungan gue.

Akhirnya Wonwoo bales pesan gue.

Hari ini mata gue gak berhenti ngeliatin HP nunggu Wonwoo balas pesan gue.

Selalu ada rasa gugup dan seneng tiap kali gue dapet pesan dari Wonwoo.

 ** **From : Wonwoojeon****

 ** **To : Mingyu0604****

 ** **Gue balik kalo udah waktunya.**** ** _ **Btw,**_** ** **HP gue ilang pas di bandara. Gue juga belum sempet beli HP baru. Kalo lo mau hubungi gue, lewat email aja. Gue lebih sering buka email karena tugas dikirim dosen via email dan gue juga ngumpulin tugasnya ke dosen via email. Lo gimana di sana? Masih urakan atau udah jadi mahasiswa yang baik?****

Gue pasti sedetik kemudian langsung balas email Wonwoo.

Gue gak mau bikin dia nunggu lama.

Gue juga takut kalo dia bakalan gak bales lagi.

HP ILANG?

Dasar ceroboh.

 ** **From : Mingyu0604****

 ** **To : Wonwoojeon****

 ** **Lo ceroboh banget sih, bocah! Lo harus tau kalo gue sekarang jadi mahasiswa yang baik. Saat lo pulang, gue udah dapet predikat Mahasiswa Berprestasi. Semester 2 ini ternyata sibuk banget. Padahal udah gak ada ospek, tapi Sabtu gue selalu kepake buat nugas, nugas dan nugas.****

Jari tangan gue berhenti mengetik.

Ada satu hal yang selama ini gue ingin tanyain langsung keWonwoo.

Tanyain gak ya?

 ** **Gue denger-denger gosip kalo lo di sana bareng Jun. Itu beneran atau gosip?****

Jujur, gue perlu ngumpulin keberanian untuk nanyain hal itu.

Gak sebatas ngetik.

Jujur, selama ini itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling pingin gue tanyain ke Wonwoo.

Gue gak percaya kalo denger dari sumber lain.

Gue mau tahu langsung dari Wonwoo.

Tumben, kali ini gak nyampe 10 menit udah ada notifikasi email masuk dari Wonwoo.

Kali ini gue gak berani langsung buka email itu.

Gue takut hal yang gue takutkan beneran terjadi.

Gue takut gosip itu bener.

Gue takut banget.

Dengan mengerahkan keberanian gue, gue buka email masuk dari Wonwoo.

 ** **From : Wonwoojeon****

 ** **To : Mingyu0604****

 ** **Gue tunggu lo jadi mahasiswa beprestasi. Siapa yang ngasih tau lo? Gue di sini emang tinggal bareng sama Jun.****

Seakan ada petir nyambar gue di siang bolong gini.

Tinggal bareng?

Berdua?

Sama Jun?

JUN?

Haruskah sekarang gue booking tiket pesawat ke London?

ARGH! ANJIR! SIAL!

* * *

 ** **Tunggu kelanjutannya!^^****

 ** **Jgn lupa follow, fav dan comment!^^****


	25. 25 A song

**Hai^^**

 **Aku lanjutin ceritanya yaaa :)**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

* * *

"Wonwoo, ada paket buat lo."

Wonwoo yang sedang mengerjakan essay langsung menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Paket apa Jun?"

Jun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda dia pun tak tahu.

Jun berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan memberikan sebuah paket yang dibungkus rapi.

" _Thanks_ ," kata Wonwoo seraya tersenyum.

Jun hanya membalas dengan senyum dan kedipan singkat.

 _Ini paket dari siapa? Perasaan gue gak belanja apa-apa._ Pikir Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, kita kuliah jam sembilan kan?"

"Iya."

Jun menghampiri Wonwoo lalu mengambil handuk yang disimpan di senderan kursi yang Wonwoo duduki.

"Gue duluan ya yang mandi. Lo kelarin dulu tugas lo."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Jun yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Fokus Wonwoo kembali pada paket yang ada di hadapannya.

Tangan kanan Wonwoo mengambil sebuah gunting di laci kanan meja belajarnya.

Sebelum dia buka, Wonwoo membaca sekai lagi nama penerima yang tertera di paket tersebut.

Nama penerimanya memang nama dia.

Dengan hati-hati Wonwoo membuka paket tersebut.

"Ini—Wow!"

Betapa kagetnya Wonwoo saat tahu isi paket tersebut adalah sebuah _handphone_ dengan seri terbaru.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan HP tersebut dari wadahnya.

Mata Wonwoo masih terkagum melihat bentuknya yang sangat elegant.

Warna hitam _metallic_ , dengan layar yang berukuran sedang dan layar tipis.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan wadah HP tersebut lalu menemukan sebuah _notes_ kecil di dalam paket tersebut.

 **Jaga baik HP itu. Jangan sampai lo ilangin!**

 **Karena lo udah punya HP, sekarang gak ada alesan lo buat gak ngabarin gue.**

 **Di HP itu udah gue** ** _save_** **nomor kontak gue.**

 **Jadi tugas lo sekarang cuma tinggal kasih kabar ke gue.**

 **Sibuk boleh, tapi tetep jaga kesehatan lo.**

 **Percuma lo belajar giat untuk ngasah otak lo, kalo itu bikin lo lupa untuk jaga kesehatan.**

 **Jaga diri lo. Gue selalu nunggu lo.**

 **.**

 ** _Handsome_** **Min Gyu.**

Wonwoo tak berhenti tersenyum saat membaca _notes_ kecil yang ternyata dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengambil HP tersebut lalu menyalakannya.

Saat Wonwoo mengecek HP tersebut, memang benar hanya ada satu kontak yang tersimpan dengan nama _Handsome_ Mingyu.

HP pemberian Mingyu itu sudah sangat lengkap, baik fitur maupun kelengkapan produknya.

Wonwoo membuka fitur pesan lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Mingyu.

 **08.30 Wonwoo :** ** _Thanks_** **buat hadiahnya. Bakalan gue jaga baik-baik.**

Setelah pesan terkirim, Wonwoo beranjak dari kursinya untuk bersiap pergi kuliah.

* * *

"Tumben akhir-akhir ini lo gak ngedumel dan ngomel," kata Vernon yang sedari tadi melihat Mingyu yang terus fokus pada layar persegi di genggamannya.

Mingyu hanya menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Lo beneran beliin Wonwoo HP?" tanya Joshua.

"Yaps," jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Pantesan lo gak lepas dari HP mulu. Jangan bilang lo memperlakukan Wonwoo kaya lagi introgasi maling ayam."

Mingyu menatap bingung ke arah Vernon

"Maksud lo?"

"Lo gak nanya kabar kaya lagi introgasi maling ayam kan? Lo dimana? Lagi apa? Sama siapa? Udah makan belom? Udah mandi belom?" sahut Vernon dengan intonasi menyebalkan khasnya.

Seketika jari Mingyu berhenti mengetik.

"Nnngg... Eng..Enggak," jawab Mingyu terbata-bata.

"Ck! Dari cara lo jawab aja udah jelas kalo yang gue omongin tadi bener."

Mingyu meletakkan HP di atas meja.

"Gue cuma khawatir dia kenapa-napa. Apalagi waktu di bilang dia tinggal barengan sama Jun. Untung itu juga gue gak langsung pesen tiket ke London," kata Mingyu membela diri.

"Lo boleh khawatir, tapi jangan sampe ngeganggu dia juga. Lo jangan kaya lagi neror dia," kata Vernon.

"Katanya lo percaya sama dia," sindir Joshua.

"Iya, iya gue tahu. Kalian selalu nasihatin gue ini-itu soal cinta tapi kalian sendiri jomblo!" jawab Mingyu kesal.

* * *

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setiap malam Mingyu selalu menelpon Wonwoo.

Meskipun pembicaraan mereka hampir selalu sama setiap harinya.

Mingyu tak lagi meneror Wonwoo dengan pesan singkat setiap saat.

Akhir-akhir ini Mingyu memilih untuk menelpon Wonwoo saat malam hari saja.

Jadi Mingyu selalu meluangkan waktunya di sore hari untuk menelpon Wonwoo karena perbedaan waktu yang cukup lama.

Jika Mingyu menelpon Wonwoo sore hari, di London sudah malam hari.

Oleh sebab itu, sore menjadi waktu paling tepat untuk menelpon Wonwoo.

"Lo lagi nugas?" tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Iya, tapi udah mau selesai."

"Lo cape ya hari ini?" tanya Mingyu khawatir.

"Lumayan, hari ini ada 2 ujian. Otak gue berasa udah panas."

"Tunggu bentar ya," kata Mingyu lalu untuk beberapa saat tak ada suara dari Mingyu.

"Gyu, lo kemana?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petikan gitar mengalun dari ujung telepon.

"Gyu?"

 **Heart beats fast**

 **Colors and promises**

Sama seperti lirik yang Mingyu nyanyikan, jantung Wonwoo mulai berdegup kencang.

Fokusnya tak lagi pada tugas yang ada di depannya, melainkan pada suara petikan gitar yang berpadu dengan suara lembut Mingyu.

 **How to be brave?**

 **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

 **But watching you stand alone~**

Wonwoo tak berhenti tersenyum menikmati setiap lirik yang dinyanyikan Mingyu.

 **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

 **One step closer~**

Senyum Wonwoo semakin lebar saat lagu tersebut akan memasuki bagian _chorus._

Tapi tiba-tiba Mingyu menghentikan petikan gitarnya.

Tak ada suara sama sekali dari ujung telepon.

"Gyu? _Are you there?_ " tanya Wonwoo karena tidak terdengar suara sama sekali.

"Gue di sini. Dengerin kalimat selanjutnya baik-baik ya."

 **I have died everyday waiting for you**

 **Darling don't be afraid**

 **I have loved you for a thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a thousand more~**

Tanpa sadar mata Wonwoo sudah berkaca-kaca.

Setiap kata yang Mingyu nyanyikan mengingatkan Wonwoo tentang semua momen bersama Mingyu.

Meski terlihat kuat dan tegar, Wonwoo pun sama seperti Mingyu di sana.

Wonwoo sering berpikir apakah keputusannya untuk berada di London itu tepat?

Wonwoo juga selalu mengkhawatirkan Mingyu di sana.

 **Time stands still**

 **Beauty in all he is**

 **I will be brave**

 **I will not let anything take away**

 **What's standing in front of me**

Air mata Wonwoo menetes tanpa bisa dicegah.

Tekadnya untuk selalu terlihat kuat, luluh sudah.

 **Every breath**

 **Every hour has come to this**

 **One step closer~**

Wonwoo sangat merindukan Mingyu.

Dia merindukan candaan Mingyu, wajah menyebalkan Mingyu.

Wonwoo selalu ingat bagaimana Mingyu selalu memaksa Wonwoo untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Meski awalnya Wonwoo tolak, tapi pada akhirnya Wonwoo melakukannya juga.

 **I have died everyday waiting for you**

 **Darling don't be afraid**

 **I have loved you for a thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a thousand more~**

Wonwoo tak tahu apa yang Mingyu coba sampaikan padanya.

Apakah itu hanya sebatas lirik lagu atau memang curahat hati Mingyu.

 **And all a long I believe I would find you**

 **Time has brought your heart to me**

 **I have loved you for a thousand years**

 **I'll love you for a thousand more~**

"Terpesona, huh?" tanya Mingyu saat tak mendengar suara apapun dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghapus air matanya, tak ingin Mingyu tahu bahwa dia sedang menangis.

"Biasa aja," jawab Wonwoo berbohong.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Wonwoo.." panggil Mingyu dengan lembut.

Wonwoo berusaha mengendalikan napasnya yang masih terisak karena menangis.

"Hmmm?" jawab Wonwoo.

" _I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Kalimat Mingyu tadi berhasil membuat hati Wonwoo tersentuh.

Untung saja Mingyu saat ini tak bisa melihat pipi Wonwoo yang sudah memerah.

"Hmmm," jawab Wonwoo pelan.

* * *

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya ya^^**


	26. 26 Teman?

**Maafkan baru update lagi huhu T.T**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati lanjutan ceritanya^^**

* * *

"Ada hal baik terjadi?" tanya Jun ketika masuk kamar melihat Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum sendiri.

Wonwoo menoleh dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya.

Otaknya kembali memutar momen yang baru saja terjadi, suara petikan gitar dipadukan suara Mingyu yang lembut.

"Ya, mungkin. Lo bawa apa tuh?"

Jun menghampiri Wonwoo dan menaruh plastik yang tadi dia bawa ke depan Wonwoo.

"Makanan buat lo," jawab Jun singkat.

Wonwoo mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Makanan? Buat gue?"

"Iya lah. Lo belum makan kan?" tanya Jun seraya membuka makanan yang terbungkus plastik putih.

Wonwoo hanya melihat gerak-gerik Jun.

Wonwoo seketika teringat saat Mingyu tiba-tiba menghampirinya ke kelas sambil membawanya makanan.

Wonwoo masihingat betul bagaimana Mingyu tiba-tiba duduk di depannya yang hampir tertidur lalu memberikannya sebuah plastik putih berisi makanan.

Wonwoo masih ingat bagaimana bingungnya dia saat Mingyu dengan cepat keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Lo terpesona sama gue?"

Suara Jun menyudahi sesi nostalgia Wonwoo.

"Enggak! Enak aja lo!" jawab Wonwoo saat dirinya sudah sadar bahwa yang dihadapannya saat ini bukan Mingyu.

Jun hanya tertawa melihat tingkat Wonwoo yang gampang sekali marah hanya karena becandaannya.

"Cepet makan, sebelum dingin," kata Jun.

"Jun.." panggil Wonwoo tanpa menoleh ke arah Jun.

Jun yang baru saja memejamkan mata kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Apa?"

"Makasih udah selalu bantu gue di sini," sahut Wonwoo dengan nada serius.

Jun tersenyum seraya menatap punggung Wonwoo.

"Iya, jangan sungkan."

* * *

Seperti biasa, sore ini Mingyu meluangkan waktunya untuk menelpon Wonwoo memastikan hari ini Wonwoo baik-baik saja.

Akhir-akhir ini Mingyu tidak bisa setiap hari menghubungi Wonwoo karena dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan begitu pun dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu juga merasa tak enak jika setiap malam mengganggu waktu belajar dan istirahat Wonwoo.

"Halo?"

Suara yang selalu Mingyu rindukan akhirnya bisa dia dengar.

Ini pertama kali Mingyu menelpon Wonwoo setelah tiga hari ini mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Lo lagi nugas?" tanya Mingyu menebak.

"Gak, baru aja selesai."

Mingyu bernapas lega karena dia menelpon Wonwoo di saat yang tepat.

"Lo sendiri udah selesai kelas?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Udah, hari ini gak sibuk karena gak ada praktikum."

Suasana menjadi hening.

Mingyu bingung harus membicarakan apa.

Wonwoo sekarang kuliah di tempat yang berbeda dan di lingkungan yang berbeda.

Mingyu tak tahu bagaimana lingkungan kuliah dan tempat tinggal Wonwoo di sana.

Itulah yang sering membuat mereka kehabisan topik pembicaraan karena Mingyu tak tahu harus bertanya apa saat dia tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi lingkungan Wonwoo di sana.

Pertanyaan yang selalu Mingyu tanyakan hampir selalu sama.

Mengenai kuliah, tugas, teman dan hal biasa lainnya.

Meski kadang Mingyu tidak mengerti apa yang Wonwoo bicarakan karena dia tak ada di sana untuk menyaksikannya langsung atau terlibat langsung dengan hal yang Wonwoo ceritakan.

"Lo betah di sana?"

Mingyu akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Lumayan," jawab Wonwoo penuh pertimbangan.

"Sebenernya lo di sana berapa lama?"

Salah satu pertanyaan yang paling Mingyu ingin tanyakan tapi terkadang keberanian Mingyu belum cukup untuk mengucapkannya.

"Sampe gue lulus kuliah, mungkin. Gue di sini kuliah dari semester satu lagi. Gue jadi mahasiswa baru lagi. Normalnya butuh empat tahun buat lulus," jelas Wonwoo.

"..."

Tak ada respon dari Mingyu.

"Mungkin bisa lebih lama kalo gue dapet kerja di sini," sambung Wonwoo dengan volume suara yang mengecil dan ada nada sedih di sana.

"..."

Mingyu masih tak merespon.

Selama ini Mingyu takut menanyakan hal itu karena dia takut jika Wonwoo harus berada di sana dalam waktu yang lama.

Dan ketakutannya menjadi nyata.

Ada perasaan kecewa, marah dan sedih bercampur.

"Selama lo kuliah di sana, lo masih bisa pulang ke sini kan?"

Mingyu mencoba mengenyahkan rasa sedihnya.

"..."

Kali ini Wonwoo yang tidak memberi respon.

"Wonwoo?" panggil Mingyu memastikan sambungan teleponnya masih tersambung.

"Iya, gue denger," sahut Wonwoo.

"Soal pulang, gue gak bisa mastiin bisa atau enggak. Mungkin bisa tapi gue gak tau kapan. Banyak hal yang perlu gue lakuin di sini. Taun baru ini aja gue gak balik," sambung Wonwoo.

Mingyu mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya.

Menghirup napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

 **Ting. Tong.**

Terdengar suara bel dari seberang telepon.

"Bentar ya, gue buka pintu dulu."

" _Okay_ ," jawab Mingyu tanpa mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

 _"Lo lagi ngapain? Gue kaya denger suara lo ngobrol."_

Terdengar sayup oleh Mingyu suara seorang pria yang sepertinya orang yang tadi menekan bel kamar Wonwoo.

 _Jangan-jangan itu... Jun?_ Pikir Mingyu.

Seketika Mingyu merasa geram.

Hatinya tanpa sadar memanas.

Tangan kiri Mingyu mengepal menahan perasaan marahnya saat membayangkan Wonwoo tinggal satu kamar dengan pria lain.

Apalagi pria itu adalah Jun.

 _"Gue lagi telponan sama temen,"_ jawab Wonwoo pada pria itu yang terdengar jelas oleh Mingyu.

 _TEMEN? Lo bilang TEMEN?_

Rasa marah Mingyu bertambah saat Wonwoo dengan entengnya menyebutnya teman.

 _Hanya teman? Oke, teman yang hampir gila saat lo ngilang tanpa kabar. Teman yang selalu khawatirin lo di sana. Teman yang berusaha keras nyanyiin lagu romantis buat lo dengan sempurna, padahal saat itu dia_ really really nervous _bahkan gemetar. Teman yang udah ngerasain bibir lo._ Gerutu Mingyu dalam hati tanpa bisa dia ucapkan.

 _"Lo udah makan?"_ tanya pria itu lagi pada Wonwoo.

" _Udah, Jun."_

Mingyu memutar bola matanya kesal saat tebakannya benar bahwa pria itu adalah Jun.

" _Lo tuh harus banyak makan. Lo terlalu kurus karena terlalu sibuk belajar."_

 _Idih! So manis lo! Wonwoo punya gue! Tugas gue buat merhatiin dia!_ Teriak Mingyu dalam hati saat dia mendengar perkataan Jun.

 _"_ Good boooy _."_

 _"Ih jangan cubit pipi gue. Sakitt,"_ protes Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak kuasa membayangkan bagaimana Wonwoo di sana sedang bersama pria dan melakukan adegan cubit-cubitan yang dulu biasa Mingyu lakukan pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu benci membayangkan "barang berharga" miliknya disentuh orang lain.

Mendengar pembicaraan mereka saja sudah membuat Mingyu muak dan ingin memukul Jun saat ini juga.

Apalagi jika Mingyu melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

 _"Lo mending sekarang makan abis itu lo tidur. Ini udah tengah malam, Jeong Won Woo."_

Meski sayup, Mingyu dapat mendengar bagaimana Jun berbicara sangat lembut pada Wonwoo.

 _Jadi gue di sini bertugas mendengarkan adegan_ lovey-dovey _lo dan Jun?_

* * *

"Lo mending sekarang makan abis itu lo tidur. Ini udah tengah malam, Jeong Won Woo."

Wonwoo kesal karena Jun selalu menyuruhnya ini-itu seperti yang biasa Ibu Wonwoo lakukan.

"Iya, iya. Gue masih telponan sama temen gue. Abis itu gue makan, beneran. _I swear_! Jadi lo berenti ngomel kaya emak-emak," jawab Wonwoo seraya mengangkat jarinya yang membentuk V.

Jun hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk.

Wonwoo langsung menuju meja belajar karena tidak enak pada Mingyu yang harus menunggunya.

"Gyu?" panggil Wonwoo dari telepon, memastikan dirinya masih tersambung dengan panggilan Mingyu.

"..."

Tak terdengar suara sama sekali.

Wonwoo memeriksa layar HPnya dan ternyata sambungan telepon mereka sudah terputus.

 _Ko telponnya mati? Gue kayanya tadi ngobrolnya kelamaan sama Jun._ Pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengetik nama kontak Mingyu lalu menekan menu berwarna hijau untuk menghubungin Mingyu.

 **Tutt..tuutt..**

 **Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk. Coba—**

Wonwoo mematikan panggilannya saat yang menjawabnya bukanlah Mingyu.

Wonwoo berusaha menghubungi Mingyu tapi jawabannya masih sama.

 _Dia lagi sibuk apa? Lagi nerima telpon lain?_

Akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Mingyu.

 **Wonwoo : ko telponnya lo matiin? Sorry, tadi gue ngobrolnya kelamaan. Gue telpon balik tapi HP lo lagi sibuk terus. Apa sinyalnya jelek?**

Lima menit kemudian HP Wonwoo bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

 **Mingyu : Sinyalnya bagus ko. Gue gak sibuk. Lo kali yang sibuk. Iya kan, teman?**

Dahi Wonwoo mengeryit membaca pesan balasan dari Mingyu.

 _Teman? Tumben dia manggil gue teman._

 **Wonwoo : Gue telpon lo skrg ya**

Kurang dari dua menit, Mingyu membalas pesan Wonwoo.

 **Mingyu : Gak usah. Gue sibuk, teman. Bye!**

Wonwoo hanya menatap layar HPnya bingung.

 _Ini anak kenapa? Tadi katanya gak sibuk karena gak ada praktikum. Ko jadi tiba-tiba sibuk._

* * *

 **Tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya :)**

 **Jangan lupa fav, follow dan review ceritanya ya! :D**


	27. 27 Ringing Bell

**Hai!**

 **Makasih udah sabar menunggu update cerita ini^^**

 **Semoga suka sama kelanjutannya :)**

 **Ditunggu fav, follow dan reviewnya ^^**

* * *

 **Ting.**

 **You have a message.**

 **15:56 Wonwoo : Gyu, lo lagi di kampus?**

Mingyu merasa senang dan kesal di waktu yang sama saat mendapat pesan dari Wonwoo.

 _Tumben ngirim pesan jam segini._ Pikir Mingyu.

 **16:10 Mingyu : Ya, lo?**

Mingyu sengaja membalas pesan Wonwoo agak lama, memberi tanda bahwa Mingyu masih kesal dengan kejadian tempo hari.

 **16:11 Wonwoo : Gue hr ini libur karena dosennya pergi keluar negeri**

 _Pantes balesnya cepet._

 **16:15 Mingyu : Oh gt**

Meski satu sisi Mingyu merasa senang Wonwoo mengirimnya pesan, tapi di satu sisi dia juga masih kesal pada Wonwoo yang dengan polosnya menyebut Mingyu "teman" di depan Jun.

"Gyu, ambilin buku catetan gue dong," pinta Vernon.

Mingyu melirik malas ke arah Vernon.

"Ambil sendiri. Punya tangan dan kaki sendiri," jawab Mingyu ketus.

Vernon menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Buku catetannya di samping pantat lo. Tangan gue gak nyampe ngambilnya," jawab Vernon.

Mingyu tak menghiraukan perkataan Vernon.

Matanya fokus ke layar 14 inch di depannya dan jari-jarinya sibuk mengetik huruf demi huruf.

"Lo lagi PMS?" sahut Vernon dengan sebal seraya beranjak mengambil buku catatannya.

"Lama-lama _keyboard_ lo bisa rusak kalo lo ngetiknya pake otot kaya begitu," kata Joshua yang duduk tepat di samping Joshua.

"Masalah buat lo? Yang rusak _keyboard_ gue ini."

"Suara tak-tik-tok _keyboard lo_ ngeganggu banget."

Kalimat Joshua tadi membuat Mingyu menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya.

"Lo kenapa sih?" tanya Vernon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku Mingyu.

"Gue gak kenapa-napa," jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Ekspresi muka lo jelas-jelas keliatan lagi bete, ditambah lagi dari tadi lo ngetik dengan tenaga tarzan, malahan lo lebih keliatan lagi berusaha bikin bolong _keyboard_ lo," jelas Vernon yang kini menutup buku catatannya dan menatap Mingyu penuh selidik.

Mingyu menghela napas panjang lalu menutup layar laptopnya.

"Gue bete gara-gara bocah ngeselin itu," gerutu Mingyu.

"Wonwoo?" tanya Joshua.

Mingyu mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa? Akhirnya dia nemuin cowok yang lebih ganteng, pinter dan bermasa depan cerah dibanding lo?"

"Sialan lo! Bukanlah!" jawab Mingyu diiringi tatapan mautnya.

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Gue kesel aja tiap bayangin gimana dia sama Jun satu kamar. Waktu itu pas gue lagi telponan sama Wonwoo, Jun dateng dan bawain makanan buat Wonwoo. Dih cari perhatian banget," sahut Mingyu dengan sebalnya.

"Yailah, cuma bawain makanan doang lo cemburu," jawab Joshua menanggapi.

"Bukan itu doang, dengan polos dan datarnya Wonwoo bilang ke Jun kalo gue itu temennya. Temen? T-E-M-E-N!" jawab Mingyu penuh penekanan.

Joshua terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Mingyu.

"Emangnya lo siapanya Wonwoo?"

Mingyu seketika bingung menjawab pertanyaan Joshua.

 _Iya ya. Gue emang siapanya Wonwoo?_

 _Pacar? Bukan sih._

 _Teman? Ya masa cuma sebatas temen. Posisi gue sama Jun setara dong. Dih gak sudi!_

 _Jun malah temen sekamar Wonwoo._

 _Lah gue... Siapanya dong?_

Mingyu memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing memikir jawaban untuk pertanyaan Joshua.

"Lo kan bukan pacarnya. Ya emang bener yang dibilang Wonwoo," sahut Vernon.

Kata-kata Vernon dengan intonasi datarnya itu membuat Mingyu semakin kesal.

Mingyu kesal karena tidak bisa menyanggah pernyataan Vernon.

 **Ting.**

 **You have a message.**

Mingyu mengambil HP yang tadi ditaruhnya ke dalam tasnya.

 **16:16 Wonwoo : Kegiatan lo hr ini ngapain aja?**

 **16:24 Wonwoo: Gyu lo lagi di kelas?**

 **16:26 Wonwoo : Gyu lo lagi nugas ya?**

 **16:35 Wonwoo : Gyu gue ganggu lo ya? :'(**

Mingyu terkejut saat mendapati banyak pesan dari Wonwoo.

 _Gue terlalu asik debat sama dua bocah ini sampe gak denger ada pesan dari Wonwoo._

Mingyu hanya membaca pesan tersebut tanpa berniat membalasnya.

Perasaannya sedang tidak enak saat ini.

Mingyu tak mau membuat Wonwoo menjadi pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

"Gyu, lusa ngerjain tugas kelompok di _apartement_ lo ya," kata Vernon.

 _Lusa?_

"Lusa kan hari Sabtu, tugas kelompok yang mana sih? Gak ada tugas setau gue," jawab Mingyu.

Vernon berdecak sebal.

"Ck! Yang bikin makalah kita kena revisi siapa? Yang ngerjain makalah kemaren asal-asalan siapa?" sindir Vernon.

Mingyu hanya menjawab dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Eh tapi, jangan Minggu dong. Besok deh," tawar Mingyu dengan nada memohon.

"Gak! Tugas laporan individu gue belom kelar, deadlinenya besok," tolak Vernon.

"Gue setuju sama Vernon," tambah Joshua.

Mingyu mendelik sebal dan hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti apa yang Vernon katakan.

 _Salah gue juga sih yang ngerjain makalahnya gak bener-bener._

* * *

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Salah satu keajaiban dunia terjadi yaitu ngampus libur gara-gara dosen penelitian di luar negeri.

Peluang terjadinya hal itu satu berbanding seratus ribu.

Dan ternyata hari ini adalah salah satunya.

Mingyu lagi di kampus kali ya?

Di sini jam delapan kurang berarti di sana udah hampir jam 4 sore kan?

Gue _chat_ dia aja kali ya?

Siapa tau dia udah kelar kelas.

 **07:56 Wonwoo : Gyu, lo masih ngampus?**

 **08:10 Mingyu : Ya, lo?**

Tumben balesnya singkat.

 **08:11 Wonwoo : Gue hr ini libur karena dosennya pergi keluar negeri**

 **08:15 Mingyu : Oh gt**

Ini anak kenapa bales super singkat gini?

 **08:16 Wonwoo : Kegiatan lo hr ini ngapain aja?**

Apa dia masih di kelas ya?

 **08:24 Wonwoo: Gyu lo lagi di kelas?**

 **08:26 Wonwoo : Gyu lo lagi nugas ya?**

Gue kayanya beneran ngeganggu kegiatan dia.

 **08:35 Wonwoo : Gyu gue ganggu lo ya? :'(**

Ya ampun! _Chat_ gue cuma dibaca doang?

Mingyu kenapa sih?

Beberapa hari ini balas _chat_ gue selalu singkat, jelas dan padat.

Dia marah sama gue?

Kalo gue bikin salah harusnya dia ngomong dong.

Bukan diemin gue kaya gini, gimana gue bisa ngerti.

* * *

"Lo kenapa sih? Muka lo merengut gitu," tanya Jun yang sedang duduk di samping Wonwoo.

"Gak kenapa-napa ko," jawab Wonwoo seraya tersenyum kecil.

Wonwoo dan Jun kembali fokus dengan buku bacaan super tebal yang sedang masing-masing mereka baca.

"Jun..." panggil Wonwoo pelan.

"Hmm?" jawab Jun tanpa menoleh.

"Jun..." panggil Wonwoo kedua kalinya.

"Apaan?"

"Tolong cariin gue tiket pulang."

Mata Jun yang setengah mengantuk seketika terbuka lebar.

"Hah!? Pulang!?"

* * *

Hari Sabtu ini tidak terasa seperti _weekend_ biasanya.

Tak ada leha-leha di kasur.

Joshua dan Vernon datang ke _apartement_ Mingyu dari jam satu siang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

Rencananya tiap Sabtu Mingyu akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk _video call_ dengan Wonwoo.

Tapi saat ini Mingyu sedang dalam rangka _ngambek_ pada Wonwoo.

Alhasil Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya dan menghabiskan Sabtunya bersama dengan Joshua, Vernon dan tugas setumpuk mereka.

"Hari libur gue. Malam minggu gue. Kasur gue. Waktu tidur gue."

Vernon menghela napas pendek.

"Mingyu, lo bisa berenti ngedumel?"

Mingyu berhenti menggerutu.

"Telinga gue sakit dengernya," tambah Joshua.

Mingyu hanya diam dan memasang ekspresi kesalnya.

"Wonwoo lagi apa ya?"

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Mingyu tanpa sadar.

Joshua dan Vernon saling bertukar lirikan.

"Telpon dong, malah nanya ke gue dan Joshua. Kita mana tau," jawab Vernon.

Mingyu hanya terdiam dan menatap sayu layar persegi yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya tapi hanya Mingyu pandangi.

"Masih berantem?" tebak Joshua.

Mingyu mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa dia tak tahu.

 **Dddrrrtt...Dddrrttt...**

Tiba-tiba HP Mingyu bergetar dan muncul nama Wonwoo di layarnya.

"Ini..."

Mingyu gelagapan, bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Mingyu benar-benar terkejut saat melihat nama Wonwoo muncul di layar HPnya.

 _Angkat atau enggak nih?_

"Angkat, bego! Malah bengong!"

Vernon dengan secepat kilat mengambil HP Mingyu dan menekan tombol hijau di layar tersebut.

"Nih ngomong!" kata Vernon menyodorkan HP itu pada Mingyu.

Mingyu melotot tak terima pada Vernon.

"Angkat!" perintah Vernon tanpa suara.

Mingyu beranjak dari sofa menuju tempat tidurnya karena merasa tak enak pada kedua temannya.

"Gyu lagi sibuk ya?"

Suara lembut Wonwoo akhirnya bisa Mingyu dengar.

Senyum tanpa sadar terukur di wajah Mingyu.

"Engga ko," jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Gyu, maafin gue ya."

Mingyu bingung mengapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

 _Iya sih gue lagi kesel sama dia, tapi kan gue gak bilang apa-apa sama dia._

 _Gue juga gak bilang ke dia kalo ini gara-gara dia._

"Ko tiba-tiba minta maaf?"

"Lo akhir-akhir ini marah sama gue kan?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak menjawab.

Mingyu merasa jahat jika harus menyalahkan Wonwoo dan berbicara terus terang.

Mingyu sebenarnya merasa malu untuk memeberitahui Wonwoo bahwa dia marah karena cemburu pada Jun.

"Gue tahu dari Vernon kalo lo marah sama gue gara-gara lo cemb—"

" _Stop! Stop!_ Gak usah diterusin," cegah Mingyu saat tahu bahwa semua ini gara-gara Vernon yang mengadu pada Wonwoo.

"Intinya gue tau lo marah sama gue," sambung Wonwoo.

"Udahlah gak usah dibahas, lupain aja. Guenya aja yang _childish,"_ jawab Mingyu.

"Gyu jangan marah lagi dong. Kalo tiba-tiba gue ada di depan pintu kamar lo sekarang, lo mau berenti marah?"

 _Hah!? Ini anak lagi sakit otaknya nih._

"Maksud lo apa sih? Lo kan di London."

"Kalo tiba-tiba gue ada di depan pintu kamar lo gimana? Buka pintu makanya,"

"Gak mungk—"

 **Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.**

Mata Mingyu melebar.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang mendengar suara bel kamarnya berbunyi.

 _Gak mungkin. Ini pasti becanda. Dia kan ada di London._

 **Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.**

Bel itu kembali berbunyi.

"Gue bukain pintunya ya?" kata Vernon sambil beranjak.

"GAK! Biar gue yang buka!" cegah Mingyu yang langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

Tangan Mingyu gemetar.

HP yang tadi dipegangnya sudah dia lempar ke atas tempat tidur.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu membuka pintu.

 **Deg. Deg. Deg.**

"Ini dengan Mas Vernon ya? Pesanan pizzanya sudah datang."

Seketika Mingyu merasa langit sepertinya runtuh.

Mingyu merasa seperti orang yang sedang terbang dengan gembira lalu tiba-tiba jatuh ke dasar jurang.

"Oh iya mas. Saya yang pesan. Makasih ya," jawab Vernon yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Mingyu lalu membawa pizza itu ke dalam ruangan.

Mingyu masih mematung di depan pintu.

 _Dia becandain gue?_

 _Dia jailin gue?_

"Gyu mau pizza?" tawar Vernon.

Suara Vernon menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya.

Mingyu langsung berlari ke arah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil HPnya.

Sambungan telponnya ternyata masih tersambung.

"Wonwoo.." panggil Mingyu berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

"APRIL MOOP!" sahut Wonwoo yang diikuti suara tawa Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap layar HPnya, di bagian kiri atas HPnya memang terlihat bahwa hari ini tanggal 1 April.

"Lo jailin gue!?" tanya Mingyu yang tak bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya.

Wonwoo berhenti tertawa saat mendengar suara sentakan Mingyu.

"Gue... cuma becanda," jawab Wonwoo lemah.

"GAK LUCU!"

Mingyu langsung menutup smabung telponnya dan membanting kasar HPnya.

 _GAK LUCU ANJIR!_

 _Lo gak tau betapa gue berharap yang tadi bunyiin bel gue itu lo._


	28. 28 Hah?

****Maafkaaan baru update :')****

 ** **Makasih udah mau nunggu dan baca kelanjutan ceritanyaa :)****

 ** **Selamat membaca!^^****

 ** **Jangan lupa fav, follow, review yaaa :)****

* * *

 ** **Mingyu's POV****

Gila emang itu orang.

Setelah jailin gue dan bikin gue kesel, Wonwoo seenaknya ngilang tanpa kabar.

Udah beberapa hari ini dia gak nge- _chat_ gue apalagi nelpon.

Pingin sih buat _chat_ dan nelpon dia duluan, tapi kan sekarang gue dalam kondisi marah.

Gue juga mau dia ngerti perasaan gue karena becandaan dia itu bener-bener bikin gue kesel, kecewa dan marah.

Gue kesel denger suara ketawa dia di ujung telpon seakan bisa lihat ekspresi bodoh gue yang berhasil kena perangkap dia.

Gue kecewa, kecewa banget saat tahu itu cuma becandaan.

Entah dia tahu atau engga, betapa gue berharap saat gue pintu yang gue lihat adalah wajah dia.

Bahkan pikiran gue dengan lancangnya berimajinasi untuk langsung peluk dia saat itu juga.

Di saat yang sama gue juga ngerasa marah ke diri gue sendiri yang bisa-bisanya ketipu sama becandaan bodoh dia dan berharap untuk hal yang gak mungkin.

Dia kan di London, ya kali tiba-tiba di depan pintu _apartement_ gue.

Gue tahu gue bodoh.

Apa waktu itu gue keterlaluan ya marahnya?

* * *

Mingyu tak hentinya menatap layar 5 inchi di genggamannya.

Padahal sejak tadi, layar itu tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Arggghhh!" teriak Mingyu keras yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari semua orang yang ada di kantin.

 _Duh, dasar beloon._ Rutuk Mingyu dalam hati.

"Lo apa-apaan sih!? Malu-maluin!" kata Vernon seraya melotot ke arah Mingyu yang berdiri tepat di samping kanannya.

Mingyu hanya membalas dengan senyum kaku.

Mingyu merasa bodoh karena lupa bahwa dia dan Vernon sedang berada dalam antrian untuk membeli minuman.

"Kenapa muka lo?" tanya Joshua pada Vernon yang datang menghampirinya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Tuh temen lo malu-maluin, teriak di tengah orang-orang yang lagi antri," jawab Vernon sebal.

Joshua hanya menatap Mingyu heran.

Mingyu memasang ekspresi datar tanpa berniat membela diri.

Joshua dan Vernon menikmati penuh minuman yang mereka pesan, meski perlu perjuangan mengantri panjang karena itu menu baru di kantin yang dalam satu minggu sudah terkenal se-antero Fakultas Teknik. Meski pun tangan mereka langsung kembali ke posisi seperti biasa di atas _keyboard_ mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang hanya menatap kosong minuman di hadapannya.

Pikiran Mingyu melayang memikirkan seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

 _Itu anak kemana sih? Apa gue perlu minta maaf duluan?_

Vernon menatap bingung ke arah Mingyu.

Joshua menoleh ke arah Vernon memberi isyarat menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Mingyu.

Vernon hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tanda dia pun tak tahu.

* * *

Kuliah hari ini begitu melelahkan.

Praktikum berjam-jam ditambah lagi kuliah di kelas yang dipadatkan untuk dua pertemuan karena minggu depan dosennya akan berangkat seminar ke luar negeri.

Mingyu membanting asal tasnya entah kemana.

Badannya langsung ia hempaskan ke atas tempat tidur.

"Akhirnya gue bisa istirahat," kata Mingyu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Belum sampai lima detik, mata Mingyu kembali membuka sempurna bahkan melotot saat otaknya menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Astagaa! Gue lupa ngirim tugas Kimdas!"

Mingyu langsung berdiri mencari tasnya yang tadi dia lempar.

Matanya bergantian melihat jam dinding dan laptop di depannya.

"Anjir! Deadlinenya satu jam lagi!"

Mingyu dengan panik menyalakan laptopnya.

"Duh anjir kenapa lagi ini laptop nyalanya lama sih!?"

 _Mati gue kalo sampe telat ngirim!_

Mingyu mencari _file_ tugasnya secepat mungkin.

Tapi sudah sepuluh menit dia memeriksa tiap _folder_ di laptopnya, dia tidak menemukan _file_ tugasnya.

"Anjirrr! Dimana sih gue simpen!"

Tangan kanan Mingyu berhenti menggerakan _mouse_ di samping kanannya.

 _Tugas itu kan gue kerjain di laptop Vernon terus gue simpen di flashdisk gue._

Mingyu langsung beralih mencari _flashdisk_ nya.

 _Tunggu._

 _Flashdisk gue kan tadi siang dipinjem Vernon karena dia minta film dari gue._

Seketika itu Mingyu mengambil HP dan menelpon Vernon.

"Woy lo dimana? Mana _flashdisk_ gue?" tanya Mingyu tanpa basa-basi.

"Gue di lapangan biasa," jawab Vernon yang jelas terdengar terengah-engah.

"Lo di lapangan basket? Mana _flashdisk_ gue?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Di tas gue," jawab Vernon ringan.

Mingyu menghela napas lega.

"Sekarang lo ambil _flashdisk_ gue, nyalain laptop lo terus kirim tugas Kimdas gue ke Pak Ridwan sekarang! SE-KA-RANG!" perintah Mingyu penuh penekanan.

"Ih apa-apaan seenaknya nyuruh gue! Lagian laptop gue abis batre," jawab Vernon enteng.

"Lo kan bisa _charge_ dulu, lapangan basket kan deket perpustakaan. Di sana kan bisa nge- _charge_!"

Terdengar Vernon berdecak sebal.

"Lo kan yang butuh, ya lo dong yang ke sini. Seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh gue! Ambil sendiri!"

 ** **Piiiippp.****

Sambungan telpon dimatikan Vernon.

"Anjir tu anak cari masalah!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Mingyu mengambil kunci mobil dan segera menuju parkiran.

* * *

Sesampainya di kampus, Mingyu langsung berlari menuju perpustakaan karena saat di perjalanan Vernon mengiriminya pesan bahwa laptop Vernon sedang di- _charge_ di bangku depan perpustakaan.

 _Itu anak santai banget nge-_ charge _laptop tanpa dijagain._

Mingyu hanya menemukan laptop Vernon, tetapi tak ada siapapun di situ.

Mata Mingyu melirik jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya.

 _Sial. Setengah jam lagi._ Umpat Mingyu.

"Astaga ini laptop kenapa sih!?"

Mingyu merasa sudah memasukkan _password_ yang benar tetapi hanya ada tulisan _loading_ yang muncul sedari tadi.

"Anjir! Ini kenapa sih!?" kata Mingyu kesal.

Tiga puluh menit menuju jam 6 sore dan laptop Vernon tak bergeming sedikit pun.

 ** **Tukkk...****

 _Anjir ini apaan sih?_ Gerutu Mingyu saat merasakan ada sebuah kerikil mengenai kepalanya.

 ** **Tukkk...****

"Gue tau itu lo, Ver. Lo diem jangan ganggu gue! Ini laptop lo emang gak guna!"

 ** **Tukkk...****

Ketiga kalinya kepala Mingyu dilempari kerikil.

Amarah Mingyu sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Mingyu menoleh bersiap memukul Vernon sekuat tenaga.

"Sialan ya lo! Berhenti lo anj—"

Kalimat umpatan Mingyu terpotong, gerakan kepalan tangan Mingyu terhenti di udara.

Mata Mingyu menatap tak percaya.

 _Gak. Gak. Mata gue pasti salah liat._ Kata Mingyu dalam hati saat sedetik lalu matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang selalu dia rindukan.

Mingyu kembali duduk dengan degup jantung yang sudah tak karuan.

 _Mata gue udah minus kayaknya._

Ini kedua kalinya.

 _Gue yakin yang tadi itu pasti si Josh lagi._

Dengan badan gemetar, Mingyu berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang memastikan bahwa yang tadi dilihatnya adalah Joshua.

 _Pasti Joshua._

"Kok... bukan Joshua?" kata Mingyu tanpa sadar.

Yang saat ini dilihat oleh Mingyu bukan Joshua, melainkan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Matanya memandang Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah.

Wonwoo terlihat seperti pertama kali Mingyu bertemu dengannya.

Model rambut yang sama, kacamata yang entah sejak kapan mulai dia gunakan kembali, senyum manis yang selalu ingin Mingyu lihat.

 ** **Deg. Deg. Deg.****

Mingyu masih diam seraya menatap tak percaya seseorang yang berada 5 meter di hadapannya.

"Gue Wonwoo, bukan Joshua. Lo udah amnesia?"

Badan Mingyu merinding mendengar langsung suara yang sudah hampir satu minggu ini tidak dia dengar.

Wonwoo berdiri sambil membawa sebuah kue tart berhiaskan lilin di tangannya. Dia berdiri masih lengkap dengan tas gendong dipundaknya dan koper besar di samping kirinya.

Mingyu mengusap mengusap matanya berkali-kali, tidak ingin tertipu lagi dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

Matanya sudah mengerjap berkali-kali tapi apa yang dia lihat di depannya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Ini gue, Wonwoo," sahut Wonwoo sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya.

Seketika Mingyu berlari ke arah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo lo—"

" _Happy birthday, my annoying junior,"_ potong Wonwoo.

"Hah?"

"Lo beneran amnesia? Hari ini tanggal 6 April, beloon!"

* * *

 ** **Tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya :)****

 ** **Makasih sudah membaca :)****


	29. 29 Jun

**Yuk lanjut baca yukk~~~**

 **Selamat membacaa :)**

* * *

"Hari ini tanggal 6 April, beloon!"

Selama beberapa detik, Mingyu tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terdiam.

Matanya hanya menatap lurus ke arah Wonwoo.

 _Ini beneran kan?_

"Lo beneran ada di sini?" Mata Mingyu reflek melihat ke bawah.

"Iya lah, nih kaki gue napak ke bumi. Lo liat?" sahut Wonwoo.

Sekali lagi, mata Mingyu melirik ke arah kaki Wonwoo.

 _Iya sih, kaki dia emang napak ke tanah._

"Gyu, tangan gue pegel," kata Wonwoo dengan nada protes tapi terdengar lucu di telinga Mingyu.

"Gue pingin banget meluk lo sekarang, tapi ntar kuenya kena baju gue."

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Mingyu.

"Makanya tiup dulu lilinnya."

Mingyu semakin mendekat ke arah Wonwoo, bersiap meniup lilin.

"Ehhh! Bentar! _Make a wish_ dulu! Norak ih! Kaya gak pernah ulang tahun aja," kata Wonwoo sambil menjauhkan kue itu dari Mingyu.

"Iya iya, bos, " kata Mingyu tersenyum lalu melipatkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Amin."

"Nah, sekarang baru tiup lilin. Gue itung sampe tiga ya. Satu... Dua.. Tiga..."

 **Cup.**

Giliran kedua mata Wonwoo yang terbelalak, badannya merinding seketika dan jantungnya sudah pasti dag-dig-dug tak menentu mendapat kecupan singkat dari Mingyu.

"Gyu, lo—"

 **Fyyuuuhh~**

Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Wonwoo dan langsung meniup lilin di depannya .

Mingyu mengambil kue yang Wonwoo pegang lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

Wonwoo masih diam mematung dengan pipi yang sudah merah merona.

 **Cup.**

Lagi-lagi.

"Gyu!" pekik Wonwoo.

"Abisnya pas tadi gue cium lo langsung diem kaya patung, ya mungkin perlu gue cium lagi biar balik lagi jadi manusia," jawab Mingyu sambil mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo.

Mingyu langsung menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

 _Syukurlah, ini beneran lo._

Ada rasa lega, bahagia, terharu bercampur menjadi satu.

Terlebih Wonwoo datang di hari ulang tahun Mingyu.

Hal yang tidak pernah Mingyu pikirkan.

Mengetahui Wonwoo di sana baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup bagi Mingyu.

Ini akan menjadi ulang tahun paling berkesan bagi Mingyu.

Mingyu bahkan lupa hari ini ulang tahunnya karena pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan sedang apa dan bagaimana kondisi Wonwoo di London.

Mingyu mempererat pelukannya, tidak ingin Wonwoo pergi jauh lagi darinya.

Aroma khas yang sudah lama tak Mingyu rasakan, pelukan hangat yang selalu Mingyu dambakan serta badan kurus yang pas dipelukannya dan selalu Mingyu rindukan.

Semuanya seperti mimpi.

"Gyu, maaf soal becandaan gue yang kema—"

"Ssstt!" potong Mingyu mencegah Wonwoo meneruskan kalimatnya.

Mingyu mengurai pelukannya.

Kedua matanya menatap hangat sepasang bola mata cokelat tua yang terlihat berbinar.

Tangan Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo.

"Tega ya lo, pergi tanpa pamit," kata Mingyu seraya mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo.

"Maafin gue," jawab Wonwoo menyesal.

Mingyu kembali menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalah Wonwoo.

"Gak apa-apa ko, gue ngerti," kata Mingyu sambil mengusap lembut rambut Wonwoo.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu bertanya "Tunggu! Lo harus balik ke London kapan?"

"Gue gak akan ke London lagi," jawab Wonwoo.

 _Hah?_

"Lo gila ya! Kan lo yang bilang itu kampus impian lo."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu heran.

"Ya emang, terus kenapa?"

"Yang harusnya nanya kaya gitu tuh gue, udah jelas itu kampus impian lo terus kenapa lo gak akan ke London lagi?"

Wonwoo tertawa mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

Dahi Mingyu mengeryit tak mengerti mengapa Wonwoo tertawa.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Mingyu yang semakin bingung.

Wonwoo berhenti tertawa dan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"Gue tuh dapet beasiswa pertukaran pelajar, waktunya cuma 3 bulan. Gue bukan pindah kampus."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya gue bulan ini balik lagi ngampus di sini," jelas Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Bukannya lo yang bilang 'Gue gak tau di sini sampai kapan. Mungkin bakalan menetap dan kerja'?"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Lo boongin gue?"

Wonwoo mengerdikan bahunya.

"Abisnya lo kan sering nyebelin, ya gue pingin bikin lo kesel juga."

"Temen-temen lo tau kalo lo cuma 3 bulan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk girang.

"Kok gak ada yang ngasih tau gue?"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum simpul.

 _Gue ngerti nih. Ada persekongkolan pasti._ Pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya lalu mencubit lagi kedua pipi Wonwoo.

"Yang penting lo sekarang di sini," kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum tulus dan kembali memeluk Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak akan pernah bosan memeluk Wonwoo.

 **Dddrrrttt... Drrrtt...**

 _Duh siapa lagi yang ganggu._ Gerutu Mingyu.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya saat menyadari HP Wonwoo yang bergetar.

Dahi Mingyu seketika mengeryit saat tak sengaja membaca nama yang tertera di layar HP Wonwoo.

"Halo, Jun. Ada apa?"

 _Anjir! Bagus ya! Telponan sama dia di depan muka gue! Gue kan_ invisible _ya, Wonwoo._

"Iya gue udah nyampe ko."

Mingyu sudah tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Tanpa sadar, Mingyu menatap sinis Wonwoo.

 _Bagus. Gue di sini kan penonton aja. Perlu gue_ standing applause _untuk adegan romantis yang sedang gue liat?_

"Nanti gue telpon lagi ya."

 _Nanti? Gue hapus kontaknya baru tau._

" _Sorry,_ yang tadi temen gue. Makan kuenya sekarang yuk!" ajak Wonwoo sambil menarik ujung baju Mingyu mengajaknya untuk duduk.

Mingyu menepis tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu heran.

"Lo kenapa?"

Wonwoo menyadari perubahan ekspresi Mingyu.

"Tadi telpon dari Jun?" tanya Mingyu sedatar mungkin.

"Iya, lo kenal dia?"

"Ya iyalah!"

Giliran Wonwoo yang bingung.

"Kenal dari mana? Perasaan gue belum pernah ngenalin dia sama lo."

Mingyu memutar matanya sebal.

"Gue kenal dia dari awal semester. Dia kan sering bareng sama lo pas ospek. Ya pasti gue—"

" _Stop!_ Tunggu bentar," potong Mingyu.

"Ada apa sih?"

Sejenak otak Wonwoo mencerna apa yang Mingyu katakan.

 _Jangan bilang..._

Wonwoo ingin tertawa sekencang mungkin saat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Lo beneran kenal Jun?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Iya, Wonwoo. Jun Hui kan? Itu kan temen seangkatan lo yang naksir sama lo, yang sering ngikutin lo kemana-mana, terus dapet beasiswa bareng sama lo dan akhirnya jadi _roommate_ lo di London dan suka bawain lo makanan," jelas Mingyu penuh keyakinan.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa? Gue tahu semuanya ko," sahut Mingyu.

"Hahahahahahahaha..."

Wonwoo tak bisa lagi menahana tawanya.

 _Ini terlalu lucu._ Pikir Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasa kesal karena ini bukan hal yang lucu.

Jelas-jelas Mingyu cemburu, tapi Wonwoo malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa sih lo? Seseneng itu dapet telpon dari dia?" tanya Mingyu sinis.

Wonwoo menarik napas perlahan.

"Mingyu, lo salah paham," kata Wonwoo dengan selembut mungkin seraya mengelus kedua pipi Mingyu dan menatap Mingyu dalam.

Mingyu semakin heran.

"Maksud lo?"

"Yang tadi itu bukan Jun Hui."

"Hah? Itu Jun kan?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lembut.

"Iya itu Jun. Tapi bukan Jun Hui temen seangkatan gue. Dia itu Jun Kai, sepupunya The8."

Seakan langit runtuh menimpa Mingyu saat Mingyu mendengar hal itu yang sama sekali tidak pernah Mingyu pikirkan.

 _Eh tapi, emang Wonwoo gak pernah bilang itu Jun Hui sih._

 _BEGO. BEGO. BEGO. BEGO. BEGO._ Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Mingyu saat mendengar penjelasan dari Wonwoo.

"HAH!?" pekik Mingyu tak percaya.

"The8 ngenalin gue ke Jun Kai—sepupunya—pas tau gue dapet beasiswa ke London karena emang Jun Kai udah 5 tahun terakhir tinggal di London. Ya gue terima aja karena gue gak kenal siapa-siapa di sana. Lagi pula Jun Kai udah punya pacar, Gyu."

 _Oke, di sini gue yang bego. Selama ini gue salah paham. Pikiran udah kemana-mana. Tuhan, tolong buat gue ngilang saat ini juga karena gue gak sanggup natap Wonwoo. Dia pasti bakalan bully gue._ Pinta Mingyu dalam hati.

"Wonwoo, maaf gue—"

"Gak apa-apa, Gyu. Makasih udah ngekhawatirin gue," sahut Wonwoo lembut.

* * *

 **Aku updatenya gak terlalu banyak.**

 **Semoga suka yaaa^^**


	30. 30You are (not) my Sun

****HALOOOOO . MAAFKANNNNN BARU UPDATE :')))****

 ** **SELAMAT MEMBACA :)****

Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

 _Bego! Harusnya lo tanya dulu, Jun yang jadi_ roommate _Wonwoo itu yang mana!_

 _BEGO!_

 _Anjir! Muka gue mau taro dimana!?_

 _Pasti Wonwoo bakalan selalu ingat dan ngejek gue!_

 _BEGO! BEGO! BEGO!_

"Gyu, lo sakit kepala?"

Suara Wonwoo menyadarkan lamunan Mingyu, membawa Mingyu kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Dahi Mingyu mengeryit, menoleh perlahan ke arah Wonwoo yang berjarak 2 meter di depannya sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Hmmm. Gak ko. Leher gue agak kaku, jadi gue gerak-gerakin. Hehe.." jawab Mingyu dengan kikuk.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lalu kembali fokus ke layar laptopnya.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening kembali.

 _Itu orang bisa-bisa fokus sama laptopnya di saat gue jelas-jelas ada di depan dia._

 _Cerita kek, apa kek._

"Gyu," panggil Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu langsung menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Hm?"

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Beberapa detik kembali hening.

"Gyu, gue boleh gak..." Wonwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan canggung.

"Ada apa? Ngomong aja," sahut Mingyu.

Bola mata Wonwoo menatap entah kemana, bibir bawahnya dia gigit kecil dan jari telunjuk kanannya dia ketuk-ketuk ke meja.

"Hmmm..."

"Ada apa Wonwoo? Ngomong aja," kata Mingyu lagi.

"Malem ini, boleh gak gue... nginep di sini?" tanya Wonwoo yang tak berani menatap lurus ke arah Mingyu.

"Hah?" pekik Mingyu tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

 _Ini halusinasi gue? Atau kuping gue yang mulai gak bener? Atau otak mesum gue yang lagi kumat?_

Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Gak boleh ya?" tanya Wonwoo lembut dengan wajah memelas yang malah terlihat lucu di mata Mingyu.

 _WHAT!? Ini beneran!? Dan kenapa intonasinya kaya gitu siiihhhh!? Wonwoo, lo lagi godain gue!? Lo mau gue buat tinggal di sini selamanya!?_ Pikir Mingyu.

"BOLEH!" teriak Mingyu satu detik kemudian.

"Oke, _th..thanks_ ," jawab Wonwoo gelagapan.

"Muka lo ko merah? Lo demam?" tanya Mingyu dengan polosnya.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng lemah seraya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya di depan laptop.

 _TUNGGU!_

 _Nginep!? Berdua!? Di kamar gue!? Kan cuma ada satu... tempat tidur._

Mingyu mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang mendadak terasa panas.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu mengibas-ngibas kaos yang dipakainya, lalu bertanya, "Ko... panas ya? Lo.. gak nyalain... ACnya?"

"Hah? Udah gue.. nyalain ko.. Nih," jawab Wonwoo yang langsung memperlihatkan _remote_ di tangannya.

Benar saja, ACnya memang menyala. Bahkan layar _remote_ itu menunjukkan bahwa suhunya 16oC.

 _16_ _o_ _C!?_

"Kayaknya ada yang salah sama ACnya. Gue ke _balcon_ dulu, di sini... panas."

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah _balcon_ nya.

Wonwoo mengelap keringat di dahinya.

 _MINGYU SADAR! Otak mesum lo gak lagi kumat kan!?_

 _SADAR! SADAR! SADAR!_

Mingyu menampar pipinya sendiri, berharap pikiran jernihnya kembali.

Dengan diam-diam, Mingyu melihat ke arah Wonwoo melalu celah di jendelanya.

 _Lo kenapa...bisa cantik dan tampan di waktu yang sama?_

 _NO!_ Back to your sense, _MINGYU!_

Mingyu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Mingyu kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Lo mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo bersiap berbaring di sofa miliknya.

"Tidur," jawab Wonwoo pelan.

"Tidur? Ini kan baru jam..." Mingyu menoleh ke kanan melihat jam dindingnya.

"JAM SATU!?" pekik Mingyu kaget.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Gue tidur duluan, Gyu."

 _HAH!? Setelah berbulan-bulan gak ketemu lalu sekarang tidur jauhan!?_

 _Tapi... gak mungkin gue ajak tidur bareng gue di Kasur. Gue keliatan kaya om-om penjahat kan?_

 _Tapi... gak mungkin juga jauhan. Dia gak ngerti apa kalo gue kangen banget sama dia sampe kaya orang gila!?_

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat tidur, menghampiri Wonwoo yang tidur membelakangi Mingyu.

"GYU!" teriak Wonwoo saat dia merasakan ada dua tangan kekar yang mengangkat tubuh kecilnya.

"Ssssttt!"

"Gyu... lo—"

"Kita gak lagi marahan kan? Kita bukan pasangan yang pindah ranjang kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah, matanya mengikuti Mingyu yang sudah duduk sempurna di sampingnya.

 ** _ **Click.**_**

Lampu kamar seketika padam dan hanya ada cahaya dari lampu kecil di meja samping tempat tidur.

 ** **Deg. Deg. Deg.****

 _TIDUR! TIDUR! TIDUR!_

 _Ini suara detak jantung gue atau jantungnya Wonwoo?_ Tanya Mingyu dalam hati.

Maklum saja jarak tubuh mereka sangat dekat.

Tempat tidur Mingyu bukanlah tempat tidur _King size_ melainkan tempat tidur yang sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang saja.

Mingyu sebisa mungkin menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sedang berdegup tak karuan.

Di sisi lain, Wonwoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap Mingyu tak mendengar detak jantungnya saat ini.

Punggung mereka yang saling bersentuhan membuat perasaan mereka semakin tak karuan.

"Wonwoo..." panggil Mingyu pelan.

Detak jantungnya masih belum normal, otaknya yang dipenuhi Wonwoo, tentu saja matanya saat ini tidak bisa begitu saja terpejam dan tidur nyenyak.

Wonwoo terkejut.

"Hmm?" jawabnya setenang mungkin.

"Lo bisa tidur?" tanya Mingyu seraya membalikkan badannya menghadap punggung Wonwoo yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Belum. Gak ngantuk," jawab Wonwoo sambil dengan agak ragu membalikkan badannya menghadap Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan untuk beberapa saat.

Hening.

Canggung.

 _Nervous_.

"Wonwoo.." panggil Mingyu lagi.

"Apa?" sahut Wonwoo gugup.

Mingyu mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu mendaratkannya di pipi kanan Wonwoo.

Seketika badan Wonwoo merinding.

"Lo kurusan," kata Mingyu mengelus lembut pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tak mampu lagi menatap lurus mata Mingyu.

 ** **Deg. Deg. Deg.****

"Cape ya kuliah di sana?" tanya Mingyu lagi karena belum ada jawaban apapun dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lemah, membiarkan Mingyu mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Lo tau gak.." Mingyu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Wonwoo langsung menatap mata Mingyu, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatan Mingyu.

"Tau apa?" akhirnya Wonwoo berani menjawab.

"Waktu lo tiba-tiba pergi, gue nyariin lo, khawatirin lo, udah kaya orang gila," jelas Mingyu seraya mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana wajah panik Mingyu saat tahu bahwa dirinya pergi ke London tanpa pamit.

"Maaf," ucap Wonwoo tulus.

Hati Wonwoo merasa bersalah karena pergi tanpa pamit.

Pikirnya saat itu, Mingyu tak akan mengkhawatirkannya bahkan mencarinya.

"Yang penting sekarang lo ada di sini, di..."

Mingyu menarik badan Wonwoo, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"di pelukan gue," sambung Mingyu.

Wonwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya dan rasa gugupnya.

Degupan yang semakin kencang—mungkin bisa dan telah terdengar oleh Mingyu—tidak Wonwoo hiraukan.

Wonwoo menyukainya.

Wonwoo menyukai jantungnya yang berdegup kencang tiap kali berasa di dekat Mingyu.

Mingyu memeluknya erat, tidak ingin Wonwoo pergi jauh lagi.

 _Cukup sekali aja lo pergi, itu aja udah cukup bikin gue kaya orang gila._

Wonwoo bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Mingyu.

Wonwoo menyukai aroma maskulin tubuh Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, waktu lo di London lo ngomong pake Bahasa apa?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba seakan memecah suasana romantis dengan topik pembicaraan _absurd_ yang entah datangnya dari mana.

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Ya pake Bahasa Inggris lah, lo ko tiba-tiba nanya itu?" dahi Wonwoo mengeryit.

Dirinya tak mengerti apa yang ada di benar Mingyu.

 _Haruskah hal itu ditanyakan saat ini?_ Pikir Wonwoo.

Mulut Mingyu hanya ber'o' ria.

"Pasti gue yakin lo fasih bahasa Inggrisnya," sambung Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo semakin bingung.

"Ya iya, itu kan Bahasa sehari-hari di sana, Gyu. Emang kenapa?"

Mingyu berpikir sejenak, membiarkan Wonwoo hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Gue juga fasih Bahasa Inggris. Lo pernah denger gue ngomong pake Bahasa Inggris?" tanya Mingyu datar.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gimana kalo sekarang kita ngomongnya pake Bahasa Inggris," ajak Mingyu dengan semangat.

"Hmmm... Boleh.. Boleh.." jawab Wonwoo ragu.

" _Hi, Wonwoo! What are you doing now?"_ kata Mingyu memulai percakapan.

Wonwoo tersenyum pelan mendengar Mingyu yang mengajaknya bicara yang lebih mirip dengan anak SD yang sedang tes _speaking_.

" _Hello, Mingyu! I'm just laying in bed. How about you?"_

" _Hm...I'm missing you... I'm falling in love with you... I love you,"_ jawab Mingyu dengan lembut setengah berbisik dan mampu membuat Wonwoo membeku.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam.

"Hah?"

"Katanya bisa Bahasa Inggris, masa kata-kata tadi jawabannya "hah"? Duh gimana sih yang udah pertukaran pelajaran ke London, " pancing Mingyu dengan senyum manisnya.

" _What did you say?"_ tanya Wonwoo memastikan pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja.

" _I said I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U! And you?"_ tanya Mingyu dengan intonasi anak sekolahan yang sedang belajar Bahasa Inggris.

Mata Wonwoo terbelalak mendengar kata-kata sacral itu.

Ternyata pendengarannya masih 100% berfungsi dengan baik.

" _I...love..you.. too,"_ jawab Wonwoo terbata-bata.

Mingyu langsung menarik Wonwoo kembali ke pelukannya, menghadiahi lelaki kesayangannya ini dengan kecupan hangat di dahinya.

Kebahagiaan yang tak terbendung.

Hatinya terasa hangat.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain, meresapi kata-kata yang baru saja masing-masing dengan dan lontarkan.

"Gue gak tau, ternyata betapa bahagia dan leganya gue saat gue ungkapkan semua yang selama ini gue rasain ke lo. Gue gak sanggup kalo harus terus memendam semua ini, Wonwoo."

" _Me too_ ," jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Wonwoo..."

"Apa, Gyu?"

"Lo gak papa kan gak jadi matahari gue atau bulan gue kaya yang pasangan lain suka ngomongin ke pasangannya?" tanya Mingyu serius.

"Kenapa? Matahari dan bulan kan cuma satu, gue bukan satu-satunya?"

Ada sedikit kesedihan di mata Wonwoo.

"Bukan gitu!" jawab Mingyu tegas.

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Gue gak mau lo jadi matahari atau bulan gue, bukan karena lo bukan satu-satunya, tapi karena gue gak sanggup kalo harus berpisah jauh sama lo. Lo di London aja gue udah kaya orang gila, gue gak bisa bayangin kalo lo dan gue kepisah sejauh matahari dan bumi, ngerti kan?" jelas Mingyu dengan senyum dan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Raut wajah Wonwoo berubah.

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu memeluk Mingyu erat.

Ternyata itu alasannya.

" _You are not my sun. You are not my moon. Understand?"_

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat dan mempererat pelukannya.

=============THE END=============

 ** **Makasih banyak yg udah ngikutin cerita aku dari awal sampe sekarang :)****

 ** **Maafin masih banyak kekurangan,**** ** _ **typo**_** ** **dan kegejean di cerita aku :)****

 ** **Semoga dapat menghibur kalian :)****

 ** **Tunggu cerita baru dari aku yaaaaa :))****

 ** _ **Best regard**_**

 ** _ **3 3**_**

 ** _ **mc**_**


	31. NEW MEANIE COUPLE STORY!

Haloooooo!

Makasih yang sudahhh baca cerita ini dari awal sampe akhirrrr :)

Cerita baru sudah aku uploaddd :)

JUDUL CERITANYA : NEVER TOO LATE

Masih tentang couple favoritkuu Meanie coupleee :))

Ceritanya aku buat ringan dan akan agak panjang dari cerita sebelumnyaaa :)

Semoga kalian suka yaaa :)

Aku tunggu komen, fav dan follownyaaa .

My best regard,

mc


End file.
